MZ HYDE
by X.blackLocks.X
Summary: Natsu just can't seem to find it in his heart to love someone else but then he falls in love again, twice. Fairies are gearing up for battle after Jellal unveiled the first of a many secrets of the world most notorious crime gang, The Bottom Alliance. Then she shows up, she who calls herself MZ hyde and Lucy being new to FTIB was definitely not ready to face the bloodthirsty woman.
1. Chapter one

"UGH….why today is so boring?" Natsu complained, leaning back in his chair, hands crossed behind his head.

Today was the first day of Fairy Tail Investigation Bureaus entrance, and three of the best special agents of F.T.I.B. were stuck monitoring the candidate, applying to work there.

"Would you stop complaining and concentrate on the screen Flame-Brain!" Gray shouted, also bored of his watching duty.

"Boys, I know this is not ideal, but it's not gonna last forever" The scarlet-haired agent reassured them. "And beside we very well may be looking at one yet-to-be-selected special agent. We have to study each interview and study their actions and the way they present themselves. We have to give our views for the selected ones-"

"-But for twenty five people, why do we have to monitor two-fifty of them give interview!?" The pink-haired man whined cutting the scarlet agent. The raven head sitting there with them tried to improvise logic in the Pinky's head.

"Because flame-for-brain, if any one catches our eye other than the selected ones we recommend then for the written te-"

"-but st-"

"Enough Natsu!" The said agent paled and mentally prepared himself for the wrath of the scarlet-haired agent, who was getting angry at her friend for whining like a rookie when she knew that he was very well aware of the importance of the task at hand.

The scarlet agent took a deep breath and glared at the pink-haired man in front of her and spoke in a stern voice "We're trying to concentrate here. Even though the task is not ideal! Quit your whining and observe, if you're not going to let me and Gray concentrate!"

Natsu exhaled the breath he didn't knew he was holding before he muttered a, "Aye Erza." but then he turned his chair, now facing the monitor screen. "But I'm gonna watch, just to keep you guys company."

"Better" said Erza and Gray in unison.

After three hours of watching Erza sighed in disappointment. "They all look the same to me none of them looks interesting."

"I agree." Gray said leaning back in his chair.

Natsu who was chewing on his pencil like the starved man he was decided to improvise his opinion too, "Totally man, these people are nervous wrecks none the less they are freaking out about everything."

"Agreed." Erza said leaning back in her seat for the first time since their stupid movie marathon began. Still facing the monitor though, "Nobody seems to catch my attention."

"Nice try Erza." Natsu said broodingly to cheer the mood of the scarlet agent. "Many M.H. girls had been successful in getting my attention. There are at least a hundred female candidates we don't know personally and just the thought of you sending me to a blind date with any of them make me shudder."

"Well if it makes you feel any better the number of girls had gone to a forty." Erza said as she ripped a page from her note pad crumbled it and threw it straight in the bin below her desk."You don't find someone suitable enough for you and I can't let you die a virgin." she turned to face the pink-haired man, as his cheeks already starting to turn the same shade as his hair.

"That is why I most certainly can't leave it up to you; you don't even try to find yourself someone!" At that statement Natsu's face was rivalling Erza's scarlet hair.

"That's not true." Natsu mumbled as he pulled out some candy to chew on.

"Mister that fact is as true as 'Gray is a stripper'." Erza said in annoyance, "Which is why I suggest you mentally prepare yourself for forty blind dates every alternative day two weeks for now."

The salamander groaned and face palmed himself while his frenemy did nothing but laugh at his utter misery.

Natsu's face turned redder with embarrassment and anger,

"Shut up frosty!"

"Why? It's quite entertaining."

"Do you have a death wish!?"

"Hell yeah I have but the death certainly won't be mine!"

"You want to go at it!?"

"Boys." Erza said calmly. This was nothing new in the life of the Scarlet agent however, had it been another time and place that 'Boys' would have been delivered with a deathly punch. "And Gray put your cloths back on." She said and then sighed at the depressing atmosphere in the room.

Rubbing her forehead Erza turned in her chair to face the raven haired man before pinning him with one of her glares, "And don't go getting cocky Gray the only reason you're not going on any blind date is because you actually have your sight set on someone. When are you going to ask Juvia out?"

Trying his best to hide his flushed face, Gray started wearing his cloths, fast and once he was done, he tried changing the subject before any more question came his way about Juvia by pointing someone random on the screen but Natsu beat him over there "Guys look at that-"

"Not gonna happen frostbite! You're answering Erza's question."

A wicked smirk was present on Natsu's face saying 'think before you speak' while Gray gave him a look saying 'I'll get you back for this' he then turned to Erza who was sitting with an expression less...completely neutral…..impossible to tell what she was thinking. Gray gulped before speaking,

"Uhh…well me and…Juvia…"

"Have you asked her yet, Yes or no?" Erza questioned still with a neutral expression.

Gray sighed in defeat and said a simple…"No"

Erza's expression changed into a look of disappointment from anger before she said, "how many times do I have to tell you Juvia does have feelings for you, so quit being a chicken and ask her out already."

"I'm not being a chicken. It's just…Whenever I try to talk to her, my face become super hot and words get stuck in my throat choking me to death or until Juvia finds an excuse to get away from me."

Natsu sat there and watched his friend Erza and his rival/best friend talk about love problems with inattentiveness.

Natsu understood that Gray was having love problems…But he couldn't possibly help him in that (not that he would if he could) because these sort of problems can only be solved by experienced people and Erza is the one to talk to.

But of course if anyone wanted super fast progress without much effort you can talk to Mirajane.

Natsu being the ever-so-energetic couldn't tolerate the depressing atmosphere any more…or in this case he couldn't sit here any more and do nothing but watch people come in and out. Hence he picked up hisphone and stuffed it in his pants as he spoke, "I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

"And who's gonna watch the people pyro!?"

"You ice shit!"

"Natsu, you said you're gonna stay and now you're backing out?" Erza spoke sternly but Natsu picked up the tiny glint of disappointment in her voice. It made Natsu feel like a jerk.

"What else can you expect from this Pyro Erza? Oi ever heard of team work?"

At that moment Natsu wanted nothing but to punch Gray square one in the face but he knew better. If he punched him they both will get a thrashing from Erza and he didn't wanted to be in the hospital for the same reason.

Again.

Natsu let out a sigh and decided to ignore Gray or as he would call him-The frost bitten creeper and told Erza "First, I'll watch them later, all this is being recorded right and second I'm going down to watch the people in person, the monitor screen is damaging my retina."

Natsu watched the scarlet haired woman as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh before she gave the pinkette a small smile, "Fine Natsu just…Don't interact with anyone in the wait area and if you find anybody interesting, let us know."

The pink haired agent gave Erza his signature grin and left before Gray could say anything that might change her mind.

Natsu sprinted his way to the elevator. He was on the eleventh floor right now where all usual monitoring is done and data is stored, the wait and the interview was on the sixth floor but Natsu being the typical Natsu, just had to make a stop at the kitchen which was the entire seventh floor.

"After a meal it's down to sixth floor." Natsu looked at the time, 11:02. And started self talking while texting Mirajane he was so engrossed in texting her that he didn't even noticed that the lift was going up not down until he was greeted by a comrade of his, special agent malachite green Jessica Natalie. Age 23. And a very good stalker of Natsu.

"Hello Natsu. I thought master got you locked up on eleventh floor." She said.

Jessica was actually a pretty face and a good heart too but the only flaw in her was that she was too fake and way too obsessed with Natsu.

At first Jessica was a total flirt and Natsu had to get his friend Lisanna to back her off. However Erza informed him that she is just as crazy as she was before but not just around him.

"Hey Jessica you were here for a bite too?"

"No, actually am going for a meal. You do know that we are at the fourteenth floor right now?"

"Say what!" Natsu moved out of the lift and looked around and yes they were on the fourteenth floor.

"Aww man! No wonder it was taking so long."

"Natsu, kitchen is three floors down from data base and our offices are two floors up, how can it take more time?"

"That's because I'm starving."

"Fair enough. So wanna go and have lunch together?"

The pinkette saw that coming from a mile away and he was so not having lunch with her. This is the same girl who was a total flirt with him on psychopath level and according to Erza still is and if there is one person Natsu never doubts, it's Erza.

It was not like Natsu hated Jessica. He couldn't even if he wanted to he wasn't raised like that; it was just the fact that staying in the company of girls like Jessica will make him lose his virginity…again.

What Erza said is true. Natsu doesn't try. Not because he is picky or anything like that. Nu-Uh, his reasons were far simpler than that. His first reason for not trying at all was that he had no intention of getting involved in sexual congress and second reason was that maybe…just maybe he had his heart set on someone.

The pinkette mentally shook himself out of his thoughts of the past and focused on giving Jessica a reason other than that one, for not having lunch with her.

"So Natsu lets go." She said and got in lift and pressed the button taking them to the seventh floor. Natsu had to get out and luckily luck was with him today. He still had to go and watch the candidates.

"Actually Jessica it'll be a grab 'n go for me. I'm headed to the sixth floor wait area to study the candidates in person, the screen was boring."

"Oh…can't you take five minutes break?"

"I should've been there like seven minutes ago, so no. Sorry." Natsu said looking at his watch to put more emphasis on his own statement. When he looked at Jessica's face it was neutral however the disappointment in her eyes gave her away. She did pretty good trying to mask her feeling but as a blue malachite special agent for fairy tail, unmasking people weren't that hard for him.

"It's okay! Maybe next time."

__Like that'll ever come__ Natsu snapped at her in his head.

When they got at the kitchen a large chicken grab 'n go was ready for Natsu as Mirajane passed it to him. Jessica was shocked to see Natsu taking away his food without even leaving the lift.

"How did Mirajane know you were coming and what you want?"

"Simple; I texted her, later Mirajane, bye." Natsu said it simply and left.

Jessica huffed in annoyance. It had been two year, since Jessica started chasing after Natsu. After firsts six months the youngest Strauss, Lisanna told her to back off and concentrate more on work.

According to Jessica, Lisanna is annoying. She was here at fairy tail just a year before Jessica joined. Even though that was the case, Jessica always considered herself the senior; considering the fact that she was the special agent while Lisanna was with emergency unit.

At Crime Education University's (or C.E.U.'s for short) fresher man party, Jessica remembered seeing Natsu but at that time she didn't care because first year at C.E.U. 78% of people fail and she don't wanted that happening to herself because Jessica considered herself a winner not a puny loser. Scarlet Erza was actually a year ahead of Natsu but ended up being same batch for the same reason.

__You can't always keep running away from me Natsu because I will never stop chasing you,__Jessica thought smirking.

In the lift Natsu tore the foil around the chicken grab 'n go and finished it before reaching the 6th floor.

As Natsu left the lift the first thing he noticed was that the air here was more tense than that of the CCTV room, every man and woman here was doing something or the other to reduce their nerves.

Natsu walked toward the wait area and noticed a few prying eyes staring at him but he ignored them and walked inside, as for the room itself was packed.

"The timing for the interview is from 8 am to 5 pm, why is it packed at 11" Natsu wondered out loud taking notice of time.

He walked around in the room looking at the candidates many of them must've thought that he was here for an interview as well because one random person sitting in a chair asked Natsu 'if he was here for interview as well'.

Natsu turned to the man and said nothing but simply nodded, lying isn't good, but telling them that I'm an agent here they won't act like themselves. Natsu thought.

The man nodded and in a rather unfriendly tone he asked, "So what are your qualifications?"

"I'm a C.E.U. graduate."

The man's face paled after hearing about Natsu's C.E.U. graduation and probably wanted nothing more than to get out of the conversation more than Natsu did.

He laughed half-heartedly "Ha-Ha…..uh well good luck." With that he turned and started pretending as if Natsu wasn't even standing there. Natsu, on the other hand, mentally scoffed and moved ahead he didn't had time to waste on piece of shit like him.

Walking around the hall, a girl caught salamander's eye, she had brown hair which turned dirty blond half way her hair length. She was sitting in a chair in the right side of the room. She was wearing a white shirt which had ruffles on the shoulder and a black pencil skirt, her hair was tied in a high pony tail and was doing something on her cell phone. Natsu stared at her for a good ten seconds and then glanced at the security camera on the right corner of the hall then back at the girl.

His phone buzzed because of the call from Erza.

"Hey Erza."

_"That girl, anything special?"_ Erza asked in a voice that was both commanding and questioning.

"Well out of all she seems to be calm…really calm….more like confident."

There was a pause before Erza spoke again.

_"Do you think she might be malachite?"_

"If she is a malachite, it means she's not red which means that her chances to be working in the special unit is low and before you even think about it, no I don't see anything special in her professionally and non-professionally alike."

_"Don't act like that with me Natsu, it is I who decides who is special enough for you unprofessionally!" _Erza exclaimed from the other side of the cell._ "As for now, go and find out which malachite she is, green or blue."_

"Aye sir." with that Natsu ended the call.

_Alright lady let's see what your made of?_ He thought and took two deep breaths before he walked up to her and faked cough to have her attention.

"Hello may I help you?" The girl asked politely but her eyes were a whole other matter. They were shooting some serious daggers at him.

__Yep! she is malachite__, Natsu thought taking the chair beside her, he opened his mouth to talk but the girl beat him to it, "You want to know about my qualification?"

"How did you know?" Salamander asked a bit surprised but then not surprised at all.

"Everyone ask the same question, and when I tell them, they get lost." the girl said with a hint of smugness in her voice.

"Maybe I'll stick around." Natsu answered politely.

"C.E.U. graduate, Green malachite." She said confidence dripping in her voice, Natsu nodded and thought to himself how she was definitely not gonna make it in special unit. "Level four. That's good."

Surprised by his comment and the fact that he was still here, she asked "What about you?"

"Me? Well I'm level three."

At that the girl dropped her phone on the desk.

The shocked expression on her face made Natsu wanna laugh out loud yet at the same time made him wonder that maybe he had seen her somewhere before. Shaking that thought of his mind he got up from the chair and dusted any imaginary dust off his cloths and walked off completely ignoring her yet he could feel her shocked eyes following his back until he left the room.

* * *

**Hello,**

**First of all I'd like people to know that I had posted this story before but then I had to take it down because of some personal issues which was kind of lame I shouldn't had done that.**

**But here I am posting it again from starch and better than before.**

**Second, to all those who just discovered this story I hope you like it. And it is updated regularly on Saturdays. And don't worry if I miss a Saturday that i will definitely post on the next saturday.**

**Because MZ. HYDE will be a complete story.**

**Your sincerely,**

**blackLocks.**

* * *

**And now little about the story:-**

**Malachite: this is a ranking system used in crime education university. There are total of five levels of malachite.**

**Level five is brown malachite.**

**Level four is green malachite.**

**Level three is blue malachite**

**Level two is red malachite.**

**And as for level one that is something people call 'unachievable gold'**


	2. Chapter two

Exiting the first corridor and going through the second, Natsu was standing in front of one of the many doors behind which one of fairy tail's agent were interviewing the candidates one by one.

'Should I knock…nah, its okay to enter like this…..I guess' and without another thought Natsu opened the door. Lisanna, his friend, was sitting on the table with her leg overlapping on another and was going through a file.

"May I come in ma'am?" Lisanna looked up from her paper work and found her friend. Natsu gave her a sly smile and she returned it before turning it into smirk.

"Well, I have not yet called the next candidate but it seems you're in a hurry sir…I think I should interview you first." She said.

"Yes, I…well…." The duo tried to keep their joke alive but ended up laughing anyway.

Lisanna was the one to break the mirthful moment. "*giggle*what's up*giggle* Natsu?"

Natsu's loud laughter turned to chuckles and he walked towards her. Lisanna hopped off the table and offered Natsu a chair and sat on the one right next to his giggling all the way through.

"I thought, you, Erza and Gray were monitoring the candidate" Lisanna asked Natsu rather impatiently because he wasn't even seated yet.

He looked at her with a frown then asked "May I sit down ma'am?" Lisanna struck his tongue at him and watched him bite his lower lip preventing himself from smiling, smirking or grinning at whatever that was coming to his mind but Lisanna found it the sexiest thing she saw all day.

She took her time taking note of Natsu's appearance; he was wearing a v-neck T shirt red in color with black lining, black track pants and black shoes aka training cloths.

"Like what you see?" Lisanna gaze locked with his smirking face and she couldn't help but one covering her own.

"I bet Jessica liked what she must've seen or will see." It was a secret well kept…that Lisanna Strauss loved Natsu Dragneel. She was all too eager to face Jessica when Natsu asked her to deal with that shit.

Lisanna like Natsu for many things but the most important were; Him being… so himself, so Natsu. He was funny, smart, cheerful, caring person who always put his comrades before him, and not to mention a brave heart and sexy look and of course the most outstanding feature to be found in any sexy man…virginity.

Lisanna had asked Natsu once about if he had ever been kissed anyone before. Natsu hesitated at first in telling her about it but when he did she was in awe and swooning.

Natsu Dragneel; blue malachite; age 23, has never kissed before. Mavis knows what Lisanna would do to get his first kiss and then there was Jessica. The pain in Lisanna's neck. According to her, Jessica was first a total flirt and now a total….Bitch.

Jessica always acted so innocent in front Natsu that it made Lisanna's blood boil. Jessica used to wait just for the right moment to cling on to Natsu. It got so out of his hand that he had to take Lisanna's help to deal with her. Of course Lisanna was very pleased with the fact Natsu trusted her to that level.

"So have you seen her yet?" Lisanna asked in a melancholic voice.

The ever so ignorant Natsu replied, "she crossed my path once today in the elevator…hence I think I'll be using the stairs for the rest of the day?" Natsu spoke in a tone of an english Nobel-man which sent both of them in another laughing fit.

When both had calmed down, they stared into their own spaces enjoying the blissful silence of each other's company. Then Natsu decided to break it with a question,"what's the status of the interview?"

"Packed."

"Saw that."

"Busy."

"Really….."

"Natsu get to the point." Lisanna asked irritated. As much as she loved Natsu, he could be irritating sometimes. Natsu on the other hand sweat dropped and said, "Nothing."

"Anyway how many chosen yet?" Natsu enjoyed talking to Lisanna; the way they joked around and teased each other it really made Natsu happy or at least in some sense…made him connected to his past.

Erza had an image of what kind of girls Natsu was into or would like to have as his girlfriend, the image was usually of a girl with a cheerful smile and big blue or green hopeful eyes and most uncharacteristic of all five feet tall. Natsu had laughed so hard when Erza guessed Natsu's preference of girls that Erza had to smack him to get him to shut up.

But he also never told Erza what kind of girls or rather girl he likes…

Natsu subconsciously frowned a little…he liked girls with big eyes but those with an even bigger wall around them. He liked girls with cheery smile while they held his words against him…he liked girls who were just like a time bomb just waiting to blow up and give him an earful.

He liked this because these were _her_ traits.

_'Her'_ that made him the man he is today.

"Natsu you listening?" Lisanna asked pulling Natsu before he ventured too far in his life. He silently thanked her and nodded, then turned towards her completely to focus on what he had to say.

"14 so far highlighted no malachite yet." Lisanna answered and picked the same file from the desk that she was reviewing before, passing it to Natsu so he could see it for himself.

There were 14 names written so far along with an on-the-spot photo of the person.

"They all look nervous in the photo as well." Natsu said as he closed and tossed the file back to the table.

"Don't say that Natsu don't forget there was a time when you were in their shoes!" Lisanna exclaimed quietly but sternly to which Natsu just waved a hand,"No can do and as far as I am concerned I got a special recommendation for myself from deam."

Lisanna frowned,"Its not deam its dean."

"That _'M'_ is for monster, monster dean, 'deam'." Natsu smirked as he explained the reference to lisanna who then facepalmed herself.

"Any way, later" Natsu said as he got up with a jump.

"Later Natsu and beside I should calling the next one in." Lisanna said standing up herself and walking behind the table. Natsu lazily walked towards the door, opened it and suddenly remembered that he forgot to ask something.

"I forgot to ask." He stated as he turned and closed the door behind me.

Lisanna's face snapped towards natsu and she almost shrieked,"Yes Natsu!" Both of them stared at each other face dumb-folded. It was no doubt in their minds, Lisanna knew she had acted like a love sick Jessica and Natsu had noticed it. As for Natsu, he knew Lisanna had acted like Jessica and he also knew that Lisanna had noticed him noticing her.

Lisanna faked a cough,"What's up, something left?" she asked keeping trying to keep her composure and act like nothing happened.

"Ugh…nothing, I just wanted to ask you out of two fifty how many are done and left?"

"Well it would be hard to tell you the exact number… if you would have come here ten minutes early." Lisanna replied thankfully that Natsu decided to ignore her odd behavior.

"Good thing I didn't came early." Natsu replied and lisanna giggled it was reassuring for her, she knew things weren't going to get awkward for them.

Lisanna picked another file from behind the table and picked up a file and passed it to Natsu.

"It's been really packed and timing is till 5." Lisanna said as Natsu flipped through the pages, "Total number of agents interviewed so far is…135 out of 250, 14 selected, no malachite yet." Natsu said surprised by the numbers, "135 already selected…at this rate we'll be done by 2!" He exclaimed excitedly; and honestly why wouldn't he be excited Natsu being field agent was not used to sitting behind a screen for too long.

"Yeah only if we could know how many are sitting outside?" Lisanna told him bringing down to earth.

"Oh I've got that". Natsu gave his signature grin, threw the file at the table and stormed out of the room even before Lisanna could say wait he was gone.

She giggled. Natsu was way over energetic. She then sighed and decided to get back to wor-

"Seventy six!"

Lisanna jumped and shrieked making Natsu laugh between his pants, he then walked in took Lisanna's water bottle and gulped it down in a second."You owe me a water bottle- wait what?"

"I said seventy six."

"Seventy six what?"

"Uhhhhh…. Total number of people sitting outside is seventy six." Natsu said running a hand over his face trying to calm himself down. Lisanna smirked to herself; she was always proud when she annoyed Natsu.

"Oh! Sorry." She said unable to hide the amused look on her face.

"Don't say you're sorry, because you're not."

"Whatever. But how do you know there are seventy six candidates outside?" She questioned him and Natsu just smirked and replied that he 'counted'.

"Whatever I guess I'll never understand how the brain of blue malachite runs." Lisanna said calculating the number of candidates left to come.

"Thirty nine more to come."

"Sounds good at this rate we'll be done by 2"

"Yeah, anyway Natsu I was wondering chief said we could have a 2 hour break after this right?" Lisanna said walking back to her chair and sitting down.

"Yeah what about it?" Natsu said sitting down himself.

"Well I was wondering if we could have lunch outside." Lisanna said and then almost laughed at the look that Natsu gave. It was priceless!

Lisanna knew exactly what Natsu was thinking but decided against simplifying her words instead to confuse him even more. "So Natsu were on?"

Natsu with a pale look replied hesitantly,"Oh…ughh….yeah."

He is so confused, it's so cute. Lisanna thought but in the end decided to have some mercy on the poor guy, "So you can tell the gang about it and I'll finish work" at first Natsu was confused but when he understood he looked like he was coming out of death's mouth, color returned to his face a little more than usual…wait

"Are you blushing!?"

Natsu paled again, "no! And I'll tell them!" He shouted as he ran out of the room leaving Lisanna to laugh by herself.

Natsu walked down the hallway with his cheeks inflated about what Lisanna said, when he walks out to the wait area, again his eyes landed on that level four girl. She wasn't looking as confident as before but was still confident. Natsu sober up from his flustered moment and texted Lisanna.

_Hey lis there's a girl don't know her name but white shirt, shoulder ruffle half blond half dirty blond. A malachite level four._

Send.

Natsu looked up form her cell and found his gaze locked with her 'level four' it seemed like a staring competition and he lost because of a text from Lisanna.

_Her name is Viola Natalie; Green Malachite;_

_Age 21, recently graduated_

_Coming straight from C.E.U. fresh_

_Jessica's sister._

So it said.

Natsu smirked looked up and gave a taunting nod to Viola. She on the other hand blushed and looked away. Natsu chuckled and walked away.

By 1:30 every single candidate was present and most had left.

Natsu and team had thought that they would be done and free from the interviews by 2; however that was not the case. The entrance was still not over thanks to that single person, who probably decided to sleep in today of forgot they had to be here entirely.

Certain someone had decided not to show up yet.

The door to Lisanna's temporary office on the sixth floor, slammed opened startling the occupant of the room. There walked in a very angry looking scarlet head followed by a pink, raven, black, azure blue and a blue head. All sulking.

Erza took the right chair to the table while Natsu leaned against the left wall of the room. Gray stood across Erza. The blue haired female with the petite figure stood beside Lisanna's sitting figure in her chair across the table and the azure blue haired women with a rather busty figure sat in the chair beside Erza, the man with black hair and a pierced face stood leaning on the wall opposite to Natsu.

"Lisanna, that person, any clue?" Erza asked scaring Lisanna a bit. Lisanna calmed her nerve to answer the angry woman. "N-no…no Erza they are still not here" she answered swallowing the fear that was building in her for unknown reason.

Erza is a nice person, ready to die for her friends. Everyone loves her however the day you piss her off will be the day you regret your being and the day you mess with her cake….well it will be your last mistake 'cause she will beat you to death.

And after Natsu telling Erza and the others about the 'lunch out', Erza had been super excited about it since she is the one who picked the restaurants- 8 Island. That just happened to be famous for its cakes. So indirectly the person who was missing for the interview was keeping Erza away from cakes.

"WHAT!?" Erza shouted and slammed her fist on the table making Lisanna and the others flinch. "Has this person forgotten that she has to give her interview!?"

The azure blue haired girl sitting beside Erza mustered the courage to calm her angered friend, "D-don't worry E-Erza, Juvia thinks this p-person must have not f-forgotten about such an important interview and this is just a single person, we can g-go to 8-isla-"

"-It's not about us going to 8 Island or not Juvia. It's about this candidate, did he just lost track of time? Or just forgot that fairy tail is having is having their annual entrance and he or she is on the list?" Erza almost scolded Juvia but was able to go easy on her poor soul.

"I see...I am sorry." Juvia apologized that to in first person indicating the fact that her sorry was genuine. Erza smiled and gave her reassurance that it was okay.

There was a moment of silence where everyone staring in their own personal spaces.

"Levy is there any new dead people?" asked, the man with piercing on his face and black hair.

"No, there's nothing new Gajeel and you shouldn't talk like people dying unnatural deaths is a natural thing." The woman standing beside Lisanna with petite figure and blue hair scolded Gajeel.

Natsu stared at everyone the level of his boredom was so high and his mood so bumped that he didn't even felt like getting in a brawl with- speaking of which,

"Gray stop stripping." Natsu said casually stopping Gray in the process of opening his pants button."Oh crap!" Gray cursed picking his shirt and pulling it over his head.

Levy on the other hand, her eyes were stuck on the blush covering Juvia's face. Levy smirked at the opportunity she had gotten to tease her friend. Levy knew if it had been her in Juvia's place and Gajeel in Gray's, she would be blushing too but there was simply no way levy would leave a chance of teasing her girl-friends. After all it's been 4 years since Gajeel and Levy had gotten into their relationship yet they still teased her like day one .

Trying her hardest best to hide her smirk, Levy spoke in a concerned voice.

"Juvia are you okay…" Levy walked in front of Juvia,"…you look red…" she touched her forehead checking if she had fever, clearly aware of the answer, "…..It doesn't seem like you have fever."

Juvia's face grew redder and Levy bit her lip to prevent herself from smirking. She glanced around to see the expression of her others friends.

Gajeel stood in his place with his typical Gajeel face. Natsu on the other hand was biting his lower lip, he gestured Levy to look behind Juvia at a little distance where Gray stood with a flushed face. Erza nodded in approval to Levy's action while Lisanna sighed.

"Juvia Is fine." Juvia said not looking at levy in the eye. Levy giggled and move to the shelves where there was a stack of files were kept. Levy had nothing to read in particular on her hence she ended up reading the reports

Lisanna noticed Levy and Natsu teasing poor Juvia and Gray, it was fun for her to watch but too tiring for her to participate. However Lisanna also noticed the disappointment in their eye…towards their final candidate and also towards their broken plan.

They all had been really excited at the thought of extra three hour of break but now it was fifteen minutes to four yet no sign of 'extra free-time' aka candidate number 250.

"Guys I think you all should get going." Lisanna said leaning back in her chair. They all give her the are-you-kidding-with-me-look, so Lisanna explained further,"I mean its only one person, right. It is going to 4 in fifteen minutes, you guys should go take the seats and while you're at it save one for me and if the candidates does not show up by 4:30, then I'm on my to you guys. Okay."

"Are you crazy Lisanna? We can't leave you behind!" Levy exclaimed.

Erza nodded in agreement with her eyes closed.

"Well you must be, if you think we'll leave a friend behind." Juvia stated boldly.

Erza nodded in agreement with her eyes closed, again.

Lisanna sighed it wasn't like this was surprising or anything but one thing that she did knew was that she was sending her friends ahead.

"Thanks guys you are the best, it's just that if you would go you could save me a piece of Yajima's special strawberry cakes before they sold out."

Erza snapped open her eyes.

Before anybody could react to her words Erza stood from her chair making it roll back a bit. "Very well then, if that is what you wish, we would gladly go and save a piece of strawberry cake for you." Erza said, giving everyone the look that said 'agree-with-me-or-die'.

Everyone groaned at the obsession of Erza for cakes but nobody argued back because Erza was very true to her expressions.

Slowly everybody started to make their way out of the room. First Gajeel exited followed by Levy, Juvia and Gray; Natsu however, didn't budge from his position, and he was still standing where he was observing Lisanna who was pretending to be thankful to erza for saving some 'cake'.

"Natsu-" before Erza could say anything further Natsu cut her off (not literary).

"Coming Erza."

"Good but hurry up! I'm certainly not sitting with the love birds. And I most certainly don't want to ruin any chances for Gray being alone with Juvia, hence I'm driving.

"Yes ma'am."

Natsu started walking towards the door where Erza was no longer standing, he turned with a concerned look on his face and Lisanna gave him a reassuring smile. He stared at her for a second or two before flashing her his signature grin and then he ran of to catch-up with Erza.

Lisanna was now alone in the room and was missing the warm atmosphere of the room caused by her friends presence. They merely had left for two minutes and she was already missing them, so in order to distract herself from longing of her friends lisanna started thinking about that one thing that gave her warmth even when it was not there.

Natsu's smile.

Lisanna was sitting there staring at the computer that showed her the wait area, she had stared to wonder whether this candidate was going to come or not. That was when a sudden thought struck her

She should at least know who she is waiting for.

Lisanna leaned forward and picked up a file and flipped through the pages that contained information on every single one of the 250 candidates and stopped at the one that did not had the 'interviewed' stamp on it.

Lisanna pulled it out and began reading the details of this person some in her mind and mumbling the others to herself.

So this person is a girl.

22 years old.

"C.E.U. graduate."

July 01 x767

"Lucy Heartfilia."

**Hey guys,**

I hope you liked this chapter. Pease do share your thoughts with me. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Like it if you really do.

Yours sincerely,

blackLocks

PS: just in case anybody has a doubt in their mind that I may stop writing again…rest assured I'll never do that because by not completing my story I insult myself…

So yeah MZ HYDE in one of my very first steps toward my goal and I am never letting myself down again.

Bey.


	3. Chapter three

"It's weird."

"What is it Levy?" asked Juvia, to her lost in thought friend.

After Lisanna telling Erza and gang about 'catching up', they left and now they are waiting for their friend at 8 islands.

They were in 8 islands backyard sitting area in a table for six people, they decided when Lisanna comes they would just drag a vacant chair. They would have taken the table for 8 people but it was already occupied by some collage boys who were rather loud.

Erza was trying extremely hard to save some cake for Lisanna. The collage boys were just making her angry with their loud blabbering and constant laughing. 5:10. Their break had officially started and their friend was still not with them.

"That Lisanna hasn't showed up yet. Isn't it?" Levy stated it as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Well it was. Now every brain sitting there started thinking of reasons why Lisanna was so late. Nobody could blame them for thinking about reasons rather than talk and gossip like other people, after all every one sitting on this table was a malachite, it was now kind of in their instincts. They much rather have a perfect reason for someone's absence then talk about thing that didn't gain them anything.

C.E.U. is a huge university to help people grow, it make them more responsible and capable. When it comes to its size, there are no branches but only one located in the city of Magnolia…like a town in a city.

It got every facility a student can ask for, it has 14 huge building, each with 3 floors and each floor having 30 being the minimum numbers of rooms and is being divided into equal number of 7 building by a huge boundary wall in the middle with 15 total gates at individual intervals. One side, is called Quatro Cerberus (or Q.C. for short); it's C.E.U. boy's section with red and black color buildings and the other side is called Mermaid Heels (or M.H. for short); its C.E.U. girl's section with red and white color buildings.

Both M.H. and Q.C. have same rules and facilities (game center, spas, shopping centers, gyms, etc.) and in teaching and knowledge, girls and boys are given equal perspective.

All sorts of clubs and studies for different field of lives like docs to cops, etc. The title malachite though is given according to different qualification required at the different levels of different fields.

Waiting for their friends, Erza Scarlet is red malachite so is Levy McGarden, but Levy is that because of her excels in medical science. Which confuses everyone since Erza can kill you with a snap of her hand and Levy well...never mind, but one thing that is clear for everyone is strength alone cannot get you a malachite title.

Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox are blue malachite while Juvia Lockser is green malachite, Lisanna Strauss is brown malachite. Malachite may work anywhere they wish but when C.E.U. need them they have to come to C.E.U.'s aid.

Malachites are also given special ids and black suits with their level color lining and vine patterns all around it (for example, Erza have a bullet prove vest, a hostler, and coat. Every article has red lining and vines pattern, for pants Erza have two options either red or black jeans but most people including Erza prefer black. Despite all this malachite who studied under crime's unit get guns license and their very own guns, also with their malachite color lining engraved on them,). Whenever C.E.U. or any foundation having the power to summon the malachite, calls for them they have to be there in there malachite uniform.

So after a couple of minute of thinking Gray spoke, "Maybe gramps gave her something to do while she was about to leave."

"I hope she gets here soon, this strawberry short-cheese cake will be so displeased with Lisanna." Said Erza trying her best to make her cake last long so she could save Lisanna's share.

"Now that would be really bad Erza, how about you eat it and order some more cake for Lisanna…and yourself." Natsu stated not looking at Erza and stirring his coffee with its straw, also trying not to offend her.

Once Natsu look up, he saw Erza's eyes beaming with happiness and a big smile adoring her face, "Thank you Natsu."

Natsu flashed Erza his magical grin but it wore off as they heard loud laughing from the collage boys. "Tsk. Bunch of suckers, can't they sense they are just disturbing everybody else."

Levy putted her hand on her boyfriend are and rubbed it in a soothing manner. "They can Gajeel, but they just don't care. Anyway leave that be." She turned to Erza, and she gave her a questioning look, "So Erza what is it that you're hiding, you've been in a good mood, Natsu and Gray don't have any bruises yet and most of the day is gone. What's on your mind?"

Erza raised a brow a Levy making her a bit tense, 'should I have not asked her this question?' she thought meanwhile Gajeel prepared to jump in and sacrifice himself for his girlfriend.

Erza suddenly broke her expression in a super happy one and caught Levy into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm getting married!!" after hearing this everybody tensed, Erza sensing the tension in the air continued, pulling away from Levy. "To Jellal."

This time it was Erza who was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Juvia and Levy.

"CONGRATULATION!"

Levy and Juvia jumped on Erza; it took all of Natsu's will power not to join with them. He was extremely happy for Erza and why wouldn't he be. Erza and Natsu had a secret brother sister relation that he respected a lot.

Everyone had known Jellal for over five years now, enough to know that they can bet their life in the fact that Jellal will always keep Erza happy, no matter the circumstance. According to Erza she has known Jellal ever since she can remember, they grew up in an orphan house, went to the same school, worked part time at the same place, and got their scholarship to C.E.U. and failed the first year because they were busy being lovey-dovey, rather than concentrating on studies.

And since they've always been together Jellal is also a part of fairy tail. He is an investigator, red malachite undercover agent, getting information on the biggest gang in the underworld; the Bottom Alliance.

When Natsu met Erza for the first time, it was in (his) fresher man party of C.E.U. and they became friends instantly because she was curious about how a boy can have pink or rather as Natsu claims salmon hair. At first she kept accusing him about how he shouldn't had dye his hair. Natsu had to pick few strands of his hair to prove its salmon…not pink….naturally.

In his circle of friends, Gray had known Natsu the longest, seven years total, the rest of them only knew natsu around five years. Still Gray knew him as much as any other friend of his, absolutely nothing beyond those seven years.

This was a good thing according to Natsu.

Gray was looking just as happy as Natsu, because his relationship with Erza is just like his. They were going to say something but at the same time his, Gray's and Gajeel's eyes snapped on those collage boys who were shamelessly staring at they three ladies.

Natsu had wanted nothing but to punch the living daylights out of those creeps but thankfully the 'death glare' was enough. He was disgusted by their action and he was disgusted at himself, because there was a time when Natsu used to stare at ladies just like that.

Anyway it wasn't like that anymore because he was a 'virgin' now and since they looked away he was pretty satisfied though he could still hear them talking about Erza, Levy and Juvia, his ears were very sensitive.

Trying to ease the air around them Natsu spoke, "Congrats Erza!" The way he had said it sounded so childish and cute that erza couldn't help but elope him in a bone crushing-suffocating hug. Natsu could feel his face heating up.

Embarrassment? Yeah!

"Awe Natsu thank you!" Natsu almost died trying to get out of her steel grip. When he did so his face was flushed and he was literally panting.

"Do you really have to do that Erza!?"

"Natsu you were too cute for me to hold back."

"Still-"

"Sorry I'm late. "

The gang heard someone shouting; a girl's voice probably Lisanna. "Guess its Lisanna." Levy said hopefully looking at the entrance. "She shouldn't shout like that." Erza said looking at her now empty plate.

"I'm gonna go and get more coffee…" I looked at Erza, "…and some cake."

Erza nodded calmly, then suddenly frowned, "and her as well."

"Aye sir."

Natsu walked towards the door passing by the collage boys to the door…only to fall back on his butt as the door slammed open revealing a girl almost screaming the word, "sorry I'm late" out loud.

"Oww!" Natsu said rubbing his butt to ease the sudden pain. He heard laughing of almost everyone in the backyard, he glanced back at his friends only to see they were laughing the loudest. Gajeel and Gray were laughing their ass off while the girls were giggling uncontrollably. "Losing your footing there salamander." Gajeel spoke in the middle of his creepy laugh.

"Man you're so pathetic." This time it was Gray slamming his knee.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

Natsu turned back to the source of that voice and also the cause of commotion.

He looked at her face, to meet deep blue eyes, full of guilt and a look of apology plastered on her doll like face. He examined the girl from head to toe. The cloths she was wearing were simple, a white sleeveless v-neck t shirt, a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, backpack and a thin long blue scarf wrapped around her neck that did not cover her cleavage. She had long dirty blond hair tied up in a high ponytail and no flings covering her face.

Although she wore simple cloths, she looked adorable and young; 15-18 something.

She extended her hand to help Natsu back to his feet as she spoke, "I'm soo sorry, I wasn't careful, my fault, sorry."

After a round of laughter everyone went back to their own work, giggling. However those collage boys were very interested in the matter. Natsu stood up from the ground with her help, as for Gray and Gajeel they were still very busy laughing.

"Don't worry, just be more careful." NatsuI chuckled at her childish way of sighing; as if glad she won't be punished for her actions. Levy walked up to them, "Are you okay Natsu?"

"Yeah Lev-" then suddenly reality dawned at me, "-wait you were the one who was shouting that 'you are late' before?" I spoke suddenly to the girl who apparently still had not let go of my hand.

She heard Natsu word and she stared in her space, slowly but surely her eyes widening as, Natsu supposed she remembered her current state. "I'm LATE!!"

'Yep she is the one who shouted' Natsu thought, as she literally yanked his hand away and pushed through him and Levy.

She walked in the middle of the yard looking around for someone they presumed was waiting for her…or not.

"Great. I'm here first." She squealed and then walked up to the 'table-for-two' between Natsu and his friends and the collage boys. She noticed all the stares she was getting and sank down in her chair due to embarrassment.

Natsu and all his friends were watching her as she pulled out a thick sociology book and two spirals bound registers and a pencil pouch that Natsu could probably use as a pillow, from her backpack. 'A unique personality' Natsu thought, a minute before she was shouting then embarrassed and now doing some writing in her books as if nothing happened.

"A unique personality, don't you think?"

"Yeah for sure." Natsu replied replied but noticed it was not Levy who spoke but Lisanna standing behind them.

"LIS what took you so long?" Levy asked in her worried tone.

Lisanna giggled nervously and Natsu raised a brow at her in a questioning look. Then she spoke, "How about first we eat lunch, I'm kind of starving."

"Yeah we all are thanks to some late comer." Gajeel said.

Lisanna stuck her tongue at Gajeel and walked up to the table "oh we're one chair short." She stated matter-of-factly.

"You take the chair; I'll get the coffee, cake and _lunch_." Natsu said as he turned on his heel as Levy went back to her seat.

Lisanna called, "Thanks Natsu."

"Oh! And when I'm back, be done with your screaming and squealing about Erza's big news."

Natsu went inside the bakery, to the counter he opened his mouth to speak but got interrupted of squeals coming from the backyard. Natsu smirked to himself and turned to the confused cashier, he chuckled and said, "A coffee, your special lunch for 7 and 5 strawberry delight cakes."

"Anything else, sir?"

"No that would be fine." Natsu paid the man and went back, Natsu was about to enter when his sensitive ears picked up the conversation between two boys.

"Dude did you checked out that 'I'm-late' girl?" asked one of them.

"Totally man she has the whole package!"

Natsu fumed slowly as those two boys were laughing. He just scoffed stepped out of there wearing a frown on his face, until he noticed the smiles on his friends faces and didn't wanted to darken their mood.

He took a moment to calm himself down.

Before he walked back to his friends.

**_Hey guys,_**

I hope you're satisfied with this chapter. Also I have some good news lucy would come to this story in the next capter so look out for it.

Again like it if you did.

Yours sincerely,

blackLocks


	4. Chapter four

Thanks to everyone who is taking some time off of their busy schedule to check out my work.

**Guest**: sorry for the wait but here is lucy finally introduced below.

**Morenoel**: *grins* sorry but it will be a few chapters before lucy finally stirs something up.

**Ushindeshi**: thanks :D

**ProbablyEpsilon**: thank you. I'll definitely make it awesome. Cheers!

**Bakafangirl**: thank you so much. I cannot explain how happy it make me feel knowing that someone out there remembered me and my work. Someone who appreciates it…thank you. Oh! By the way I totally get you coz I'm a sucker for strong female leads as well. **;D**

"So what did I miss…if only the squealing then good, if anything else fill me in?"

"How about first you get yourself a chair ash-brain?" Gray mocked Natsu while toying with his signature crest-pendent waiting for Natsu to retort back but Natsu didn't because he knew if he fought now Gray will end up dead…literally.

So instead of spoiling his mood even more than before Natsu just rolled his eyes and looked around for a vacant chair.

"Wow this is twice in a day Natsu, are you sick?" Erza asked Natsu with a surprised look on her face making Natsu freeze in his tracks. This was really the second time in today that Natsu had ignored Gray.

"What do you mean Erza?" Levy asked, out of curiosity.

"This twice Levy that Natsu actually didn't argue with Gray."

Natsu cursed and praised Erza's observing skills at the same time. He thought about it; was it really that much of a big deal that he didn't fought with Gray?

Yes. Yes it was.

Natsu searched through his brain. Anything, any lame reason would be enough to get him out of this mess, Natsu thought and then an idea struck. He faked a surprised look and exclaimed,"What frost bite is still alive!?" Natsu then turned with a smug look to Gray, who was shooting daggers at Natsu, "Oh you really are."

"You're asking for it flame brain." Shouted Gray keep in mind of his surrounding.

"It's not good to consider your friends dead Natsu." Surprising enough it was Juvia who spoke up for Gray before Natsu could retort back; Shooting more intense kind for daggers like Gray.

"Yeah you-"

"Exactly Natsu you shouldn't talk of death like that."

_Really Levy you too!?_ Natsu shouted in his mind and turned to her only not to say anything when he saw her giving him her best 'the look'. Natsu just scoffed in understanding and turned around. "Any vacant chair?"

"There is a chair salamander with that 'I'm, late' girl-"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Natsu growled before he knew it. Everyone stared at the man with pink hair with wide eyes. _I blew it! the happy moment gone thanks to the great dark lord Dragneel_. Natsu thought.

Erza opened her mouth to say something but natsu just raised his hands in surrender,"Sorry guys." He took a deep breath and continue,"It wasn't a big deal I made it." Nobody looked satisfied with Natsu's half-ass explanation but Erza made them think otherwise,"okay Natsu but you have to explain yourself later."

Natsu gave Erza a thankful smile and turned away from his group of friends to the only vacant chair.

Natsu walked over to the dirty blonde hair girl. she was wearing huge reader's glasses that made her face look more childish.

"Hey." Natsu mentally facepalmed himself for no reason in particular. He just felt like it.

She looked up from her work, full black frame glasses perfectly settled on her face. A smile found its way to her lips and Natsu swore he felt the same satisfaction he feels every single time Wendy smiles at him and naturally Natsu smiled too.

"Hey." She got up from her seat and bowed continuing. "Sorry about for the fall, sir. I'll be more careful."

"Hey don't mention it its absolutely fine and call me Natsu."

Natsu eyes widened a fraction of an inch seeing how perfectly her smile matched her lips.

_I swear if she is the flirt type I am seriously going to go to her parents and teach them about a thing or two about being responsible parents,_ Natsu thought genuinely.

"Thank you, Natsu."

There was a couple of seconds of awkward silence between them. Natsu thought of breaking the silence between them by making his request but he was a second too late.

"Is there something you need, Natsu?"

"Uhh yeah…yeah. If its okay can I take this chair, we're kind of short one."

"Oh you need the chair." She made a pouty face and continued to speak, " But you see that-"

The sound of her cell ringing cut her off.

"-It's my phone excuse me."

Natsu watched her blankly as she took out her phone from her jeans pocket and putted it against her ear.

"Hey where are you? I've been waiting." She said into the phone and thanks to Natsu's sensitive ears he was able to hear everything been spoken from the other side of the cell.

_"Well then don't I'm not coming."_ 'A girl's voice.'

"Figures, since it's been 10 minutes that I came here 5 minutes late." She paused letting other side continue.

_"Sorry and I'm going to Hargeon, won't be back home tonight."_

"You're crazy, right? Why would you go to Hargeon?"

_"I am going because there is a concert that needs to be saved and now if you wanna judge me then run a few of my errands."_

"Okay, okay. Do whatever you want, I won't be running any stupid errands." She paused again.

_"Okay. Have you gotten all the necessary information regarding you sociology project?"_

"Yep, but send me the other book's name."

_How long will you take?_ Natsu thought and missed what the other side was saying.

"Yeah…bye."

She took the phone off of her ear and mumbled something looking at it, then putted it back. "Okay guess you're lucky Natsu, the person I was going to meet is apparently going to hargeon."

"Right lucky…for what again exactly?"

She laughed at the confusion plastered on the salamander's face. "You are funny Natsu and you can take the chair." She said.

"Oh yeah…the chair" Natsu mentally slapped himself.

She turned her back to her things and started pulling them one by one to her bag. Natsu tried thanking the girl but just as she opened his mouth she dropped her pillow size pencil pouch to the ground.

"Crap." She cursed before kneeling down to pick them up.

"Let me help, I guess I can do this much to thank you for the chair ugh..."

Again and of course natsu realized he didn't knew her name and he thought from the way she was not even looking at her she was not going to tell Natsu her name. After picking up all the pens Natsu handed them to her she kept them in the pouch and the pouch in her back pack along with her glasses.

"Thanks for helping me pick up the pens Natsu and sorry again for the fall."

"Like I said don't sweat about it…"

"Michelle."

_Sweet name_ was all that Natsu thought.

"Well it was nice to make your acquaintance Natsu, bye."

"Yeah same." She bowed and left and Natsu watched her till she was out of sight.

"Natsu is in looooooove."

"Shut your mouth Gray before I punch your teeth out."

Natsu grumbled and took the chair to his table and placed it between Erza and Lisanna. The lunch was there and he wasted no time in chowing down.

"So ash brain got her number?" Gray asked.

"Like I said Gray shut up and beside she was giving me 'Wendy vibes'." Natsu replied after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"So sister like figure?" Lisanna asked looking at Natsu.

"Yeah anyway care to explain why you're late?" Natsu said dragging everyone's attention to Lisanna.

"Okay fine." Lisanna said and took a deep breath preparing for an explanation, "I was leaving at 4:30 exactly."

**FLASHBACK**

**LISANNA P.O.V.**

"This is insanity I have been waiting here for so long and this lady still hasn't showed up yet. Does she even remember today is the interview?" I hissed in particular to no one. I kept all the files in their respective places and left the room.

The sixth floor was almost deserted with only me there. As I was leaving and got to the wait area towards the elevator, I saw a beautiful woman standing in the middle of the room with sun-kissed blonde hair, tied in a very messy bun.

She was wearing a t-shirt a size bigger then she was, baby pink in color, sleeves rolled up till her elbows and a blue jacket tied around her waist and a pair of blue skinny jeans and sneakers and wrist bands covering at least 3 inches of her right wrist. She had a back pack and was looking around.

"Wow…Did I come on a wrong day?"

'Even her voice is angelic.' I thought, though her outfit makes her look like she is on a vacation.

"Excuse me, but May I ask, what are you doing here?" I asked her rather sternly.

She looked at me with a grin on her face and her eyes were beautiful brown, deep and for some reason I knew why she is here and who she is but I just wanted to confirm. "And who are you?" I added and with the sternness in my voice her grin faltered and a smile was only left.

"I'm here for F.T.I.B. entrance interview." She explained and I was suddenly furious because she is the one I've been waiting for and she had the nerve to act cool. "If I'm not wrong then you must be Lucy Heartfilia, apparently the last one left for interview." I could no longer hold back the frustration that had been building up inside of me.

"Yes! I'm Lucy-" as I cut her word off the smile she had was completely gone, good. "-you're late! Every single one of the candidate are done by 3." It took all my will power to not shout at her but it was no use.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "excuse me ma'am, but the timing are till 5 pm…hence I'm not late." She paused and looked down not meeting my gaze. There was no scram in her voice.

She was right; there is still half 'n hour left. 'I shouldn't have said it.' I thought. She took another breath and spoke, "I'm sorry for not coming early, I would if I could because...I had...been running errands." She said in a cheery voice, her smile back to her face, as if saying she didn't mind my rude behavior.

I sighed as I remembered I have to meet with the gang at 8-island plus there's no time to argue and the orders were to be nice with all the candidates and here Lucy is one of the candidate.

I turned on my heels back to my office, "follow me, I still have to interview you and meet with my friends at 8-island. They've been waiting and I wouldn't want them to wait for too long."

I sensed her behind me as she jogged to catch up to me, "thank you and to be quite honest I have to meet with someone as well at 8-island." I didn't responded to her, just kept walking, as we got to my (temporary) office, I gestured her to take a seat while I pulled out the necessary files from the shelf then walked behind the table and sat on my leather chair.

"So without any further a due, let us start….is your name Lucy Heartfilia?"

I started the interview and she straightened her back and looked me in the eye and said "yes."

"Then Miss Heartfilia, I am Lisanna Strauss brown malachite for F.T.I.B. And I need you to confirm me that everything this sheet says about you is true."

I handed her the sheet and she spoke, "you can just call me Lucy." I nodded and kept my gaze on her eyes as they roamed the paper. They were confident no one actually told me until now to call them by their first name.

"Indeed. Everything this sheet says about me is true." She confirmed and handed the sheet back to me.

"Okay then Miss Heart-…Lucy, what's your purpose for joining Fairy Tail Investigation Bureau? Why do you want to join us?"

It was the question I asked everyone first and I mentally sighed as I remembered people sweat dropped because of this quest-

"Its…one of the things that I always wanted to do in my life, ever since I got to knew my dad is…was a part of F.T.I.B. and wanted to know what it's like to be a fairy tail member and besides who doesn't like making new friends, right?"

I was taken aback by her answer; her smile was brilliant those perfect pearly bights shining bright.

"O-okay." 'Wait why am I shuttering, get a grip Lisanna.' I calmed myself and took a deep breath. "So your father was a part of fairy tail, Lucy?"

"Yeah, sadly he had to leave when mom got pregnant with me. He had to take care of her and me. Speaking of which, I have something with me." I watched her dig in her backpack and took out a letter.

"What is it?" I took the letter as she extended it out to me.

"It's a letter for chief Makarov that is if he still is the chief. It was given to me with a note that if I ever decided to join fairy tail this letter should be given to the chief regarding me."

I looked at her and she somewhat looked down all of a sudden and tired.

"So this letter is like what we Malachites get from C.E.U. as recommendation?"

"I really don't know that much, the seal has not been broken. The letter has been untouched for almost twenty years." She replied.

I nodded and kept the letter aside. I really wanted to ask her what her father position was here at F.T.I.B. but Erza and gang are waiting.

After that the interview carried on and I told her about all the different division of fairy tail.

•Special unit, where only malachite members of fairy tail work under direct command of the chief.

•Forensic unit, we also call it the medical unit, it's where members of fairy tail, malachite or not, works under the command of higher level malachite, and the malachite in charge has to report to the chief.

•Investigation unit, it's the unit relating to investigation of cases, finding a lead is their jobs and non malachite member can also join this and they work under superior malachite.

•Emergency unit, it's the unit where mostly non malachite and low level malachite works. Just like the name indicates, member working under this unit are able to handle emergencies.

•Call center, perfect place for non fighters, people just have to pick up call and the call are your regular crimes.

I was surprised at the way she answered every question so confidently that eventually I had to ask her about being malachite or not and in answer she said a simple plain no.

4:40. in ten minutes I was done with her interview and since I had a perfect start question I also had a perfect finish question however sadly before I could ask her my phone rang and I didn't expect it to be from chief Makarov. He usually calls malachite in the special unit since they are the ones, who are directly commanded by him, and I don't know from where it started but everyone in F.T.I.B. calls him gramps and master.

"Excuse me Lucy, but I must attend this call." I excused myself and moved out of the room, I'm not sure but I think I heard her mumble a, "sure..." before I exited the room.

I picked the phone and greeted, "Good afternoon master."

_"Noon, Lisanna."_

I heard his voice on the other side of the line.

"Do you need my presence master?"

_"Yes, my child. And what is the status of the interview?"_

I began walking towards the elevator going through the wait area.

"Very well, so far we have picked 33 candidates. Two malachite applications, twenty graduates from C.E.U. and eleven from other various institutions." I paused to give master a chance to speak.

_"Lisanna bring the letter with you and is the interview over?"_ 'The devil I was just ten steps away from the lift, ugh…now I had to go all the way back.'

"I'll get the letters master and the interview is not over yet."

_"How many are left?"_

"Just a single person sir I was actually about to dismiss her, when you called."

There was a pause before master spoke this time,

_"Where are Erza and the gang?" _

"They are at 8-Island sir do you need them?"

_"Go dismiss the candidate then meet me in my office, bring the letters while you're at it."_

"Yes sir." With that I ended the call and headed back to my (temporary) office.

When I reached the door I could hear Lucy's voice and by the sound of it she was talking to someone, I knew eavesdropping is not cool but I can't help myself and surprising enough I could hear a second person's voice. A woman's voice.

I entered the room quietly and there was Lucy sitting her back towards me and had her cell phone in one hand, speaker on.

"Will you stop and tell me at least what the problem is?" Lucy spoke to the phone.

_"I told you, didn't I, my wardrobe assistant is sick and I need you to tell me how I look in my dress."_ The voice on the other side sounded horrified and desperate. I saw Lucy rub her temples and exhale loudly.

"So you weren't joking first when you told e the only reason you called me during my interview even-though-I-told-you-not-too is to ask me to be your stupid wardrobe assistant." She hissed and it was quite not like her because so far I have just heard her cheerful voice.

There was a pause for a good 10 second before she spoke again, "Just what is it that you want?"

_"Come meet me in Hargeon."_

"Are you kidding-"

_"Just, hear me out first. Okay._" Without even giving Lucy a chance she continued she spoke. _"I know you it was stupid, but I wasn't able to find any other reason to give you, which would make you come all the way to Hargeon. Look I need my best friend to be there for me even if it means you are going to nothing but insult me there and tell me…what a pathetic person I am. I... need you to and calm my nervous butt out there. Please…"_

She trailed off and I think I heard sniffling sound…she was crying.

Lucy checked the time. "Okay…" I heard her say, "but two hours are max I'm won't stay a second long. Got it?"

_"Don't 'okay' me promise me."_

"Okay fine I'll come to Hargeon, I promise."

_"Yeah see you soon."_

With that the call ended she kept her cell on the table and ran a hand over her face, "ugh…why me? how I'll manage now?"

'She done talking' I opened the door quietly and closed it and that was enough to get her attention.

"I hope I didn't take long?"

"No you did not but I was starting to get a little bored but a friend called."

I smiled in return and went to sit on my chair.

"Well Lucy since you told me you had a friend to meet, let get this over with."

"Yes please!" I took the chair and rewound the interview in my head, so far Lucy Heartfilia was fine, she didn't shutter answered all my questions perfectly. If she answers this one like I am expecting, there no doubt she'd be in the selected 25.

"So Lucy, do you have any trouble in bloody situations?"

'Okay I-'

"No, as long as I don't have to drink blood I have absolutely no problem with it"

'What the hell? Immediate reply when I even malachites thought about for at least seconds. I was staring at her in disbelief.

"Ugh…Lisanna?" I was staring, I looked down and blinked a few times and a fake cough.

"Yeah sorry I zoned out; you have no problem with blood." 'I feel embarrassed.'

"Yes, because I have seen it when a friend of mine got hurt, it was when I was little; I helped her treat her wound ever since I have no problem with blood."

'Okay I'm gonna suggest her for the written exam'

I took a deep breath out of relief it was finally over, "Okay Lucy I want you to look into this camera for a photo…" I pulled out the camera from the drawer and positioned it she smiled a genuine smile to which I could do nothing but smile as well. "Now Lucy, you are in the suggestion list, later today after our chief selects the top 25, you'll get a call from fairy tail. Thank you for coming just in case you don't make it to the selected 25, though personally speaking I wish you make it I'd like to have a friend like you." I winked her and she grinned brightly, "thanks, me too"

We stood up and shook hands, "Thank you very much Lisanna." She turned to leave as I stamped her information sheet 'interviewed' and started gathering all my stuff.

I glanced at Lucy, she reached the door. A person like her will get selected for the written exam no doubt about it, and just like it is every year, tomorrow are the exams…tomorrow…wait.

"Wait Lucy"

She turned to me the door only a bit opened. "Uh?" I gave it a thought before speaking. "Just a friendly advice Lucy, if you get selected you will have to come tomorrow for the written exam…." She gave me a questioning look, waiting for me to continue, "…so don't go to Hargeon."

She didn't say anything, I practically told her I did listen to her conversation. Her chuckled made me think if I had said anything funny. "Thank you Lisanna but I never break a promise."

Then she left the room and I sighed "Well good luck."

I look at the 4:48. "There is no way I'm meeting my friends any time soon." I gathered the necessary file and picked up the three letters and headed toward master's office, 15th floor.

The lift in this building only goes till the 14th floor and on that floor there is a lift that goes to the 15 floor and it only opens for malachite members of fairy tail using their thumb print. Other members can go there but not without a malachite company.

The lift reached special unit, 14th floor. I moved out and went toward the lift to the right that would take me to gramps office, I kept my right thumb on the scanner and it granted me access by opening up its gate. I went to the 15th floor and the lift doors open revealing nothing but a narrow walkway of mere 5 steps and the wooden door that open to master's office or more like a pent house.

"Master." I called out as I entered the office making him aware of my presence.

"Ah Lisanna, I'm here in the living room." Pent house.

I walked in the living room and there gramps sat on his usual place legs crossed and having a cigar.

"Here are the files and letters that you asked me to bring." I gave gramps the files and the letters and sat on the sofa beside him and as I expected he set the file aside and began examining the letters.

"I thought you told me there are only two malachite applications."

"There are two gramps the third letter is apparently from an ex-fairy tail member considering third daughter or something. It's a letter she was told to be given to you, she said that the letter itself is about twenty years old."

"Is that so, Lisanna take this and write down the names of the malachites and the graduates from C.E.U. for the written exam. How many that will make?" gramps gave me a page which was attached to a clipboard along with a pen. I quietly took it and began writing their names, "Is there any added information you want me to write gramps?"

"No, but the names you write put their information sheet along with this list you are writing in a separate file."

I simply nodded while gramps started going through the letters. When I was done with the names and the stack of papers gramps was done going through the malachite letters.

He picked the third letter and began opening its seal. "Say Lisanna is the person who brought this letter is a C.E.U. graduate?" he asked while carefully removing the seal since the paper looked pretty old.

"Yes gramps, but I haven't written her name since it's a different case. Never seen a letter coming from an ex-fairy." Gramps nodded in understanding and was done with removing the seal, he asked.

"What is name of the person who brought this letter?"

"Lucy Heartfilia, sir."

Gramps took the letter half way out of its envelope when suddenly he just stopped. He looked at me with wide eyes and a look of total disbelief plastered on his face.

"Pardon?"

"Lucy…Heartfilia. Sir."

"Heartfilia, you say?"

"Yes sir." Gramps chuckled and putted the letter back in its envelope. "Is there anything gramps?"

"Not that you need to know of, and even if you can know, it's not my place to tell you, my child."

"Okay…" I said not really satisfied with gramps answer,"…so should I write her name as well?"

"Yes. How many you have there?"

"Two malachites, twenty one graduates from C.E.U. so total twenty-three. Two spots left."

"I'll pick those later. Now about Erza and gang they are at 8-island, are they not?" gramps had a very mischievous look on his. 'This looks bad is he mad at us for leaving before 5?'

"Yes…gramps"

"It would seem that the break I was going to give you was short in your perspective as I'm sure you were planning on joining them, is it not true?"

'Okay he angry Lisanna think of an ex-'

"Stop thinking malachite no excuse is going to save you or them." He gave me a sly smile

'We are doomed.'

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"SAY WHATT!?" All malachites sitting on that table shouted in unison after hearing that the chief wasn't happy about their absence.

"What he sai-"

"What is he-"

"Who was th-"

"Is he really m-"

"What are we-"

"Juvia doesn't wa-"

Every one shouted their questions at Lisanna at the same time unknown about the fact that they were disturbing everyone else. Lisanna noticed the horrid looks everyone was giving them so she took it in her power to stop them.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!"

She shouted on top of her lungs and her friends stared at the sudden change in the, now, standing and panting Lisanna. She ignored the wired looks they were giving her and turned to face the crowd she bowed apologizing to the people.

When they came to realize what was it all about the joined Lisanna in apologizing.

After it was all done they sat, "what did-" Natsu tried asking but Lisanna stopped him.

"Quite! I know you all have question and I have answers to most of them, if you want them you'll keep your mouth shut. If you speak I won't say a word and you can ask gramps yourself. Is that clear?" Lisanna hissed at her friends and they all shook a bit but not Erza. She was hiding the panic that was building inside of her, she concentrated on the flavor of strawberry melting inside of her mouth but her friends knew her better. They all replied in unison, "Crystal!"

"Good. So I know the most obvious question you are going to ask, so number one: Was master really angry? Nod if you agree with me."

Everyone nodded.

"Well no…" They all sighed in relief…too soon. "…he was disappointed that we planned this lunch-out."

They all nodded not meeting each other's gaze feeling ashamed.

"Number two: is he going to punish us, hard?"

There eyes widened with the thinking of horror that was in stored for them.

"I take that reaction as your confirmation of the question so the answer is…no."

They all sighed in relief...

…too soon.

"He has given all of us 'jobs'."

Everybody tensed a bit but no one dare spoke a word.

"Final question: what are these jobs? I'll answer after the person has been told feel free to ask me questions"

They all nodded and straightened in their seats.

"First off, Erza, your job is to make sure that every report being submitted for these jobs to gramps are perfect, mean you have to keep an eye on us. Do you have any questions?"

Erza thought about it for a sec, " no I think everything is quite clear to me, all I have to do is keep an eye on you guys."

"It's actually not simple at all…you'll understand when everyone else has been told about their jobs."

She gulped.

"So Levy…" the said person's ears perked at hearing her name, "Your job is to prepare an exam sheet with 100 questions. Tough enough for malachites to crack; easy enough for the graduates to break, for selected 25."

Levy relaxed a bit because she knew exactly what she had to do, "That's easy, all I had to do is mix the C.E.U. second and third years question paper and pick the best 100, piece of cake."

Levy cheered only to be bumped by Lisanna, "That's good Levy, but just so you know this that this piece of cake need to be finished by tomorrow morning before 9:30." Levy face fell she turned to Erza, "Take me to C.E.U.'s library this instance please!" she pleaded now horrified knowing it for a fact that she have less than 24 hours to complete her work. They both got up from their seats ready to leave but..."Erza you have to watch everyone if you can't at least know what they all are doing and Levy calm down. I'll make it quick."

Levy didn't calmed but sat impatiently

"Okay Gajeel and Juvia…" They both gulped. "You two are part of the investigation unit, it's your job to come up ways to determine that 'yes he or she is perfect for this unit'."

"And when is the deadline?" Juvia asked.

"Compared to Levy you are save right after the test." The fact that those two were getting four hours extra didn't help them calm a bit.

"Can I leave now?" Levy wined like a person trying to save his, or her is this case, life. "Let me finish this real quick Levy then you can run."

"Wait Lisanna what is gramps making you do?" gray asked. Lisanna sighed "I told him I was the one who suggested this in the first place so he is making me clean the entire sixth floor and until I do that without anybody's help I can't go home."

"Please hurry!"

"Sorry levy, okay as for Natsu and Gray, you guys are teamed up together."

"WITH HIM!?" They both said it in unison.

"Shut up and let me continue after this you all can move out." Lisanna paused then continued, "Do you know the name of the Infamous dance studio on the outskirts of Hargeon?"

"The Eston studious." Gray said

"Apparently its owner is just 23 years old and the one who teaches there, beautiful also I might add. So let's get to the point she is also a master singer and going to have a concert in Hargeon. Blue Pegasus night light club is the host. You to have to go to Hargeon to protect this V.I.P because gramps Informant tells him that a ring known as twilight ogre wants to add in a star to their collection." Lisanna finished and dug in her bag.

"Makes sense who wouldn't wanna fuck a star." Gray said bluntly.

"Here all the information about twilight ogre and her." Lisanna handed the file to Natsu. "Cool but what's her name and when is this concert anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Her name is Aerina Eston…and the concert is tonight."

Gray and Natsu deadpanned and uttered a simple, "Fuck."

**Hey guys,**

This is chapter four...obviously...I just wanted to warn you guys before hand that it may take a few days before the next chapter comes out. There is a lot of editing to be done and its kind of scaring be coz believe it or not in my laptop the total number of words for that chapter is 11k and yeah I am talking about the old version of the chapter.

So basically chances are I'll divide the old chapter into three parts and making three new chapter out of it...

Anyway, it can come out any day after or on wednesday so _like this book if you like it so far and follow it to instantly get notified when I post a new chapter last but not least don't forget to tell me you thoughts about this chapter and story so far._

_With love,_

_blackLocks_

_P.S. did I mention how much editing I had to do?_

**:DDD**


	5. Chapter five

**I am sorry dear readers but I think there is something I must clear up before getting to the new chapter. **

**I think there is some confusion about Lucy's entrance to the story. You see the girl Michelle at 8 island was not Lucy. Michelle was the person Lucy had to meet at that restaurant. **

**Also if there is anything you want to know about the story please do not hesitate to PM me.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter or the story so far. **

**Have fun enjoy the new chapter of I guess around 6000 words. ;p **

"WOULD YOU HURRY IT UP FLAME-BRAIN?"

"WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH ICE-FREAK?"

"HOW LONG WILL YOU TAKE JUST TO WRITE SOME NUMBERS?"

"THE LONGER YOU'LL TAKE TO SHUT UP!"

"AND DONE. LET'S GO!"

"ABOUT TIME."

Chief Makarov was going to be mad they understood it after he already was. And now the gang was headed to do their 'jobs', to make it to Makarov.

As soon as Lisanna finished telling everyone about the consequences they were going to face. Levy was the first one to shot out of her seat followed by Natsu, Gray and Erza.

Erza and Levy got into Levy's car while Natsu Gray got in Gray's car. By the time Gajeel, Lisanna Juvia came out of the restaurant which would be like 20 seconds, Gray's car was turning to the right turn one Block away and Erza and Levy were nowhere in sight.

In mere 10 minutes Natsu and Gray were at F.T.I.B. rushed to their office to grab the necessary stuff like their F.T.I.B. ID as well as malachite id, their guns and jacket since its cold in Hargeon.

Natsu always comes to F.T.I.B. on his bike because first mainly because he is always late and second he just likes it that way. He suggested Gray to borrow Erza's bike so that traffic won't be a problem. Gray left a note in Erza's office about the bike, picking the keys they were off.

It takes 5 hours of train ride to get to Hargeon just in time to for the concerts beginning but since they were going to be there for work they decided to go by road.

Drive like crazy.

Get there by 9.

Do this right or have your ass wiped by Makarov.

They managed; Natsu and Gray got to Hargeon just in time to report themselves one hour before hand. When they were looking for parking; could not find a spot. They saw and bike parked in a slot.

Since they were already running late, without a second thought they parked their own bikes with it. Natsu decided to leave their numbers on a note there with the bike just in case the bike owner comes and wanted to go.

And right now they were sprinting their way to the concert area that was setup by Blue Pegasus' Night light branch Hargeon.

"Seriously couldn't gramps go a little easy on us? Gray asked

"You think this is bad? Have you ever been late to work ice freak?" Natsu asked. Both of them were having a hard time running all the way over to the entrance because of numbness in their legs.

"Yeah once, but he didn't say anything better yet didn't make me do anything!"

"He didn't make me do anything crazy either but when he noticed it was regular, he made me work in the kitchen as a waiter!"

"And I bet that didn't teach you a lesson-wait when did the happen?"

"It did taught me a lesson since then I'm only late for about 10-15 minutes and it happened when you, and Jessica and Cana were out on a mission taking care of some wanna be gang 'hungry wool kite'."

"Hungry wolf knight. That reminded me do you know Jessica's personal phone's password is 'I-love-Natsu' Gross."

Gray and Natsu could see the entrance so they slow down a bit; Natsu rolled his eyes at Gray's word.

"Sometime I really wish she'd stop."

After the entrance got close enough that they didn't had to squint their eye to see it they slowed down to causal walk. Gray out of curiosity asked why Natsu really want her to stop.

"Why just don't give her a chance?"

Natsu eyes widen at his best frenemy and he asked. "Why don't you give one of your fan girls a chance?"

"That's because I lo- are you trying to tell me you're in love with someone?" Gray asked...Catching Natsu completely off guard.

'_Ashley_' The name whispered itself in Natsu's brain

Natsu missed a step and almost stumbled to the ground but remained standing. Gray noticed a sudden darkness that covered Natsu's feature for a movement.

"No and drop the topic. We have got hell lot of work to do."

Natsu made sure his voice was as subtle as possible so that Gray could stop talking and he remained quiet as well. However inside Natsu's brain he was anything but,

_'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…FUCKKKK…no no no think about anything but her…a…a…cucumber yes think about cucumbers yes long and and fuckkkk…'_

One thing was definitely set in stones Gray is definitely telling Erza about this.

The duo reached the entrance and Natsu instantly recognised the Lamia scale neutral unit's uniforms. _'Man how much of a big deal is this chick'_ thought Natsu and Gray simultaneously.

"Sorry sir but you cannot enter this backstage area unless you have a pass." Said the man also known as Yuka Suzuki Natsu remember him from his C.E.U days he was the bookworm type not much of a talker but a follower of Lyon that's for sure.

"We don't have that pass but will this suffice, Gentlemen." For formality Natsu and Gray flashed their IDs and the officer allowed them in no-questions-asked.

Once inside Natsu took out the file that Lisanna had passed to them and he had tucked neatly in his pants, "alright, Gray flip the pages." Natsu tossed the file at Gray who caught it of course and without wasting anytime got to work.

Natsu looked around while Gray skimmed through the file.

"It makes sense now." Gray said suddenly making natsu jerk out of his daze.

"What sense?" Natsu asked.

"Okay, listen up man. Arina Eston is the founder, owner, manager also the one who teaches alongside 15 other teachers at Eston studios. She is beautiful smart busty and shy. This says she gets scared of strangers who talk in an aggressive manner very easily." Gray paused giving Natsu a chance to speak.

"I still don't understand why they need LM officers and two mala-"

"Not two but four malachites."

Out of nowhere a voice that both Gray and Natsu are familiar with spoke and not much to either of their surprise soon after two figure approached them. "It would seem that fairy tail malachites are late. I am not surprised though I don't recall you people ever being on time."

"Say that again Rufus and you'll regret opening your mouth in front of me." Gray barked pissed off by the mere presence of the said person. Natsu was no better either but in his case he just didn't felt like fighting because of what Gray had said previously…it had sent him in a melancholic-angry mode; he would not fight when like this but if he was forced to fight he would kill…literally.

"So fairy tail, Lamia scale and Sabertooth are involved. Who are we protecting from whom again?" Natsu asked Gray completely ignoring the presence of those idiots.

Gray sighed, "I'll get to you later masquerade freak..." he told Rufus then turned to Natsu, "Okay man let's get this straight we are here to protect some chick. Twilight ogre is after. Perfect for us, we get to catch some ogre."

Natsu grinned finally seeing or rather hearing something that would benefit his mood, "You should've said it like that in the first place."

"You guys didn't even know what you were coming here for." The man who interrupted them in the first place also known as blue malachite Sting Eucliffe, spoke.

Gray was about to answer him but Natsu having heard enough from him spoke in a very calm voice, "Yeah that's the case, we didn't knew about it so what?"

Sting opened his mouth but closed it not finding the right words to answer that.

When they all were studying at C.E.U. Sting idolised Natsu for almost two years and since they were the same batch Natsu hated it and eventually ended up beating Sting in a ring fight. And ever since then even though they both are friends they are also great enemies too.

"It would appear that you have matured Natsu. If I had ever seen you talking to Sting rather than fighting I'd remember." Rufus or more like Gray says it the 'masquerade freak' told Natsu.

"Well I'd say it is me being really annoyed that in the end I don't even care if you're standing dead or alive." Natsu said clearly on edge, "So mind telling us where the manager's office is."

"Something got you really pissed didn't it Natsu?" Hearing these word Natsu stiffened and he noticed so did Gray even though he appeared to have no interest in the conversation what so ever.

"Yeah and that something is your face." Natsu said getting angrier by the second. An aura that Gray, Sting and Rufus are well aware of started surrounding, Rufus gulped and said, "Let them be Sting. Arina is the manager and the office is that way."

With that Sting and Rufus walked away or rather Rufus pulled Sting away, "Anything else in that file?" Natsu asked turning towards Gray as he took one last look at the file before closing it.

"Nothing good, unless you are interested in her bio."

"Bullshit I say, let's meet up with the 'manager'."

Natsu said and started walking with unnatural calm; Gray noticed that and asked, "What's on your mind?"

Natsu with a slight startle looked towards Gray and then with and uninterested look he looked away, "nothing just about the last candidate that all."

"What about her...Lucy wasn't it?" Natsu hummed in response that name didn't ring any bell in his mind. He had never heard that name before.

"Remember she told Lisanna about meeting someone at 8 islands." Gray thought about it, he clearly heard Lisanna when she was talking about this last candidate: Lucy. Sun-kissed blond hair, fair skin, brown eyes…

"Yeah but she never came to 8-island because if she had wouldn't Lisanna had pointed her out, Lucy didn't came to 8-island…what about it?"

"She didn't came to that restaurant because she needed to be here in Hargeon and who knows maybe she is already here." Natsu said monotonously.

"What made you think that crap?" Gray sort-of freakishly asked.

Natsu didn't reply to Gray instantly nor did Gray pushed the matter because if there was one thing that they could appreciate about each other is that they didn't kept any thing hidden from the other.

Or at least Gray never hid anything…Natsu was another matter entirely.

The duo walked deeper in the backstage area and asked a random guy for direction and he pointed at sort of an outdoor guest room, or at least something that passed for a guest room.

_Wonder what type of person is she actually is?_ Natsu thought and went for the handle to open the door but before he could even touch it Gray swatted his hand away.

"Idiot considered knocking." Gray snapped and Natsu went with it. Apparently he was still in his melancholic-angry mode because of which he did not replied anything to Gray who lets just say had had enough of the pink hair idiot's out-of-characternessless.

"You know I seriously am considering beating the crap out of you to fix your loose screw." Gray told Natsu and the said man just sighed and knocked a total of three times.

The door opened revealing a lady with black hair and cat like face. She had a three piece suit on with…black converse shoes? Natsu and Gray didn't under stood women fashion much even they knew with a suit women usually wear high heels…guess they had to learn.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Malachites from F.T.I.B. we need to talk to Miss Arina." Natsu said not giving Gray a chance to speak flashing his badge.

"Very well, come inside." She invited them inside a small room that appeared to be a waiting slash living room with a three-seat sofa a small coffee table and completely bare walls. A door was on the left, behind which the malachites guessed Arina was.

"You can wait here ma'am is busy at the moment. By the way, Tori Kerissa, her assistant."

"Natsu Dragneel." Gray spoke gesturing to himself and Natsu looked at his face dumb-folded and then he introduced Natsu as his partner "Gray Fullbuster".

She stared at the two as if trying to read them then suddenly told them to wait as she disappeared behind the other door.

"What the hell was that about?!" Natsu growled at Gray who just snorted and spoke, "Nothing unlike some people I'm trying to have some fun."

Natsu's eye twitched, "you're trying to say I don't know how to have fun. Is that it?"

Gray got in his face, "Can't blame you can we since you're so old. "

"THAT DOES IT!"

After that the duo had a usual daily brawl and though they will never admit it, the brawl made them feel refreshed. Although if Erza was included in the scenario they would feel something completely opposite of refreshment.

It wasn't long before Tori had to come and check on them and considering how she called them 'animals', she is not the polite type, they concluded.

Once again the duo sat on the couch bored out of their minds.

"See droopy eyes you made us look bad in front of her."

"Why do you care flame-brain?"

"Go die in a hole mister-walk-around-in-his-panties."

Natsu and Gray gave each other lame insults till they ran out of them, then sat in silence until Gray decided to break it.

"So about Lucy being here in Hargeon?"

Natsu thought for a bit collecting all he knew in his head then glanced at Gray before continuing. "Lisanna eavesdrop on her conversation on the phone right. Lucy was talking to a friend who called her here in Hargeon. On top of that she is going to be here in this concert."

"What made you think that crap-"

"I'm telling you so shut up. First Lisanna eavesdrop on Lucy's conversion, she promised someone about coming to Hargeon, okay and about the person she was going to meet at 8 island was Michelle-"

"Who's Michelle?"

Natsu moved his hand through my hair, looked at Gray from the corner of his eye who was staring blankly in his space something told Natsu he won't interrupt anymore.

"Michelle is the girl who came running and shouting I'm late." Natsu sighed. "When I went to get the vacant chair, she had a call from a lady saying she won't be able to meet her'cause she had to go some concert in Hargeon."

"and when you connect the pieces it was the same person- Lucy." Gray concluded.

"exactly."

Gray thought for a bit then chuckled, "Sometimes I wonder how you got selected to be a special agent but every now and then you show the answer by your actions. Hate to admit it but you're good Natsu…when it come to connecting the dots you're good."

Natsu coughed, "well I did play a lot of connecting games as a child."

The duo glanced at each other before chuckling lightly which soon stopped because of the presence of Tori Kerissa.

"Ma'am is callin- what the hell!" Tori shouted and turned the other way.

"What happened?" Gray asked and Natsu sighed and patted on Gray's shoulder. "look down Gray."

"Crap...sorry" Gray said before picking up his cloths from the side.

Once Gray was dressed he moved towards the door and Natsu followed behind, Tori opened the door for Gray who stepped leisurely Natsu on the other hand held the door for Tori and beckoned her to go first.

"Ladies first."

She looked at Natsu and smiled...while her eyes smirked at him, he sweared on it.

It left a pretty nasty feeling in his gut but he did not dare to show it on his face.

Natsu closed the door behind him and the room he entered was pink. Everything including couches carpet walls with a bit of white here and there, cushions ceiling dressing table you name it.

In middle of this room there was more pink but it was actually a lady's hair. "Hello...sorry to make you wait...ugh good evening." She spoke nervously. She had purple eyes, creepy according to Natsu, ripped jeans, strapless shirt underneath a denim jacket with a couple of sneakers.

Natsu had seen prettier sights than that.

"Hello I'm Na-" Gray started however Natsu interrupted him before he could continue. "I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Gray Fullbuster." Gray glared at him while Tori stared at him with her mouth open.

"But it was vice-versa outside." She said with a surprised look that Natsu couldn't blame her for. "Nope maybe you heard wrong." Natsu lied wanting to just end the conversation with her.

"I know what I heard." Tori growled at Natsu who was a bit taken back by her crude tongue.

"Okay we're sorry miss, I was just messing." Gray butted in sensing it himself that whatever the hell was going on with Tori Kerissa was not okay.

"Well if you are here just to _mess_ then go home." She fumed at which Natsu and Gray exchange looks. That was a simple harmless joke. What was her deal?

"Miss, it was just for a little fun don't be offended." Gray spoke keeping his voice several tones low biting back on his anger.

"well I'll be offended if it were to aff-"

"It's okay Tori, its okay." The duo's gaze turned back to the pink haired lady standing there. "They were just trying to have a little fun, its okay. How about you go check up on the others and..." she turned to them with a soft look as she spoke in a tone that clearly indicated she lacked leadership skills. "I'll get the introduction done myself."

Tori snorted and slammed the door behind her as she left. Ignoring that Arina took a deep breath and spoke, "Please don't mind her I know she is a good person but is a tad bit stressed from work. All that aside, Natsu and Gray my name is Arina Eston and it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The fire and ice duo smiled warmly at her as she stretched out her hand for a handshake. Gray shook hands with her being all-so-formal, "The pleasure is all our, Miss Eston."

"So Miss Eston we heard you're also the manager here." Natsu said getting straight to business and in response she gave them a nod before speaking, "and that also means it's upon me to enlighten you about today's festivities. Please take a seat."

"Thank you". Natsu said and soon after they were all sitting on the pink couch and talking about the event. Arina talked about how one day she woke up to find a very sudden increase in popularity of the Eston studios and many admission applications all because of some dance and singing videos of herself that were posted on the net, soon the Eston studios reached the next level of popularity and upon thousands of request that came to her through server, mail and even letters they decided to host the small little concert of the studios. It was going to be four hours tight, with Perfect Corporation of the student/students at the studio and to be ending at 2 in the morning. Late but worth it.

The first thing that will happen on stage will last for the next forty-five minutes, after that a six performances, to show just how fantastic the dancer at ES are, will last for thirty minutes. After that is the main event ninety minutes dance marathon of Arina followed by another thirty minutes of other people performing and the last forty five minutes of singing. Pretty tight schedule for Arina as the manager but she said it was nothing and she got this. She was a responsible person, Gray and Natsu got that much clear by talking to her.

However...

When there were just thirty minutes left for everything to start and people were beginning to fill in the area that was when she started freaking out.

She was continuously apologizing to whichever god that got mad at her for sticking her up in something this _big_.

Natsu couldn't handle the entire scene and so was kicked out, while Tori and Gray tried to calm her. Natsu walked around the area looking for anything suspicious but the only suspicious thing that his mind could register was Tori Kerissa.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake that odd gut feeling about her; she was no good.

Natsu needed to make a call. a call to a very trustworthy friend of his.

_"Hey."_

"Hey man I need you to look something up for me."

There was a minor pause before the other side of the cell spoke again.

_"Okay okay please don't be mad at me I was busy. And yes I promise I'll buy everything." _

"So let's get this straight, you're not alone and right now I'm pretending to be your angry Erz- I mean chick." Natsu said biting down on his smirk.

_"Yes! Now only if you could give me a list."_

Natsu finally smirked.

"Alright honey, listen up."

Just 15 minutes till the show began; Natsu was still walking around the backstage area where now people were running from here and there for the last minutes touch up. He met Sting and Rufus and told them to be on high alerts at the front and fairy tail got the backstage side covered.

On his way back to Arina's cabin Gray, Arina and her p.a. Tori Kerissa joined Natsu who were out there too making sure everything and everyone was great and all. "So Arina you okay now?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I suppose. I am better than before." She answer Natsu's question with a bit of confident.

Natsu smiled a bit trying to show he means well. Once they got back opened the door to the room, where Natsu and Gray were sitting before, was filled with flower bouquets so many covering the entire coffee table that was there the floor as if a small miniature garden just grew up there.

Arina was happy to see so many fans supporting her but the pile of card beside it made her sigh. "Whats up didn't liked something? If you ask me everything looks really nice." Natsu said.

"Good thing nobody asked you." Gray retorted. Arina chuckled at that, "No, it's not that I don't like them it's just the thought of receiving any more marriage proposal than I already have over the past month is exhausting" she said with a smile and moved into her room Tori took one glanced at everything again then followed Arina.

And shrieked standing at the open gate, Natsu and Gray alerted at once, brushed past her and saw as the last of scarlet liquid dropped down on her head flowing down ruining her cloths, make up, shoes and probably her reputation as well.

"ARINA!" Gray shouted. Natsu just observed, the damage was done the only things left to do was to look what caused it and how to fix it.

Arina stood there, raised her hand and stared at them. Natsu looked up the ceiling and a...bucket. "Gray there is a bucket, check it." Gray instantly moved tracing the path of the rope attached to it.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Tori, who was finally out of her bewildered state, asked. Natsu ignored her and stood in front of Arina, "Arina are you okay?" he asked.

She looked up and met his gaze then she looked back at her hand but this time though…

She stuck her crimson covered finger in her mouth. Natsu panicked and yanked her hand away, for all they knew it could be anything, hell it could even be blood, "WHAT ARE-"

"Relax its strawberry juice." Natsu tried making a concerned statement but Arina stated something stupid first.

Everything was happening so fast that Natsu could not wrap his head around. "There's a note stuck to the wall."

Gray brought Natsu back to his sense of duty, "What it says?"

Gray carefully pulled the paper out from the wall and began reading, "_pfft. I have been here and I saw you and trust me you look pathetic and now that you have bathed in strawberry juice even more so. But there is still a chance the concert starts in barely fifteen minutes. Tick-Tick-Tick. – The fan who hates you the most."_

Natsu turned to Arina, "do you know who did this?"

Arina opened her mouth to say something but shook her head, "we have no time," she said and Natsu notices a change in her but he could not pin it out. Arina came across the room and picked up her bath robe, "Tori pick me some new cloths." She said and then disappeared into the attached bathroom and the running shower was heard immediately.

"Okay..." Tori said and rushed to the wardrobe and she shrieked again.

"What is it?" Gray and Natsu spoke in unison. They came to stand behind her and were just staring; the supposed to be filled with gorgeous outfits wardrobe was completely empty except a-to-big-to-be-shoe-box box and a shoe box. For how long they were just standing there they had no idea. But that trance broke at the sound of a door being shut.

Natsu looked at Arina and couldn't believe what he saw Arina, was wearing her bathrobe and her face, it was pale not the sick pale but white she was beautiful with all that make up gone she was a natural beauty. She also had her head wrapped in a towel, "what's happening, Tori where are my clothes?" she asked but didn't waited for an answer she strode towards her closet and saw those boxes she wasted no time in picking up the boxes and keeping them at her dresser table.

"Arina don't open that for all we know it could be a bo-" Gray tried to stop her.

"Too late." She said and opened the bigger box, "There is a note." She began reading it.

_"seriously I have no idea whom I should blame for such crappy clothing, miss fairies or your shitty taste in it. Anyway if you would have gone wearing anything from that disgusting wardrobe of yours, don't know about the others but I definitely would throw rotten tomatoes at you. –the fan who hates you the most" _

"Who is this person ma'am, do you know him or her?" Tori asked, while Arina pulled out a strappy off shoulder white top and white ripped jeans from that box. "Ma'am you can't be think-"

"I am going to wear this." And with that she was off in the bath again. Natsu and Gray were having a hard time. How could anyone do such thing right under their noses and get away without them even noticing that something is off. As malachite working for FT they were offended.

Natsu stepped forward and without hesitation opened the other box. It had heel in it, white strap heel with diamond like beads on them. "This one has heels and a note too. _'Set the stage on fire'_ It says."

Arina came back wearing those cloths and hell she looked gorgeous. They told her about the heel and no sooner they were on her feet, a perfect fit. She raised her hand to unwrap the towel of her head because of which her stomach was a bit exposed due to which Natsu averted his eyes. Once her hair let down, Arina Eston was easily one of the most beautiful women Natsu has seen in his life; white pale skin, straight long pink hair and brown eyes. Though he figured she must be wearing lenses before.

"Tori give me a lipstick." She said

"Arina, will you be alright dancing in those heels." Natsu asked a bit concerned.

"I'll be fine. Tori?" They all turned their eyes at Tori who was apparently just standing their staring at the now empty make up box. "There is nothing." She exhaled. "The show starts in seven minutes and another note." She extended her hand holding the note and Gray took it and began reading.

"_Makeup makes you look ugly. Here are some wrists bands wear the one kept in the left compartment on your left hand same goes for the right. Oh and there is also a lip gloss. –the fan"_

"who hates Arina the most." Natsu said a bit frustrated, turned to Arina who already had all the wrists bands on in one hand. "Seriously Arina you obviously know this person who is this?"

"No stranger can get you cloths and stuff that fits you perfectly okay." Gray added.

"I will tell you all but now is really not the time." The duo agreed against their will and there was the fact that they could hear loud screams of the fans those have gathered.

"Let's get going, I don't wanna be late on my first concert." Arina said but particularly speaking Natsu and Gray just received the biggest and hardest slap of their life right there. They were special agents supposed to be aware of their surrounding but they failed badly.

Arina began to move towards the gate however Gray was the first one to walk out of the room.

"HOLLY MOLLY!" He shouted and after that everyone in the room just rushed and they couldn't believe what they were seeing all the bouquets those were kept scattered was now arranged beautifully around the table and only a single bouquet of pink tulips on the table.

"How can anyone arrange this without us noticing?!" Natsu shouted in frustration, the exact question that Gray had one his mind except unlike the dragon lover he couldn't think of anything but the fact that they failed badly no scratch that; they failed miserably.

While the two agents were staring at it bewildered Arina chuckled a bit, "The answer to your question is the fan who hates me the most." She said and walked up to the bouquet while Natsu and Gray gawked at her meanwhile Tori stood at the back having no care in the world was picking dirt from her nails.

"Although I like all flower but I have a special thing for the pink tulips," Arina caressed a flower with her hand, "They are my absolute favourite. There is a note, interested in what it says."

"Quite a lot to say the least." Natsu said sarcasm dripping in his voice.

_"I adored the flower for a bit they all are beautiful but I could not see pink tulips so I bought some for you knowing you love them. Next thing, if you are wearing all that there was left for you trust me you haven't looked more beautiful ever, and go set the stage on fire Aries. – the fan who hate you the most..." _

Arina trailed off as it ended, Natsu and Gray tensed. They were a tense knowing Arina knows this person and they were tense knowing that they do not know this person. They have never felt this disappointed in themselves ever before.

"So the one who is messing this up, who is this?" Gray asked but it felt he more like stated.

In response Arina said, "this…is my absolute best friend who want nothing but the best for me." Then she double slapped herself. "Get a grip Aries everything that happen to you is prove she's is here. So knock'm dead!" She self talked and everyone else sweat dropped.

"Hate to break it to you but you have to be on stage in about two and a half minutes." Tori finally felt like acknowledging them about her presence by reminding them they have no time.

"Oh shoot!" Arina exclaimed and soon exited the cabin everyone following behind. Once they were near the stage entrance. They reunited with Sting and Rufus. Natsu and Gray did not start bickering with them they were too distracted with their thoughts.

Arina did a final spin in front of the four malachites and asked how she is looking. Sting pointed to the obvious fact that she looked different and good than before and Rufus said something stupid about memory but the gloom surrounding the Natsu and Gray disturbed Arina and she had to make one thing clear.

"You guys, I make mistake too you know but I never let those mistakes keep from me trying again. We are big enough to try again. Don't let it get you down but if this will help…'this fan who hates me the most', we've know each other for like fifteen years and have been pranksters to each other ever since." She said taking a step toward them.

"That is not going to change what just happened under our noses." Natsu replied staring at the ground near Arina's feet. She sighed, _'time for some not-so-me me' _She thought.

"Okay time out!" Arina blurted out. Every head snapped back at Arina's face she held a serious glare. "Let's get this straight, she and I and another friend of mine are prank experts...since elementary school. If you two were to know that something was fishy, we would be even more offended...fifteen years of experience and getting caught...SHAME ON US ON THAT THOUGHT!" she snapped. Natsu and Gray were bewildered where was all this coming from?

"So bottom line is 'don't be offended it didn't meant to trouble you like this', okay?" she concluded going back to her cheery self and smiling at them.

She was trying to talk some sense into their stupid spiky heads, they understood that much. Apparently she got through. They smiled a bit.

"Don't worry we'll be alright." Gray said.

Before Natsu could response. The light on the stage went down; it was Arina's cue to go in the spot light.

"Oh shoot now!" she gasped and a few of the workers wished her luck when Natsu opened his mouth to wish he had to shut it because Arina gave him and Gray a quick hug and extended her, "let's be friend okay."

She said to both of them. Natsu grinned; people were not to be judge for their outward appearances. Arina was a good person she was polite, mad, making friends with people she met an hour ago.

"Best of-"

"COULD YOU GET OVER THERE ALREADY?" Tori came shouting.

Guess the past six months of work as her PA she knows what she is doing, Natsu thought.

"Sorry." Arina mumbled before going on stage.

Once the crowd saw her it went wild shouting how much they loved her. Natsu and Gray would admire her while she sang but they to watch for Ogre sign and also a certain someone they had no clue about.

"Come on gray we have our work cut out for us." Natsu said to Gray who firmly nodded.

"So what mess did fairy tail created this time that we have to clean up." Sting mocked them; a bad move. This was precisely the reason Natsu and Gray hated what had happen to them. Them failing is an insult to fairy tail's name. However Natsu was not going to let them get away with it either which is precisely why he ended up grabbing Sting's collar having a punch ready to throw at his face, having his veins popping out at his forehead and eyes narrowed.

"What we do or don't is not your business so keep your ass out of fairy tail's matter or you will get _burn_." He hissed. Gray was just as mad but in his case he tried keeping his cool having boxing as a major part of his fighting style he would not just charge his punch he will hurt him enough to break Sting's nose and he will be out _cold_. So he didn't stop Natsu and wished he would do what he wants.

"what are you ruffians?" Tori asked and her word made Natsu push Sting back. he lost his balance but Rufus held him by his arms. Natsu still held his murderous glare and Sting did not dare to say anything after that. For someone who fought Natsu four years back…was still a bit cautious of fighting him.

Natsu and Gray having had enough of Sting and Rufus turned to leave but Tori stopped them. "where are you going ma'am is on stage so I want fairy tail guarding this area and Sabertooth can cover the front no one gets out looking strange or are coming back once they leave and before you says you know your job well, I am the assistant manager." She said none of them responded just nodded and went their separate ways.

**Hey guys,**

**Next chapter will be out in a week or so I am sorry for the delay by the way and thank you very much for your patients.**

**Motivate me with your thoughts guys ;D**

**Again like this story if you really do and follow so that you don't miss the next chapter.**

**With love and gratitude,**

**blackLocks.**


	6. Chapter six

Arina had been singing for about forty five minutes. It was only matter of moment before she came down and other performers of ES went on stage.

All that time and Natsu and Gray had no trace of Ogre or this mysterious friend of Arina. Gray was able to clam his racing thoughts about everything and relax a bit and enjoy Arina's singing, her voice was sweet and soothing even when she sang upbeats song it was amazing. However, a certain salmon haired man was a lost call no matter how much he tried to relax he couldn't. That incident in the cabin was a mystery, still no trace of the culprit as if she was a sprit and vanished into thin air.

And to top all his worries his trusty friend called him and told exactly what Natsu was hoping he would say. Natsu shared his information with Gray and they sort-of were on high alert.

Time passed and Arina was back from the front stage in high spirits flushed cheek, pink nose, a bit of sweat on her face, panting.

"So how did I do?" she asked, her voice sounding strained, Natsu who was apparently the only one there to praise her at that moment other were checking the dancers who were about to go up.

"Shone like a star." He responded but soon as if something clicked in his mind after a really long time…a sense of Deja Vu, seeing her like this all pink and flushed on the face not to mention the slight curl her hair had taken…something triggered in him, he had seen a face like this somewhere but he couldn't point out, it was like on the tip of his tongue but buried far deep in his head he grimaced to which Arina asked is something was wrong, he was staring at her face like an owl.

"Ugh...no sorry about the stare..." he paused and looked up, "...mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead." She answered and gave a look at the dancer approving them to go on stage mouthing a good luck while Natsu gave it another thought.

"Could it be possible...that we have met somewhere before?" He asked and could have swore he saw her eyes widen up a bit in surprise but Arina covered her surprise before looking at his face, "Of course, almost fifty minutes ago." She giggled.

Natsu was in a trance trying to think. The only thought of him trying to think made him chuckle, "No like years ago...ughh whom I'm kidding forget I asked anything."

"Ma'am some refreshment if you want." Tori Kerissa butted in with three, what appeared to be milk shake cups?

"Just, what I needed!" Arina said taking a sip from her cup. Natsu looked around and saw two random female worker making eyes at him but before Natsu could turn his gaze away Tori said, "Stop hogging at the female worker you can't take them to a motel yet we have work and need all hands available." His head snapped back to her face and she was sipping on whatever there was in that cup.

"Excuse me!" He said in an irritated tone.

"You heard me." she said simply.

"I don't know if your eye sight is weak but I'm not the one making eyes at them they are the one making eyes at me and sorry to disappoint you but I'm not interested in women like them or you."

Tori was about to retort back but the drink Arina was having, well… just got sprayed almost at Tori's face. Natsu surprised couldn't hold his laughter. He was laughing so hard he had to cover his mouth with his hand while the other hand held his stomach. His laughs come out muffled but loud enough.

Tori took a deep breath and took out a handkerchief to wipe her face clean of some drops that landed there with a clearly forced smile, "Didn't know he said something so funny. Glad you're enjoying the evening ma'am."

Arina freaked out, "I'm so sorry Tori." She cried waving her hands in front of her.

"Don't worry but I would appreciate you helping me checking on things." She said shaking her head side to side, "oh...it almost slipped my mind but Mr. Dragneel your friend was looking for you and here this is for you." She handed Natsu one of the drinks.

He looked at it with a bit of suspicion

"Gray, what does he want?" he asked looking at her face.

"How should I know but I think you better check on him and drink that it's best when it's chilled. Let's go ma'am."

Natsu turned on his heel and headed towards Gray's post. However he decided to call him first, _"What is it?"_

"She gave you a white cup, a drink to drink?"

_"It's lying in the dustbin now. It's like something good happened to her she seem happy and more venomous. I am on guard."_

"Good. Now why were you looking for me?" Natsu answer throwing the cup in a bin.

_"What do you mean I wasn't...Natsu where is Tori and Arina?"_ Natsu stopped in his tracks his eyes widen, all that precautions and I still screwed up, he thought.

"Damn holy shits, Gray come to my post now." Natsu cursed before coming back from where he began and started looking for Arina. Soon Gray was there beside Natsu. He informed Sabertooth so they were searching around themselves.

Natsu was freaking out asking other but all said the same they haven't seen her. Fifteen minutes were all those were left till she had to be at stage.

_Clam down think straight. _

Natsu took calming breaths he threw his head back to pick up Arina scent. No, he did not had a magical nose but it was sensitive enough to distinct among scents clearly.

He exhaled a huge grin coming at his face he knew he could always trust his nose or the guts that tells him his nose is picking up her sent. He strode all the way to the other side of the back stage area where the rest rooms were there his eye caught something shiny and pink lying in front of the stair. He examined, it definitely was one of Arina's bracelets.

He climbed the stair and there was no one on the terrace. He leaned on the railing in to the alley way and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There was an unconscious Arina being dragged into a van by two men, another collecting the rope and Tori Kerissa smoking like the queen of underworld.

"STOP IT!" he shouted making everyone snap their head towards him.

"ughh its annoying pest Dragneel. Hurry up!" Tori said making the other men move faster.

"Why you..." Natsu took three steps back, strode and jumped off of the terrace into the alley. He landed on his feet pulled out his gun which was tucked in his back and held it against them. "Let Arina go or you all be in trouble."

Seeing Natsu standing there with a gun raised made the Ogres chuckle, "you are outnumbered cop and do you know who we-"

"Very well Mattan Ginger, very well." Natsu didn't let Tori or Mattan Ginger complete her sentence. "You may not be aware of it but the moment we laid eyes on you we were certain something was fishy about you." Natsu stated feeling a proud, even if for a second she did waver.

"And you thought you would be able to take us all on your own." She inquired of Natsu. A fourth guy came out of the van driving seat and planted himself beside Mattan.

"yeah you don't look like your armed so it should be pretty easy."

"but looks can be deceiving." The men holding Arina dropped her and took out there guns the other did the same. Each man had a gun pointed at Natsu; Mattan was standing in between and a limp Arina behind her.

"so you guys are armed." He stated calmly. "That could complicate thing a little bit but...no worries." Their smirks dropped and Mattan shouted angrily, "Drop your weapon Dragneel."

Natsu dropped his weapon in an instant which made them flinch. He grinned ear to ear because it confirmed that even with only him in their sight they were very cautious.

Behind the Ogre gang Arina showed some movement Mattan didn't noticed, Natsu did.

"You know Dragneel even if you are highly trained cop, you shouldn't have come after us all on your own and we are not those bad fighters you came across daily." That almost made Natsu laugh out loud but he just chuckled.

"You don't know Mattan, at C.E.U this is exactly what they teach an agent in training first 'do not underestimate your opponent ever'." Natsu crossed his arms across his chest and raised a brow at them in a questioning manner. "And who said I am alone?" as Natsu expected they tensed a bit. Mattan looked in every direction but no veil.

"Don't fuck with us Dragneel!" she screeched.

Natsu raised his hands up in reason, "like I said not interested in you and I am damn sure I'm not gay." He said with an innocent look.

"Asshole..." Mattan mumble and took her gun out of her jacket. She pointed it at Natsu, however felt cold metal pressed against the back of her head. "I suggest you drop your weapon."

There stood Gray holding his gun, pressed against Mattan's head. Sting and Rufus as well, held gun against the men. Natsu had a two second window in which he picked his gun and pointed it straight at Mattan .

"If I were you, which I am not, would drop the gun and surrender nicely." Sting spoke with his smirk on.

This is what Natsu hated about Sting most, he always thought himself as the best.

"Back off or we'll shoot!" one of Mattan's sidekick shouted.

"Don't try because well shot you down before you can give that a second thought." Rufus spoke calmly.

They all looked between us. Mattan red in the face was burning holes in Gray's face, "Give up." He said firmly.

"ugh..." All of them looked at the source of the voice who was actually Arina; which was a big mistake. Mattan tackled Gray and he fell back with an, "Ouff."

In all the rush Sting kicked a man in the face, other got punched by Rufus yet another got kicked. Natsu rushed at Mattan who rushed at Arina, but the fourth guy came in between and got a taekwondo wheel kick to his jaw by Natsu. Gray jumped to his feet and all the malachite had their guns pointed at Mattan who held her own 9mm pistol against Arina's temple who was slowly but surely coming back to reality.

"ME? GIVE UP? NEVER!" She shouted, the malachite tightened their grip on their guns. "I had to endure six months of this damn woman my frustration won't cease until I hear her virgin screams!"

_At least she confirmed she won't shoot her._ Natsu thought.

"let her go Mattan, it's no use you've lost your lackeys, just confirmed you won't shoot her and we won't feel good raising our hands against a woman." Gray vocalized Natsu's thoughts.

Natsu kept his gaze on Arina. She seems to have regained conscious. She looked at all the malachites then felt the cold metal pressed against her temple tears came to her eyes when she realised who was the person holding the gun, "T-T-Tori what are you doing?" she asked as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Oh so now the ramp is awake. This is your entire fault." Mattan said referring to the malachites, "I was supposed to be at base with her as a gift to my boss. Fuck all of you!" she shouted taking a step back.

The fairies and the tigers stood their ground completely aware Mattan had nowhere to run.

"Why are you doing this Tori I thought we were friends?"

"We were never anything you bitch. Stop calling me that and shut your fucking mouth." Mattan pressed the gun further and they all took a step forward.

"Don't-" Gray opened his mouth but a whistling sound never allowed him to start. Natsu and Rufus kept their gaze on Mattan's movements searching for that one window to take Mattan down while Sting and Gray looked around from the corner of their eyes.

"Who, the fuck, was that one to whistle?" Mattan inquired maniacally.

"Me, you idiot and just in case you're so dumb that you cannot even figure out which way my voice is coming from, I'm up here." This time even Natsu turned his gaze away, to the terrace he jumped from, there was standing a lone figure of a woman leaning on the wall arm folded under her chest, her huge chest by the way. She was wearing a Blue jacket with a hood no other clothing were visible nor her face because of the dim lights. Well almost all her face, her smile was visible, pink, plum and full with pearl white teeth.

"Who the hell are you girly, don't mess here?" Mattan barked.

The figure standing there started laughing; no one had any idea what was so hilarious. Natsu's sense of duty struck him and turned to Arina again. First priority and task get Arina out of here you can deal with crazy laughing woman later, Natsu reminded himself.

Arina's tears stopped, she had a look of total disbelief staring at that girl.

"Stupid..." the girl on the building top spoke in between her angelic laughs, "the captive you have is stupid." She said probably talking to Mattan, but she was busy trying to find a way to get away.

"Oye who are you?" Sting shouted.

She sighed looking down before looking up again and spoke, "Dumbo, elbow her."

A single tear slipped from Arina's eye, "Arina." Natsu mumbled concerned for the person they were supposed to protect, the person who asked them to be friends.

Friends; There was no way he would let Mattan hurt his friend.

Arina's gaze turned to Natsu.

"ELBOW HER!" the mystery girl shouted which finally seemed to have pull Arina out of her trance.

"uh...oh" Arina mumbled, she tensed her arm a bit, stretched it out and oh Mavis it came back with such a force and made contact with Mattan's ribs. Natsu was sure Mattan's breath left her lung she yelped and stumbled back instantly releasing her hold on Arina, her gun also fell out of her hold.

Natsu and party rushed or at least tried to before they were absurdly stopped, "now now boys let the lady handle the lady gentlemen shouldn't touch them." the mystery girl said. The malachites stared in complete horror; they had no idea of what was happening and most certainly they did not need to listen to her.

"Now Aries...tell me what your next move should be."

"I...should run away." Arina responded and that girl face palmed she removed her hand and spoke, "you scared ramp! You'll run away from an opponent who is completely at your mercy right now, be ashamed of yourself."

"Then you tell me what I should do?" Arina asked freaking out. Natsu had enough of this, "how about let-" he spoke but mystery girl cut him off completely ignoring them. "put your guard up." She spoke and Arina did as she was told.

Mattan was having a hard time getting up but she was almost to her feet. "usually Aries I would say take your time but you see," the girl pointed behind her at the concert stage area "your ninety minutes dance marathon starts in about five minutes."

"What?!" she shrieked completely letting her guard down turning her back to Mattan.

"Finish this with a single punch then I'm off my time limit is over."

"No! You can't leave." Arina whined.

"WHY YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Mattan launched herself at Arina and if anyone told Natsu and the others that they would see what they just saw; they wouldn't have believed it.

Mattan had a punch ready for Arina but she twirled and grabbed her wrist with her left hand and a full force punch with her right hand was given to Mattan's face, knocking her completely out cold.

"I hate being interrupt while I'm talking to _princess._" She spoke in an angry tone, and turned back to the figure who stood trying to control her laughter.

"oh Aries...Aries...Aries, why can't I leave? Who's gonna stop me?"

Arina sighed, "There's no point in arguing with you princess, is there?" She said.

Everyone stood there staring at the unconscious Mattan while Natsu's eyes were fixed on that figure standing at that roof, she is a friend of Arina that much he understood and she called her Aries which...

That's when it dawned upon Natsu, "YOU!!"

Every eye turned to him, "You're the one who planted that bucket in the cabin, stole clothing, stole make up and fixed bouquets and...And YOU!!" he growled, Gray's eyes widen when he realised what flame head was talking about.

The figured tensed, "ugh...well...that...I...show...Arina...her...SHoO.." She shuttered and that was when Natsu knew it. it is her 'princess'.

"My concert." Arina shouted finally realising her situation, "Come this way miss Arina." Rufus said point to the alley's exit.

"Nope. Hop from that garbage bin to this sill and I'll pull you up, short cut you see." Princess spoke.

Natsu, tired of being ignored, shouted yet again, "don't you dare move from that place and show your face!" her head turned in Natsu's direction the alley was dimly lit but it felt like she was staring in his eyes. She straightened herself up from her leaning position and took out a folded handkerchief from her pocket, unfolded it...And tied it on her face. "And what if I don't want to show my face?"

Natsu opened his mouth but closed it when Arina ran past him and did exactly what she was told. She jumped on the garbage bin putting all the pressure in her right leg she jumped again this time her left foot on the sill and again with one last jump and a pull form the mysterious princess she was on the roof with her.

She held Arina's arms a bit and spoke, "Show's await," and turned to the malachites standing in the alley "Now you all be good boys a clean the mess up will ya." With that before Arina could speak anything they were out of sight.

"Tigers take care of it. We have unfinished business." Gray spoke in a commanding tone his friends or rivals hardly ever hear and it was more than enough to get everyone nodding at that...well everyone except Natsu, he was busy running past everyone following Arina's foot step and as soon as he was on the building he extended his hand off the railing just in time for Gray to catch it and be pulled by his friend/rival.

They left the terrace.

By the time they reached the busy area of the backstage, Arina was already on stage giving out really lame excuses and stumbling on her word she was panting of course because she didn't really had her rest in that free time.

But she danced.

Without stopping!

Throwing her heels off!

She danced like nobody was watching her.

And Natsu well...he searched and searched. Gray did along with him but there was no sign of a suspicion looking girl with blue hood. After some time the protest of Natsu's stomach were finally acknowledged and Natsu, Gray had some dinner. Whatever they ate was good but they were too tired to tell what it was, ninety minutes passed Arina came off the stage everyone loved her performance she really did danced like there was no tomorrow and could barely stand from what the malachite noticed. They wanted to ask about that blue hood friend of her but seeing how busy she was with everything now that he 'p.a.' was gone, they left it hanging in the air for after everything was over.

The concert eventually came to its designated end. Everything was being wrapped up. Arina found Natsu and Gary standing quietly in a corner trying to stay out of sleepy gruff people.

"So how was the show?" Arina asked, Natsu and Gray straightened from there lean position and started walking beside Arina to her cabin, "it was one of the best concert I have been to minus the ogre part." Natsu complimented, Arina smiled but averted her gaze from either of their space to her own and Natsu mentally slapped himself for being insensitive towards her.

"Grieving over false friendship that was only one sided, Arina, is not something you should be doing. People in your situation should just scream get angry and erase them from memory, continue to cherish friend those are real." Gray spoke clearly sensing the sudden tense atmosphere settled by his best frenemy and removing it instantly as Arina smiles.

"Like you guys?" it was a question that a certain flame head was more than happy to answer. "You bet!"

Arina chuckled, "by the way, where are Sting and Rufus?"

"With the Ogre, preparing to transfer them to their headquarters." Natsu said. Fairy tail was equally in evolved in their capture but decided to let the tigers have them and so did the investigation since fairy tail was still busy with the entrance. Twilight ogre's boss was here in Hargeon; Mattan confirmed it. When she said she was supposed to be with her boss in time for Arina to wake up resulting that he was probably is within 15 to 20 minutes radius area using a vehicle. Hence...

"So they already left for magnolia?" Arina questioned.

Natsu replied, "No they are staying here for... investigation." Considering it was best not talking about any open case no matter how much the other person may have been an influence.

"Say Natsu..." Arina glanced at him then Gray, who was walking with a straight face deep in thought, then back at Natsu, "aren't you guys friends with Sting and Rufus you know asking because you kind of send murderous aura around them which is kind of scary."

Beside her Gray scoffed, "No, not really."

Natsu nodded in agreement, "we're on less-than-friendly terms with them." Arina nodded n acknowledgement, Natsu continued, "Speaking of friends, who was that girl on the roof top?"

Arina chuckled unable to contain it, "and I was thinking you'll never ask."

"So who is she anyway?" Natsu pushed, but Arina simply shook her head, "all I can tell you is that she is my absolute best friend." Natsu gave her a look 'seriously'.

"Come on, what's her name?"

"Sorry she doesn't like to be famous."

"Where is she?"

"She is punctual to her word so probably half way to her home." Arina said then yawned.

"Sleepy." Gray asked giving her a side glance.

"Yes and tired, say Gray you don't talk much do you?" Arina asked rubbing some of the sleep from her eye.

"I prefer listening than-" Gray sentenced died when his phone started ringing. "Juvia." Natsu asked for the fun of it.

"unknown." Gray replied. They were just ten small steps away from Arina's cabin when he picked up the call and Natsu ears perk up to pick up the conversation.

"Hello, who's this?"

_"The one with whose bike you parked yours."_

"Arina let go and find something to eat." Gray turns to see Natsu ginning at him, he sighs knowing that the salamander knows what he is doing. "coming miss." And with that Gray ends the call without waiting for a reply. He gives Natsu the look that clearly says he will pay for this. Gray catches the key mid air as Natsu tossed them. He turned on his heels leaving a grinning Natsu and confused Arina behind.

"Natsu where is Gray going?" she asked.

"Business, I guess."

Gray made his way to the parking lot only to realise they had parked their bikes farther than they had thought.

"Why did we park the damn bikes so far again?" He questioned himself. He then answered himself by thinking about all the things that happened this day. The day had been really busy indeed.

First, starting with sitting in the C.C.T.V. room doing nothing!

Then, having lunch at 8-island.

Then getting jobs handed by Makarov.

Rushing to Hargeon.

Meeting some old less than friends.

Making a new friend.

Fighting some ogres.

And the mysterious blue hood.

_'And actually not seeing any sun-kissed blonde trying to save the concert...who knows perhaps she took Lisanna's advice and stayed home._' Gray concluded and he was so engrossed with his thoughts he didn't noticed when he reached 'the' parking slot with three bike literally stuffed together impossible to take one out without scratching the other.

He glanced one more time at the bikes, as if checking they were they were the same ones or not. Yep. The scarlet bike was hard to miss with its bright colours and somewhat deadly silver touches all over its body. Natsu being the typical pyro had black with flame prints on it.

The third bike that was there was not theirs, but it was definitely belonged to someone who travelled a lot or perhaps had a thing for bike. Its appearance was nothing but business. Black; as if the mechanic forgot about the 'final touches' on it.

He looked around debating with himself whether he should call the person first...

The thought died as Gray's eyes landed on something or rather someone. In front of him, leaning against the car two slots ahead stood a quite a familiar blue hooded figure with a book in her hand.

"excuse me!" Gray spoke, silently hopping she would give him some indication that yes she was the blue hood they at the roof top not someone else. She jerked, snapping the book shut with her left hand and removing the hood with her right hand revealing sun-kissed blonde hair,

"hey it was nice of you to leave the number...here..." she trailed off with her sentence as her eyes widen with recognition. That little response was enough for malachite like Gray to know he is right with his theory, just to actually confirm it. "You're the one who was standing on the roof top." It was not a question, just a statement, and it worked like a charm.

"Forgive me if I offended you in any way, please!" she bowed almost a ninety degree or maybe it was, Gray couldn't tell he was slightly caught off guard. Slightly!

Recovering quickly Gray glared at her as she straightened herself not meeting his gaze, but to say that he was not even little bit amused by her action would be an understatement. "well I'm sure you did, when you almost ruined Arina's concert by your oh-so pranks. You stole almost everything from her cabin!"

"Yes but I swear I kept everything back." she responded defending herself, little did she knew this time she did blew him. "When did you do that?" Gray almost shouted not believing her, staring at her with wide eyes. She met his gaze but sheepishly averted it and starched her left cheek with her left index finger.

This was awkward. Gray remembered Arina's word about having pranking experience but this...Gray had neither words nor any idea about what to say...however a certain blonde did knew.

"This is awkward." She blurted out. Taking a deep breath, she smiled genuinely and there was something about it that made Gray relax a bit. it was refreshing. "I, full heartedly with deep regret, apologize for my actions and believe me when I say I never meant to harm anyone or anything..."

She said bowing a little again. Gray registered the word she spoke and allowed them to sink in. He gave it a thought before opening his mouth, "I forgive you because you meant no harm but that-"

"Really thanks- wait I don't really don't know your name." She said cutting Gray's sentence skilfully steering him to a different conversation, without Gray noticing it, giving him a confused look.

The look alone was enough to distract him and make him answer to her question somewhat naturally. "My name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster." He spoke, and reminded himself about the bike. He sat on Natsu's flame print bike unlocking its handle and removing it carefully, "I believe your name is _princess_." Gray said.

The said girl chuckled before replying, "No its no that but Lucy." Gray nodded, carefully working with the tangle of bikes.

Lucy with a smile of her face, that made the dull night somewhat a little bright, asked trying to make little conversation. "So Gray where are you from?"

"Magnolia," with a little push Natsu's bike was out of the way, "what about you?"

"I'm from Magnolia as well."

There was again a moment of silence in which Gray preceded their conversation. Coming around Natsu's bike he sat on Erza's being I little extra careful with it then he froze. Realisation hit him like one of Laxus punches.

"You're last name doesn't happen to be Heartfilia. Does it?"

She looked at Gray with a surprised-blank expression; closing her eyes she kept her right hand which was still clutching the book on her hip and left index finger on her forehead as if thinking really hard.

"I'm pretty sure Aries didn't told you my name..." she mumbled but loud enough for Gray to hear. Opening her eyes she kept her left hand on her hip as well and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "are you stalking me?"

Gray looked at her with disbelief, at a moment she's being friendly the next suspicious. "What? You think I am a stalker but if that was so why would I ask?"

Lucy blinked twice, before she bent over clutching her stomach while laughing, Gray really was starting to think there was some case with her head. "sorry I was just kidding!" she calmed herself, taking deep breaths, she removed a fake tears from her eyes and spoke. "yes my name is Lucy Heartfilia and how do you know me."

Gray sighed and started his work with Erza's bike bringing it out so carefully as if pulling a bullet from his shoulder. Lucy turned to the car that was two slots away from the bike and picked a bag Gray didn't noticed was there, near the rear wheel along with a helmet, and dumped her book in it and slinging it over her shoulders, securing it's waist belt around herself.

"let me give you a hint _last candidate._" He emphasized the words 'last candidate' giving her more that needed hint.

"You work for fairy tail?" she asked stuffing her hand in her jacket pockets.

Gray snorted, "green malachite Gray Fullbuster, special agent of fairy tail!"

"Oh I see...no wonder you were offended." She said and mumbled the last part Gray missed it.

"what?" he asked, the bike out of the way, Lucy brushed it off. "ugh…oh I said I'll be a part of fairy tail pretty soon myself."

"You are selected for the written exam by the way, it is today."

"I know, I got a call, reporting time is 7:30 Morning."

"SAY WHAT?!" Gray's eyes widen with horror. "then what are you doing here? You know, it take 8 hours by road to get to magnolia; it's almost two in the morning how are you going to make it?!"

Lucy swinged her leg over her bike and kicked the engine back to life, "I don't know." She said simply.

"You shouldn't be here if the reporting time is 7:30. Its a rule if anyone, anyone is late they won't be allowed to sit for the exam."

Lucy pulled the hood of her jacket over her head tucking her messy bun and flattening it, she wore her helmet.

"Gray can I ask for a favour?" she asked.

Realising her question Gray shook his head, "no because I won't ask for making any exceptions-"

"It's not about that!" she squeaked like a squirrel. That took a moment before it got registered in his head. He looked at her with a questioning yet puzzled yet a very serious look. "What is it?"

"Can you please tell no one that you met me here or I was the 'roof top' girl and all. Can you not tell anyone about me being here at all not even Aries!"

"I don't really understand."

"Okay let me put it in simple words, don't tell anyone that we have met, pretty please." Gray stared at her it was confusing why she would want for nobody to know she was here or he met her. He wanted to ask but the look she gave was somewhat pleading yet...commanding...confident. but why confident?

"Okay, I won't." The words slipped out of Gray's mouth before he could even think twice. Lucy's expression changed, this time it was of genuine happiness.

"You and I are going to be great friends Gray. I can see it." She said dramatically like fortune teller.

Gray chuckled, "Get going you know the rules."

She sighed and moving her bike out of the parking lot and made it roar a little, testing-ly.

"It's okay you see, I am not the type who always follows rules."

Then she was gone, on her way to Magnolia.

**Hey guys,**

**I have no idea how I completed this in less than tweny four hour. I guess it happen when you have nothing to do.**

**On a little selfish note I need you, my audience, to tell me what you think of writing. Where it is you feel like I should improve or are you satisfied with this. Please guys do let me know what you think your like, favs and reviews really mean a lot to me. **

**They help me talk back to people who tell me to stop writing.**

**Do let me know what you think of the story so far.**

**With love and more love,**

**blackLocks**


	7. Chapter seven

_'Almost there.'_ Lucy thought as she ran, step after step. The echo of her step on the floor told her, a few seconds more and she will be late.

_Step.Step.Step…_

_'Come on feet a tad bit faster please…'_

_Step.Step.Step…_

"Is everyone present here?" Lucy heard the echo of a strong voice coming out of the room she was supposed to report in.

"May I come in, Please?" Lucy uttered the word as she stood at the boundary of the room where the written test for the FTIB Entrance was taking place.

All eyes turned toward the lady who stood at the doors her hands on her knees panting like crazy.

Lucy looked up and met Erza's eyes. Lucy hadn't waited for the lift, she took the stair and sprinted up the stairs. Lucy was panting and Erza wasn't stupid. She could read a person like a book no problem and Lucy _had_ taken the stairs and Erza felt… satisfied.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Erza said and Lucy wasn't sure whether she was asking or stating her name but Lucy nodded anyway. Erza continued, "Keep your belonging with the others, along with a pen, take a seat."

Lucy nodded again, her breath was now somewhat under control. She kept her bag along with others candidates' bags dumping everything she had in her pockets in her backpack to which a helmet was also attached. She took two pens with a pair of reading glasses and made her way to the only empty chair in the front.

Erza took in her appearance. She looked tired. Her clothes were the same as Lisanna had explained to the group. Except she was wearing her jacket. Her hair were in a messy bun which look too messy for a fresh up do and she had bags under her eyes. It was clear to Erza, she had no sleep last night.

Everyone was staring at Lucy but Lucy seemed lost in her own world. Erza noticed and coughed, "alright let's start this one more time, is everyone present here?"

She asked everyone spoke yes except Lucy who appeared to be having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Very well then, I am red malachite Erza Scarlet, special agent. I want all of you to introduce yourself as I come to you with your papers.." Erza gave everyone one last look before picking up the bundle of sheets from behind her.

She walked around the entire room passing the sheets to everyone; and naturally Lucy was the last one to receive her sheet. "Lucy Heartfilia a C.E.U graduate ma'am." She introduced herself uttering not a word more.

"Lucy just a strict advise, I don't approve tardiness; a minute late and you wouldn't be giving this exam today." Erza said hoping to elite a small Spark of fear in Lucy.

Lucy simply nodded completely ignoring Erza's tone, "yes ma'am, thank you ma'am."

There was no sarcasm in Lucy's voice and she genuinely sounded grateful.

And that ticked Erza, there was definitely something different about her.

Erza walked in the centre of the room she tossed the empty envelope on the table and acknowledged every one, "Before you all start, you must remember that out of two hundred and fifty people; twenty five of you were selected because you all have potential. However we want those five with most. Hence, attempt each and every single question. Fifteen minutes is your reading time. If you cheat I'll personally see to it that you remain unemployed for the next 10 years of your life. Your reading time starts now."

There was a stern edge in Scarlet's voice that made the already straight sitting candidates straighten themselves.

Even Lucy; In fifteen minutes Lucy turned the whole sheet over three times and when she began writing her hand moved fast comparative to others; Erza noticed, and of course time to time her head swayed up and down. Erza clenched her fist, 'if anyone sleeps here I'm not responsible for it. My job is to give them these sheets and take them back 4 hours from now!'

**…Last Night...**

Gray watched the bike disappear in the darkness of the night. A breeze passed him and broke his trance. Gray sighed and parked the bike properly before making his way back to Arina's cabin.

_Don't tell anyone that we have met._

Gray stopped in his tracks and took in the chilling air of Hargeon and inhaled till his lungs could take no more and exhaled till there was nothing left. He thought about if Lucy would be able to make it in time but decided it wasn't a matter he should be concerned about. His phone rang.

"Hello Erza." Gray spoke, putting the cell to his ear.

_"I didn't think you'd pick up."_

"I was thinking you were fast asleep."

_"Just finished setting up the paper with Levy. When we did she passed out; contacted Gajeel about that levy staying over at my place, he told me that they finished their work and Juvia was staying at Gajeel's house. What happened there?"_

"Well we faced some ogre." Gray started making his way back.

_"I wanted to get some steam off of me too."_

"They were nothing. Sting and Rufus are here too."

_"Sabertooth was also involved."_

"So was Lamia scale. Arina's assistant was the operations head; Mattan Ginger. They put their plans into action six months ago, hate to say it but flame brain was the one who thought we should check her up."

_"I called Jellal, he told me Natsu called him to check her up."_

"Is he okay?"

_"Jellal? Yeah he's doing fine and...still breathing..."_

"And he wont stop breathing till the bottom alliance drops dead." Gray said laughingly and Erza hummed in response then a moment later he heard a yawn from the other side of the phone. "You should sleep."

_"When are you two coming back?"_

"After Arina leaves- we'll find the nearest hotel and hopefully we will be back by tomor-today afternoon."

_"Well drive safe and Gray you should keep your bike at fairy tail like me, Natsu and others it's...convenient..."_

"About that Erza..."

_"..."_

"Erza?"

_"..."_

"Sweet dream." Gray whispered before ending the call. And typed a quick text 'don't worry I won't scratch it'.

Gray made his way back and when he reached that little cabin and opened the door he found a pale looking Natsu sitting on the couch, "what happened?" Gray asked.

Natsu didn't budge; Gray got angry.

_I swear I kept everything back._

'Could she really be telling the truth?' Gray thought and knocked on the door connecting to Arina's room.

"Coming!" said a chirp voice from behind the door. Gray waited patiently and glanced back at Natsu, he was about to say something but stopped when Arina opened the door.

Gray looked at Arina, "so do you know what happen to flame shit over here."

Arina glanced at Natsu with an apologetic look, "Yeah you see after we got back here I told him I was gonna change cloths but then he said didn't all the cloths were taken away but then I told him that they were probably back by now but he didn't believe...and..." Arina trailed off from the explanation.

"And all the clothing's are back." Gray completed for her.

"Gray it's okay-" Arina began more of her explanation but Gray spoke calmly, before she got any further.

"Okay Arina you are to leave in the next 10 minutes…" Gray yawned. "…we are pretty tired ourselves." Arina looked a little surprised somewhere in her mind she had expected Gray to act like Natsu did but he didn't.

"You're as cool as they come, Gray." The words left Arina mouth before she could think twice. Gray chuckled then placed his right hand on her head, "Yeah I've heard that before...now please get ready to leave." He spoke Arina flashed a smile before disappearing into her room.

Gray looked at Natsu and walked in front of him, Natsu ignored him.

_I swear I kept everything back._

Gray sighed and punched Natsu the top of his head. Natsu flinched and both his hands moved atop his head.

"What did you do that for!?"

"What couldn't take a punch little baby dragon?"

"NOW YOUR'RE DEAD!"

After that those two got into a brawl; broke the table, tore the couch, Arina came and tried to get those two apart and when she couldn't she started apologizing to who knows whom. Those two were sleep deprived and in some serious need of sleep. Once Arina was in her car and gone they found the nearest decent hotel and crashed in a single double bed room. Natsu was out as soon as his head touched the pillow and Gray being the smarter one set an alarm before passing out.

**…Present…**

This was a first for Erza.

Never did she felt such murderous intent towards a candidate before. She knew what her job was here and she was doing it. It was almost four hours and Lucy Heartfilia for the past two and an half hour was snoring away (not literally but she was sleeping).

_'thirty seconds more to go.'_ Erza thought. She glanced at every face present in this room- some were sitting idle and some were reviewing their work. She remembered how Lucy was flipping the pages of her answer sheet. Throughout that one and an half hour that she was awake, she was writing, not once did her hand faltered or halted.

_'I'd really be surprised if she completed it in that time.' _Erza thought before shouting, "TIMES UP!"

Everyone flinched at Titania's voice and Lucy jolted awake. She looked around then yawned keeping her hand on her mouth, she still looked just as tired as before if not, she looked more tired now.

Before anyone could count till thirty, Erza had all the sheets with her, stacked up in an envelope.

She addressed the people present in the room with her, "Thank you very much for coming here. As for the five who are selected today evening around seven o'clock or so you will be asked to be present yourself here for the chief would like to have a word with you. No need to be confused the five those are selected will get a call from us. Dismiss."

At her 'dismiss' everyone moved to gather their stuff and left in a hurry. As for Lucy, she got up and stretched herself and yawned. As Lucy gathered her stuff, to Erza she looked like she would kill over but she was still moving. Erza couldn't help but ask, "Lucy..."

The tired (or exhausted) blonde haired girl turned to meet the scarlet haired woman gaze, "...do you think you completed the test."

Lucy looked like a mess. But even in her messed up state Lucy smiled and nodded and continued to drag herself out to the elevator. The pushed the button, a few moments after the gate to the lift opened and a petite girl walked out she glanced at Lucy then looked at Erza coming in their direction.

"Levy here-" Erza started extending the envelope towards the girl but the said girl cut her off, "I am aware about this torture." And with that she took the envelope in her hands. From the corner of her eye levy saw the gates of the lift closing, with a nimble move she stuck her leg out between the gates. It opened again and Levy and Erza stepped inside where Lucy already was.

Lucy noticed, "Sorry I didn't-" Lucy began but apparently the petite blue haired woman was having a bad day.

"It's okay. I'm Levy." Levy only gave her name so that she didn't sounded rude.

"Lucy." Lucy said no more after those two syllables.

Erza ignoring the blonde girl talked to Levy. "Levy…I'm headed out will be back by morning-"

"I am aware of that, too. Be back safe sound."

Erza sweat dropped, was there anything Levy didn't knew.

The lift stopped at the ground floor both Lucy and Erza moved out. Erza waved back at levy just as the doors of the lift closed.

Erza (like Natsu) preferred to travel on two wheelers (and just because she preferred two wheeler didn't meant her car wasn't on fairy tail grounds) but today, to her utter surprise, Erza bike was missing. It was after that discovery that she understood Gray's message.

_Thinking of those idiots...they should be back in a few hours._ Erza thought.

Erza headed south-west of the parking lot having no idea as to why she was going there. True that was where her car was but she had no work with it. The place she was going to go required her leave her identity behind. Yet...

Because of some unknown reason she was being pulled toward her Nissan GTR.

But when her car was in view; so was the reason why she was being pulled in that direction sub consciously.

From where Erza was standing-she was unable to the man's face but he was relatively tall, lean-built. He was a dark-skinned man with short hair which was red on one side and white on the other.

And he was standing...leaning on Erza's car.

With such well...unique hairstyle it would be hard not to notice him if he were to be a part of fairy tail.

Erza approached the man, putting her famous 'death glare' on that sent almost all of the fairy tail members scurrying away, and started interrogating him. "Excuse me who are you and what are you doing here in the property of fairy tail?"

Hearing Erza Scarlet's voice the man's head turned to her. Erza was glaring at him but the man seemed the least affected. The expression, on his chiselled face with black mysterious eyes, remained neutral.

He's no part of fairy tail. Erza knew that.

He eyed her for a second then straightening himself he fully turned in her direction. It was then, Erza took note of what he's wearing or could possibly be hiding any weapons.

Nothing special.

He was wearing a simple red coloured t-shirt with the Scorpio zodiac sign printed in the middle of it of gold colour and black track pants with black shoes.

Nothing special! Except for the fact that the t-shirt he was wearing highlighted all of his muscle build body.

"You're excused. I am Scorpio and I am waiting for someone here." The man, suddenly, spoke in his deep voice and startled Erza. Her gaze snapped back to his face as the man looked at her with a slight amused look.

"What?" Erza asked composing herself.

"The answer to your question and if you're done checking me out which-is-quite-wicked-to-say-the-least, it's my turn to ask question: who are you?"

_Of course correct yourself Erza._

"Yes I am done checking you out and from what I see, you don't have any weapon on you and on top of that you hardly seem lethal. I am Erza Scarlet."

Scorpio chuckled, "looks are deceiving miss Scarlet. You are saying that I am not lethal but then do you know me." He said it with so much amusement that Erza wasn't sure if he was being serious or just messing with her. On top of that she didn't even knew what to say to him nothing in his feature betrayed his age but if Erza had to make a guess she would say twenty...six or maybe twenty seven couldn't possibly be more than that he seem handsome enough.

He spoke again keeping one hand on Erza's car, "don't mind me asking but do you know whose car is this?"

"On the contrary, yes! The car is mine and I would appreciate if you would remove your hand off of her." Erza spoke in her most deadly tone.

Scorpio removed his hand and raised them up in reason, "sure and I quite understand, this kind of beauty; you would want no one to touch it but you."

"Why are you here anyway?" Erza took a threatening step forward. "And how did you get here?"

Scorpio took a step back-away...from the car which Erza thought was a good choice but she wanted this individual to be gone completely.

"I am here waiting for someone as for how I got here. I took a taxi from my work place to here-got off at the main gateway and for the past fifteen minutes I have been eyeing this particular bike here which is also the one I'll be using to get home, Wicked."

For the first time since Erza got there her eyes went more right and she saw a bike completely black in appearance. It did have a helmet with scorpion printed on it which kind of made it obvious it was scorpio's.

"There you are!" Scorpio spoke. Erza looked at his face who was looking behind her.

Erza looked behind he to the approaching behind her. It was Lucy Heartfilia…who was making her way over to them in tortoise mode, absolutely drowsy with sleepy smile.

"Hey Scorpio" She managed to say as she slowly but surely walked past Erza and hugged the said man. Scorpio kept one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head. "You okay?" Scorpio asked but in reply he only got silence.

Erza, too, didn't say anything she was just watching the scene before her as Scorpio tried to peek at the face buried on his chest. From the look of curiosity; Scorpio's expression changed to horror, "oh no you don't!" grabbing Lucy's shoulders he gave her a wild shake. "Don't you dare sleep here!" Her eyes opened and she giggled.

"sorry I guess I dazed..." she said as she again tried to hug him but Scorpio took a step back, Lucy giggled again.

Scorpio sighed trying to look annoyed but the small smile that was playing around his lips betrayed his true emotions. Scorpio sat on raised his hand towards Lucy asking for, "keys?"

Erza watched in amusement having the delirious idea of them being in a relationship but her face didn't show it. Instead it was completely neutral as Lucy handed Scorpio the bike keys that had a star keychain on it.

Scorpio wasted no time in putting on his helmet and sitting on the bike. "Hop aboard my lady." He spoke and in the next five second Lucy was sitting behind him her face rested on his back arms wrapped around him and eyes closed.

"Ready?" he asked but got no answer. Groaning he pulled her jacket sleeves enough to tie a knot around him. "Now we are." He said and kicked the engine back to life.

However hearing it roar, scorpio frowned he knew an exhausted vehicle when he heard one.

Drifting his eyes back to Erza, he smiled, "free piece of advice scary lady-take your car for a service at the earliest if possible." And before she could even open her mouth they scorpio raced down the road shouting 'wicked'.

Erza growled in frustration then made her way out of fairy tail on foot. The place she was headed wasn't safe and taking her car there would get her unwanted attention...way too much of unwanted attention!

Though she could have called for a taxi, Erza avoided it; a woman coming out from F.T.I.B. headquarters plus wearing a suit plus the address she would have to give equals major trouble.

Hence, after an hour of power walking Erza was at her first stop.

East Magnolia bath house.

This was the place where almost everyone from fairy tail come to relax from time to time it was open twenty four seven. It was an ideal place to relax, However Erza wasn't here to relax.

Exchanging greeting with the old lady, who hardly kept record of when the people coming in here left, she went in the locker room locking it behind her. As expected it was empty during this time of the day.

Stripping down to nothing but her black matching lace underwear and bra, Erza opened a specific locker at the back which had a small bag it. Taking it out, Titania stuffed her cloths in the locker before opening the bag, she took out everything that she had to wear.

After ten minutes and wearing all the stuff, Erza examined herself in the mirror.

A black crop top that revealed an unhealthy amount of her cleavage and lips printed atop her right breast. With that she wore black low waist striped jeans, black strap heals she also put on a tight jean-jacket still giving a very unhealthy amount cleavage. She would have left without the jacket but a crop top wouldn't do a good job at covering the gun that she tucked at her back.

Once the Titania was satisfied with her cloths, she tied her hair and wore a wig cap and the wig followed shortly after. It was black in colour, shoulder length (rather short compared to Erza's hip long hair) and wavy curls. Once that was done Erza applied a little dark makeup and a devil red lipstick.

Erza examined herself once more the look she was trying to achieve was definitely this one. A look that screamed-total slut. A completely different person.

Erza smirked while removing any evidence (basically just keeping all the stuff in its respectful place) she made her exit through the back door.

Once she was out of the bath house she walked a little more before hiring a taxi that was going by.

"Place?" the driver asked Erza as she got in the cab. Erza smirked and looked at the rear-view mirror with a seductive look.

"The tower of heaven. Please" Erza slurred just a little.

The driver looked at Erza through the rear-view mirror and met her eyes and when he saw the glint in her eyes. He asked no more.

The tower of heaven!

The name wasn't too fancy. Considering the type of place this was. Anyone who came there always says the same thing while leaving. This truly is the tower of heaven.

The only legally running prostitute centre in magnolia- the tower of heaven.

But of course the place itself was in the darker parts of magnolia, a place where people don't appreciate even a lowly cop. A place filled with dark secretes.

And the darkest secret of the tower of heavens is that they got their legal registration through the scarlet malachite. No member of theirs knew that fact except those who were permanent and the owner and of course Makarov at F.T.I.B. and the two deans of C.E.U.

It was a place where people with good information came and the people working there knew exactly how to get it out of them. It was safe to say that this place was Erza scarlet's main source of information of the underworld. However there was always a very strict eye on its activities. Monthly reports were submitted to Erza as she was the malachite in charged. She then submits her own report to C.E.U from there their report is sent to A.F.A.

The Allied Forces Alliance!

Erza fixed her gaze at the scenery passing by. A scowl formed on her face. Anger and disgust began to boil in her; disgust at A.F.A. who for some fucking reasons are always at fairy tail's tail. There was, only Mavis knew why or from where but there was tons of bad blood between them. After every meeting with those assholes, Makarov would return extremely angry and shout at the malachites of every unit to never fear them. No one ever knew the reason as to why there was this cold war between them and once when Erza dared to ask him about this...the look he gave...

A shiver went down Erza's spine but the fire of anger boiling in of her did not subdue. Anger, anger toward that man who wanted to join fairy tail's potential enemy! Anger towards Laxus Dreyar.

Images flashed in Erza's mind of Laxus and Makarov's arguments of that very topic. Laxus was looking for glory but Makarov was looking out for him. He also refused to tell a logical reason for hating A.F.A. and for not letting Laxus join them...

_If master gave Laxus a logical reason he would still be a part of fairy tail._

Erza inner voice spoke the truth but then again it wasn't Laxus who left. Makarov kicked him out because of three reasons...

First, Laxus disobeyed the rules and went against the chief's decision.

Second, in order to work for A.F.A. an agent must have worked for any listed force for at least 10 years. (And since Laxus had been working for only 8 years his chances for getting into A.F.A. were cut short.)

Third, Makarov loved his grandson way too much.

"Miss if you would, please step out of my car, I do not wish to be here any minute longer."

Erza's gaze snapped back to the driver who was looking very uncomfortable in his seat, after that she noticed the 10 story high building to her right.

Erza nodded and paid the man. Getting out of that taxi she took confident steps towards the build. She could feel it...so many eyes were watching her yet no one was in view: the street was empty and ghostly.

The moment she stepped in the building, all the thought about Laxus and others were out of her mind. She was concentrated on her mission here and eager to see the man from whom she'd be squeezing information out...and something else too.

The ground floor was nothing special. Just a narrow hall way at the end of which sat a lady behind the table wearing a purple hooded cape everything other than that was hidden underneath it. Erza made her way towards her, the sound of her step made the lady look up from her work.

A smile formed on her cat-like face and she nodded, "V.I.P., tenth floor second suite Rosy-Vosy."

Erza smiled and with a nod she took the right door that led to the lockers. The lockers were more like a costume shop where people rented those for photo shoots or festival. The dresses here were used just to look pretty in front the client and then to decorate the floor.

Erza wasted no time in searching for an item she herself was interested in wearing the client's opinion was always damned.

_Maybe not this time! Not him!_

A faint blush coated Erza's cheeks...but suddenly another door opened into the room Erza whirled around and actually refrained herself from throwing anything in particular in self-defence because 45% of people, she actually trusted and the rest weren't strong enough to stand against her.

Through the door, entered a figure carrying two big cartons because of which Erza couldn't identify the person but judging by the pants this person was wearing this particular person was a man.

"Damn these boxes!" he cursed, "and curse Millianna too...making me do all the work while she sits comfortably at the front desk and watch cats videos!"

Erza dropped the scowl from her face and replaced it with a smile. She knew that voice. She knew that voice and person very well.

Leaving him to his business Erza continued her search without making her presence known.

There was a loud thud in the background and Erza knew he just dumped the boxes.

"Hey who are you identify yourself?!" came shouting behind her and Erza knew she was the person being spoken to.

Erza didn't halt her search, "I'm expecting the report by the end of the weak last time you were a day late." She said calmly.

A strange sound came from behind her-that sounded much like someone choked on a gasp- while Erza picked a maid outfit and turned finally to look at the man.

"And because you were late in submitting the report so was I and I don't like turning in late reports, Sho."

The said man, Sho, even though his skin was tan Erza noticed his face turning a little red, "I-I-I'm sorry, well I..."

"Don't bother but I do expect better performance...what is there in these boxes."Erza asked making her way over to the blond man.

"Massage oils. They were mentioned in the last report." Sho spoke and a moment later crouched down to one of the box taking out a small knife from his pocket he tore the bound and the box opened revealing all sort of different coloured oils.

Bending Erza picked a transparent bottle of red oil, _"sweet almonds and olive-rose oil. Quite interesting...I'm taking this with me and a few others."_ She said bending to look at other types.

"Oh! Sure wait up!" Sho said before jogging of to the corner of the room, he opened an almirah and took a basket out. Erza eyed the basket which appeared to be containing some oil bottles; one like in her hand and 7 others. "Here these are one of each type we have and I think you should be going."

With a smile Erza handed him the bottle she had in her hand and took the basket from his giving him a nod Erza walked into one of the changing rooms.

Fifteen minutes later Titania stood outside a dark oak door of suite two in the V.I.P floor a.k.a. the tenth floor wearing a maid outfit with no significant revelation and holding that oil basket.

Taking a deep breath for a moment Erza's hand settled on her left thigh to feel the outline of her gun the next moment her hand was pushing the door open.

The room was dark; little light was there around the candles placed here and there. That light illuminated a burgundy hue in the room. She looked around the suite but to no avail; she saw no one.

"You look good..." a voice came from the darkness to her left.

Still she saw nothing.

"...And less...lethal from last time."

Erza took two steps towards the darkness and then

_Click_

A little yellow flame emerged in the darkness throwing its yellow shade on the man's chiselled face highlighting the tattoo on his face.

It was still hard to see but Erza's eyes were now comfortable with the darkness. She smiled seeing the familiar face and then noticed that little coffee table that was two inches away from Erza's shin. She felt his eyes on her she looked and found that very familiar pair on dark green eyes searching her.

"Well, would you have preferred lethal..." With a smirk plastered on her face Erza kept the basket on that very table, never once breaking the eye contact going around it she bend keeping her right knee beside the man waist and her right hand beside his head on the arm support to support her weight.

"Jellal...opps!"

Bringing her left hand up, Erza traced her index finger on his tattoo, "I mean Seigrain."

The said man smiled and placed the burning lighter on the table from there his hand went up her bare calf, moving upward ever so slowly.

Jellal smiled, "oh! I don't know but I don't think it could get any more lethal than it already is..." he spoke and a click sound echoed in the silence of the room. His hand that resided at Erza's thigh moved leaving a sensation of disappointment and lightness.

"With items such as these..." holding the gun still in its holster he brought it up before dropping it on the carpeted floor.

Erza rolled her eyes, "That's child's play..." with that Erza pulled his face to her for the obvious but...

"ughh!!" Jellal groaned with the sudden movement and Erza instantly tensed. Jerking back she exclaimed, "You're hurt!" while helping him sit.

Jellal chuckled, "not hurt enough for you to back away from kissing me..." he held her hand tightly but she held his gaze with fierce determination.

Jellal knew he won't be able to brush aside the fact that he was hurt but he never wanted to tell Erza about it right off the bat. He sighed finally giving in, "there was a fight at the pub."

"Fight!?"

"Nothing like anything you're thinking about!" Jellal defended quickly.

Erza stared at him for a moment more. She sighed and picked up her gun from floor and kept it on the table with a flick of her hand Erza, also took off her wig letting her red hair cascade down her back.

"Guess work's coming first so, what was the fight about?" Erza asked moving around the table she faced Jellal and kept her hand on her hips.

Jellal threw his head back and groaned again, "and there goes Titania interrogating her hurt fiancé with work related question."

Erza raised her brow at him, "very well then let me extend it a little how much you're hurt in what way?"

"ughhh!" Jellal groaned before answering the unwavering Titania, "A table okay! An entire damn table crashed into my back when a fight about Angel broke out."

"Well nothing serious then."

"I had it checked; the doctor said I was lucky to have no slips in my spine."

Jellal rested his head back again this time he closed his eyes. Erza sighed and took a seat beside him; resting her head on his shoulder she laced her hand with his setting the other on his chest.

"You're tired..." Erza spoke her gaze setting on the oil basket sitting on the coffee table, "well master would you like me to give you a back massage."

Jellal's chest vibrated from the chuckles that escaped him.

"I would like nothing more." Erza snorted and moments later she added. "Lay on your stomach, Shirt away!"

"Yes ma'am!" he said making both of them chuckle. "By the way feel free to stare I'm all yours." He added.

"That you are Mr. Fernandez." Erza said examining the same bottle of sweet almond and olive- rose scented oil, and inwardly thanked the dim lights of the room to hide her blush.

Jellal climbed on bed after discarding his shirt and laid on his stomach, closed eyes allowing his body to relax.

Erza selected that same oil and turned to Jellal who laid there looking tired.

Starch that!

He was exhausted.

Erza got on bed a dangerous smile playing on her lips making sure the bed didn't dipped much under her weight...

Without warning she sat down on and Jellal groaned.

"Erza, if you want to sit there let me turn around or get off!" Jellal blurted in utter frustration.

Erza smirked, "No! I think I'm quite comfortable with our position." She said painfully grinding herself against him.

"Erza Scarlet soon-to-be Fernandez get off my ass right..." the rest of Jellal's sentence turned in to a breath of relief as cold liquid made contact with his back right above his heart.

It slid down the length of his spine and when it reached its base slender fingers made contact with the flowing liquid and a sigh escaped Jella lip as they moved up.

"There is an extremely ugly bruise on your back Mr. Fernandez." Erza spoke softly decreasing the pressure of her finger as they went over the bruise. The simple movement sent the right amount of pleasure and pain through his body.

Jellal closed his eyes letting Erza's pace sooth his body, mind and soul.

They submerged into comforting silence in the same burgundy hued room that now was filled with the scent of roses.

Leaving the comfort of silence behind Erza spoke, "we got punished after escaping for lunch yesterday."

Jellal chuckled having a pretty good idea of who 'we' were, "How early did you guys left?"

"Thankfully not late enough to not get suspended."

Jellal hummed indicating Erza to continue, "Master didn't even talk to us directly. Lisanna was informed about it; she came in late."

Jellal opened his eyes. He tried moving up but Erza pushed his shoulders back into the mattress. He hissed at her action but asked anyway, "How did he punish you all?"

Erza moved her hands in circular motions over his shoulder and back. "When you think about they can hardly be called punishments, they were just simple task with extremely short deadlines."

She poured some more oil.

"Levy was supposed to set the test for today. Gajeel and Juvia prepared the investigation skill test-"

"What did they pick?" Jellal asked cutting Erza's words. Anyone else in this position would just get a death glare and they would run for the hill.

But there are no hills here. This is Jellal Fernandez the head of the investigation unit.

"They decided to divide it into two parts. The first one is apparently 'something new' and the second is classic interrogation." Erza paused giving him a chance to speak.

"Did Gajeel say anything about this something new?" he asked and looked back at her from the corner of his eye.

"No! _I_ asked but he was just so determined to not tell anyone about it and I'm guessing you have no clue either."

Jellal simply shook his head as much as he could in his position. They talked about other too shared some laughs, at one point they were again sitting in silence.

But this time it was tensed as if a silent agreement was set that they were going to talk about work now.

Jellal folded his arms under his head gathering his thought for the oh-so serious conversation.

"The bottom alliance..." he whispered and waited for a moment once he felt Erza nod he continued, "...is not the term these people use."

Erza paused her hand moment and poured some more oil, "What do you mean?"

"Listen well." Jellal took a deep breath and Erza yet again began to move her hand on his back.

"Master sent me undercover to a pub in the drunkard part of the city because his source told him that someone working for the bottom alliance could be found there..."

He momentarily paused, "well... it isn't just someone it's... practically everyone in that pub-sky high...is a member...of bottom alliance."

"That not possible Jellal that alliance co-"

"Erza...they are a part of bottom alliance however they all are just pawns...they have no insight as to who leads them the only thing they do know is a simple name."

Erza processed all the information in her brain keeping up with everything he said and then it hit her, "Angel?"

Jellal nodded.

"A fight broke about Angel as in the one who is in charge...owns the pub...who is this?" Erza questioned.

"I'm going to give you a brief explanation Erza. I have filed my work which you can study later in detail."

Erza chuckled, "how are you able to manage a detailed file while being surrounded by thugs?"

"I'm going to pretend you never asked that question and continue." Jellal spoke in mono tone. "No body from this pub sky high involves in mass murder. There are times to time debates on it but no, people coming and related to 'sky high' practice theft, murder, kidnapping and other misdemeanour."

"yesterday...things got high and I was able to somehow light the topic concerning the owner...the pubs lead, which lead to words like true beauty, heavens, more praise but no one spoke the name..." Jellal paused and caught his breath. Erza's gaze was drilling into his head to continue.

"However a drunken bastard added words like ruthless, bitch by that time even a stupid could tell is was a woman. People tried shutting him up telling him if one of hers heard him he'll die. They tried consoling him but..." he paused taking a deep breath, "as soon as he uttered the words 'demon from hell' it broke. It was a bloody fight; in the morning that guy was dead...hanging from the sealing from that pub..." Jellal shuddered he exhaled a shaky breath on top of him Erza tensed keeping her hand on his shoulder she applied pressure.

"What are you not telling me?" she asked.

Jellal closed his eyes a wave nausea hit him in the gut, "that guy was hanging from the ceiling wrapped up in his own intestines his stomach was ripped apart, eyes practically clawed out..." Jellal exhaled and ran a hand over his face there was no doubt the image of that man was burned in his brain and no matter what he did he won't be able to remove it. "...and I really don't want to remember it. There are photos in the file and I suggest just read the description don't see them."

Erza felt nauseous but before it could get to her brain Jellal continued.

"Anyway after that they disposed the body not really affected by the sight and the day continued like nothing ever happened and the name revealed: Angel. By the way I got Millianna and Sho to get that body and run an autopsy. Report's are there in the file." Jellal said and Erza instantly tensed.

"You got them involved!?" she almost roared most would have ran for the hill but Jellal wouldn't and couldn't do that because first, he was not really affected by her onslaught he knew deep down she was actually scared for them and second Erza was practically pinning him to bed.

"I swear on my position at fairy tail they will not be in danger but you must understand I couldn't exactly contact Gajeel or levy to get that body."

Erza relaxed letting out a breath. Jellal sighed.

"I lured the man who tried stopping the late drunken bastard into a conversation apparently a few bottles of rum was more than enough for him to spill the beans. He invited me to his place saying I am a good man and should know the basics to prevent trouble."

"And you went to his place!? Jellal what if they figured out who you were and wanted to kill-" Erza rambled fearing the worst.

"I had no choice Erza beside he was drunk!" Jellal defended himself speaking in monotone.

Erza tensed before forcing the words out of her mouth, "Did...did he spill?" Her hand circled the bruise that looked a bit less red but still blue.

"Quite a lot, the pubs like sky high apparently are all correlated. They do not operate alone, I'll give you a list of those later. From what I have gathered Erza and what I think, if anybody asks me what bottom alliance is? I would say it's like a game of chess but somehow more complicated. Where in chess you have sorts of general and only eight pawns this game has...I don't know maybe an uncountable numbers of pawn spread throughout who knows how wide and far to corner any threat to them."

Erza processed his word and involuntary a shiver ran through her. Jellal next words brought her out of her trance.

"give it time Erza and only a bit of more information on my mind-set-track then I won't be surprised if they have their goon spread all across the country of Fiore or worst the continent of Ishgar."

A silence loomed over them once again. This time it was not comfortable it was tense and filled with so many question to which they didn't have any answers…yet.

Few moments later Erza broke it, "did you get any names of other pub leads."

Jellal answered a moment after. "Yes but only names not description what-so-ever."

"Well..."

"Midnight and racer."

"Anything else?"

"Apparently Midnight, Racer and Angel are quite close."

Something clicked in Erza's mind. "As in a sub-group of some sort."

Jellal sighed and his body relaxed completely before he mumbled in an end-of-conversation tone, "who knows could be." Erza frowned hearing his tone.

"Is there anything else you're not telling?"

"Yes there is but..."

"but wha-" Erza's sentence died with a gasp as Jellal-with inhuman speed- sat up hooked his around her waist and pulled her beneath him. One arm around her waist the other under her head and his legs trapping hers.

Erza opened her mouth to protest but all those died when his lips came crashing down on her in a harsh heated kiss.

Momentarily Erza tensed but then relaxed welcoming the all-too-familiar feelings to cloud her conscious.

Her hands found its way to his blue locks and pulled. Painfully.

Jellal groaned to that giving Erza the chance to dominate him; Deeping the kiss of everlasting longing.

Burning with the need for oxygen Erza pulled back before she drowned completely as Jellal traced his lips along her cheek till they found her ear, "yes there is, Erza, but..." he whispered in husky deep voice and licked her ear that sent delicious shivers down her spine and she moaned.

"b-but..." Erza muttered her words breaking into a breathy whisper.

Jellal smirked knowing he is the only man in existence who could make Titania shutter with need.

He pulled back enough so he stare in her eyes, eyes those were filled with longing...need and love.

"I've missed you too much to care about them anymore..." and with that he claimed her lips again.

**Hey guys,**

**So do tell are their any jerza fans reading this if so tell me how you liked the chapter and the next chapter will be focusing more on lucy guys ;)**

**Don't forget to follow the story so that you wont miss the next chapter and the like are for me you know motivating me to work faster…LOL!**

**Your sincerely and quite Indian,**

**blackLocks**


	8. Chapter eight

_"Lucy go back to your room right now!"_

_"Aquarius who are they?"_

_"Lucy. Your room! Now!"_

_"There! There she is! Capture her!"_

_"You idiot!"  
_

_"Aquarius!"__  
_

Lucy's eyes snapped opened…

And the first thing she saw was a coffee table and the odd part was the table was glued to the wall, more over even the books those were scattered on it seemed glued too.

Ten second passed her view didn't change.

Fifteen seconds passed her breathing relaxed.

Twenty seconds passed and she realized that it was her was who was glued to the wall or was it the sofa of her living room that she was laying on.

Thirty seconds passed and a glass of water entered her vision and it was placed right in front of her.

"Good evening." She heard a voice above her speak.

Lucy blinked once, twice, thrice then she abruptly sat up throwing off the blanket that was covering her. She picked the glass of water chugging it down instantly.

"Evening!" Lucy gasped for air and greeted back and then looked up to the awfully familiar face of her cousin sister- Michelle lobster.

She smiled after keeping the glass back on the table as she wiped the sweat formed on her forehead.

"A bad dream, big sis?" she looked at Michelle as she sat across her.

Lucy chuckled and shook her head, "nothing of that sort." She looked up again and smiled meeting Michelle's eyes, "How is your socio project coming along?" she asked.

Michelle laughed getting up. She picked up the empty glass from the table and headed towards the kitchen, "that won't work on me…" she spoke between her laughs, "…if you don't want to talk about it big sis you can just call it off. You don't have to try steering me to a different conversation." Michelle completed giving Lucy a knowing look.

Lucy grinned real big and followed the person who called her 'big sis'. Entering the kitchen, Lucy opened the fridge and took some more water while she drank she heard Michelle speak, "what I don't understand is that you never are scared of your nightmares yet you don't ever want to talk about them."

Lucy sat down at the counter as Michelle stood behind the counter and in front of the stove. She thought for a moment about what Michelle said before answering her, "Because talking about something that is not real or _happened in the past_ is a waste of time and most important it's _pointless_. There is no gain from talking about such things."

Lucy used her words carefully to get her point through her thick headed sister without much explanation. Michelle opened her mouth to counter back but closed it finding nothing to counter that. Defeated she muttered, "Whatever, they are still scary."

That sent Lucy to fits of laughter Michelle pouted but soon joined her sister.

"Oww…ouch…ow-ow-ow." Lucy stopped laughing clutching her stomach. She laid her head on the counter top and chuckled.

"Are you okay?" Michelle dropped her laughter but a stubborn smile refused to get off.

"Oh! Yes- if you consider not having a decent meal for the last three days okay, then I'm _more_ than okay."

Michelle chuckled before opening an upper cabinet and pulling out two chocolate strawberry bars, "What kept you from eating?" she asked with humor laced in her voice as she handed them to Lucy.

"Nothing kept me from eating…I just forgot." Lucy said and took a bite of her favorite nutrition bar.

"Like always…Pancakes?"

"Indeed." Lucy replied as she tossed the already empty packet of her nutrition bar she opened the second one as she asked, "What time is it?"

"3:13" Michelle answered while fetching ingredients for chocolate pancakes.

Lucy looked at the clock just to confirm it. Pm. She glanced at herself and she was still in her cloths those were due changing by three days.

"Did someone called me?" she asked as she threw the empty wrapper of her second bar in the dustbin and picked the water bottle to her lips.

"If by someone you mean someone from fairy tail then…yes!" Michelle answered as she poured the batter on the frying pan getting a satisfying sizzling sound . Lucy chuckled and got up to get chocolate syrup out of the fridge, "someone from fairy tail. What did they say?" Lucy answered and questioned as she sat back down just as Michelle placed the first pancake of many to come, in front of Lucy.

Lucy poured a generous amount of chocolate syrup on her pancake without hesitation

"Keep eating that much chocolate and one day you'll turn into a big balloon." Michelle pointed out not so discreetly.

Lucy looked up at her cousin sister as she opened her mouth to speak, "I will no-" however before she could complete her sentence, she placed her hand on her mouth and gave Michelle a dirty look through narrowed eyes.

Lucy removed her hand and took a bite from the hot pancake, after swallowing it she spoke, "Nice try you're getting better at it but simply not just good enough like me…you didn't answer my question."

Michelle attempted to mask her giggles as choked cough of which Lucy thought was pathetic.

"What can I say I'm still learning."

"Well…" Lucy pushed a little on the matter regarding fairy tail. Clearing her throat Michelle looked at Lucy with her sinister smirk that clearly said 'yes I picked up the call but I won't tell you what they said at least not for free'.

Lucy sighed as she continued to eat her pancake. _How many years had it been since we have known each other…living together?_ Lucy thought.

_Twelve years._ A voice that sounded like herself to Lucy just a bit more irritated, answered.

_Shouldn't she know me better?_ Lucy asked herself. She heard no voice this time but she caught herself nodding to herself.

Weird.

"You know what messy bee, you don't have to answer to that and the whole conversation is recorded on my phone I'll just listen to it."

Lucy replied as she looked up to her cousin. Lucy's face didn't show what she was felt, Michelle's smirk dropped from her face and she averted her eyes. She completely forgot how her big sis' phone had an application that records every singles call of hers.

Michelle pouted knowing that she already lost…again but to save herself from further humiliation she pointed out the fact that, "you called me _messy bee._"

Lucy giggled again however this time Michelle didn't she was busy noticing how bipolar her sister was acting because of being sleep deprived. However she didn't said anything. She knew how busy her sister was for the past three week. _Lucy just need some rest and she would be as good as new_, with that thought Michelle allowed a little smile to settle of her lip as she continued to make pancakes and Lucy continued to eat in silence.

Total of nine pancakes later Lucy was finally done eating but now more than before she felt her exhaustion catching up to her but moving past her exhaustion she bid 'bye' to Michelle (and Michelle made a comment about her stinking and needing a bath), she moved out of the kitchen after a right, a single flight of stairs and a left after she stood in front of her door. In front of which a big carton box was, and on top of it her cell phone and beside it her back pack, that she had been traveling with.

Picking up her bag she searched through it till she found her room keys. Opening her door, she was hit by the scent of chocolate and coffee. _The smell's a bit faded,_ Lucy thought as she pushed the big box inside. That big box contained Lucy's belonging that she herself parceled from the camp where she had been for the past three weeks. It contained her laundry and stationary.

After sliding the box beside the door she heaved an exhausted sigh and slightly slammed her door shut. She leaned her back against it and took a long deep breath with eyes closed, she exhaled and sighed with content at the aroma of chocolate and coffee, which no matter what is always present in her room, the aroma of her _home_…or rather as she calls it,

"At last back to my Lucy-cave." She giggled keeping her bag beside the box Lucy dropped herself on one of her two off white beanbags and stretched herself like a cat. In front of her bean bag was her TV attached to the wall below it there was a little TV unit with two small drawers. On top of that TV unit were placed a pair of Bluetooth speakers and in between a picture of three little girls. Two pinkettes with their arms draped around a familiar blonde who in the picture was missing a tooth.

A PlayStation 4 placed in the open compartment and one drawer having pen drives filled with games and movies. The other drawer having pen drives filled with _memories._

Lucy stared at the ceiling which was black in color with dull dots every where so many that they almost covered the entire ceiling. Picking up her cell Lucy started tapping away, pointing it to the right corner of her ceiling she pressed one last button as all the dull dots turned bright and the entire room brightened beautifully.

Like stars shining on a dull night.

Picking herself from the bean bag Lucy gazed at her bed, more like her 'mattress on floor' she looked longingly at it and at the big blue teddy bear that sat on it.

She really wanted to sleep more.

Sighing she walked away from it to her table behind which the entire wall being covered with two big book shelves with and extra shelf on the other side of the wall making it look like a mini library.

Tracing the finger on her desk Lucy moved around it and sat on her comfy computer chair. Looking at her finger Lucy smiled seeing no dust on it.

That just mean no one dared to enter her room in her absence using the spare key kept in Scorpio's safe safely.

Overkill. Lucy smiled at her antics but her smile vanished, she realized her laptop is also inside that box which means that she'll have to do unpacking before passing out tonight. Groaning Lucy leaned back in her chair.

While the ceiling of her room had that perfect sky effects, left wall was covered by the book shelf, the front wall, behind the TV were all posters, quotes, photos, important notes and dates. The wall across it was its complete contrast partially being covered by that adjoining book shelf and bare ivory color, on that wall was also a roll down white board.

The last wall, the right wall beside the bed was the same ivory, but compare to the rest of the room was the only bare wall that actually had nothing occupying it. Except of course the door to her closet.

The floor was carpeted with baby pink fluffy carpet. All in all the entire room one way or another screamed her name.

Sighing Lucy picked her cellphone and went to the recorders app. She picked the call recording of the last unknown number and played it naturally the voice came out of her already-connected-to-her-phone Bluetooth speakers.

It started with ringing sound then,

_"Hello?"_

'Michelle voice' Lucy concluded.

_"Miss Lucy Heartfilia?"_ The other voice on the recording was (according to Lucy a complete contrast of Erza's commanding voice) melodic and sweet.

_"No, I'm afraid Lucy is not present at the moment, ma'am."_

Lucy heard giggles coming from the fairy tail agent, _"May I know who I'm speaking to?"_

_"Yes, of course. I'm Michelle Lobster. Lucy's cousin."_

_"Oh! Hello Michelle, could you tell me when Lucy would be available."_

_"I'm afraid I don't know ma'am but if there is anything you have to tell her, I can let her know."_ despite herself Lucy giggled as she heard that, Michelle sounded so doll-like contrast of the mature and confident voice of the agent. It was comical.

_"You would that's very sweet of you Michelle. Please congratulate your cousin on my behalf for making it into the top five of fairy tail entrance exam. She is selected for the physical and skills test and she needs to be present at fairy tail today by seven fifteen."_

_"Thank you. I'll let her know."_ Then there was a whisper that Michelle spoke definitely aside from the cell so that the fairy tail agent doesn't hear it, but Lucy phone recorded it any way, _"just as soon as she wakes up."_

Lucy grinned.

_"Thank you Michelle and if your sister makes it into fairy tail, I'd like to meet you some day you sound too cute."_

Lucy giggled, she couldn't help it, because Michelle didn't answered the agent.

She was too shy. That and the fact that there were background noises. a lot of background.

_"Enough Mira your scaring the poor girl, and who to say you'll ever get to meet her…no let me talk she's too cute…enough put the phone down already…nooooo!"_

Then the call ended and in the extended five second recording Lucy heard Michelle bored tone whispering, _"yeah sure."_ Then the recording ended. Lucy sighed and with great struggle opened her eyes. She didn't even know when her eyes closed in the first place.

She checked the time on her phone and again looked at her bed longingly. "You still have more than three hours Lucy what more important, your sleep tonight or…" Lucy trailed off at the end of her pep talk and looked to her unpacked box…

She couldn't even think of anything more important than her sleep tonight.

With a sigh she got up and walked up to that big box. Kneeling beside it Lucy whispered as she pulled the tape from around it, "let me destroy you."

* * *

Two hours later Lucy stood contentedly in the middle of her room. Her desk was back to its life with her digital clock, laptop, pen stand, folders, journal, sticky note and of course a photo frame which had a photo of none other than Jude and Layla Heartfilia.

She had finished all her laundry.

She had taken a much needed bath and now she stood in the middle of her room wearing nothing but her bathrobe which, its safe to say, didn't cover much. Her wet hair hanged freely down her back with loose curls which were the result of her hair always being kept in a bun.

Proudly she took in her room. Her room was back to itself. The few painting that Lucy had made while she was away were stacked beside her bed. Lucy sighed and rubbed her neck mingling with the chain of her pendent.

Pulling out one of the nutrition bar that Lucy had stacked up in her desk drawer, she picked a painting that was framed in a normal wooden frame and dropped herself on the bed.

She put the painting against the wall to support it and she stared at it.

Propping herself on her elbows, Lucy took another bite from the bar and then relaxed admiring her work.

It was a portrait of a woman. She was young, in her early twenties, had blond hair a beautiful smile and chocolate brown eyes. In the portrait the woman's left hand was pressed under her chin. Most people who would look at it would say Lucy had made a self-portrait but those who knew Lucy and her family, would instantly recognize this portrait as her mother's by the wedding ring in her finger.

Lucy sighed again. The wedding ring was absolutely stunning. It had a normal size diamond in the middle of a flower that had six round petals. Lucy sighed as she longingly looked at the photo.

After looking at it Lucy closed her eyes and touched the woman's hand in the painting as she muttered.

"Be with me mom, I'm headed to fairy tail in about twenty minutes. Just watch over me as I win over everyone."

After that Lucy turned to lay on her back. Lucy pulled the bar to her lip only to realize that she had it already finished it.

Groaning she threw the empty wrapper wildly on the floor before she lay limp on the mattress.

She pulled out the pendent from around her neck and stared at it. The pendent was made of gold, Two inches length an inch breath. In the middle, it had the same flower with the same diamond on it as her mother's ring.

Pressing the top part of the pendent, where the chain went through, Lucy opened a secret section that contained a photo of both Jude and Layla Heartfilia.

Both of them were smiling and Jude had an arm wrapped around Layla as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Lucy grinned seeing the grinning faces of her late parents. She didn't know why but seeing her parent smiling always made her happy. Seeing anyone that is close to her happy made her happy.

Cheerfully getting up Lucy kept her pendent gently on her study table before skipping her way to her closet.

Entering her closet Lucy scanned through the items, there were racks those were loaded with sweat shirt, t shirts, ripped jeans, skinny jeans, singlet top, spaghetti tops and shit loads of trousers. There were quite a few dresses too. Drawer were filled with shorts and again hooded jackets, and most of it was men's cloths as Lucy often quoted 'the most comfortable kind of cloths are the ones not made for you'.

Only one thing saddened her…there were no bras made for men...

…Lucy sighed and opened her undergarments drawer and picked the first pair of cotton undergarments her hand reached.

But there was more trouble. This is the first official interview of her life for the very first full-time job she'd be doing. She had no idea on what to where.

And not being able to decide what to wear Lucy proclaimed, as she clipped her bra, she needed coffee and not just any coffee she needed one of her favorites.

Which is pretty much why Lucy ended up dressed in a yellow dress that reached her knees. It was sleeveless collar dress with a tiny key hole. The dress also had floral pattern on it.

Contented with the dress, Lucy picked a pink sling bag that matched the color of the flowers printed on her dress and decided to go with her yellow wedged sandals.

She did an up-do with her hair (which was her favorite hairstyle) that was by no means a messy bun but an elegant yet sophisticated bun. And naturally she pulled all her fringes back from her face and made a side french braid from it.

Lucy hated letting any fringes on her face. In her mind the simple task would give her an opportunity to shy away. To hide behind her bangs and Lucy did not liked it. At. All.

After getting ready Lucy locked her room behind her and made her way down the stairs.

She was not sure about wearing her pendent and left it where she kept it. Even if she wanted her parents to be with her, she knew that her father would want his daughter to achieve thing by herself.

By the sound of her wedges thumping against the stairs, Michelle looked up from her book and was shocked to see her sister.

She knew her sister was a crack pot but this was a whole new level of craziness in Michelle's book.

Lucy smiled as she locked eyes with Michelle and twirled for her before asking, "How do I look?"

Michelle looked away trying to think of way to crack the compliment upon her.

"I-I, Lucy you're my sister and as your sister I should tell you how you look and you look great let me tell you that but…" Michelle squirmed before she said meeting Lucy's eye, "I'm pretty sure this is not the kind of cloths you wear for an interview."

Lucy smiled before she said, "of course silly I know that. It's just I'm going to _sweet and sour_ after the whole ordeal with fairy tail."

Michelle relaxed and tensed at the same time if that was possible,_ of course big sis would do that._ She thought.

"Bring me cake from there they have the most amazing ones."

Lucy chuckled before she went through the kitchen towards the door to the garage.

Just as Lucy hand settled on the handle Michelle asked from behind her. "Where are you going?"

The sun kissed blonde turned towards her sister and gave her the most blankly annoyed questioning look. Michelle on the other hand ignored that look and spoke as she picked up the keys from the hook beside the fridge.

"You're car's not here yet; I doubt with that kind of attire you'd be going on your bike which, by the way, let me tell you is in custody."

Lucy eyes widened as she heard the news. Scorpio was going to kill her.

Michelle further explained, "When Scorpio got you back. There were already thirty seven speeding ticket delivered and two officers to take the bike as penalty. Scorpio practically dumped you on the gate before he hired a taxi and went after the officers."

Lucy brows furrow, why the heck Scorpio would take a taxi when he had his ride. Michelle read the question on her sister's face and answered, "I know I know, here."

Michelle held up the pair of key that had a scorpion key-chain on it. "Scorpio left his _ride_ for your use but he told me to tell you something exactly how he said it so he said I quote, 'Heartfilia get a ticket more and I'll give you a one way ticket to purgatory and scratch my _ride_, I'll personally hire the devil himself to care of you.' The car's in the drive way anyway."

Lucy stood astonished, Scorpio, the Scorpio, the _don't-you-ever-touch-my-ride_ Scorpio had just left it for her to use.

Lucy squealed loudly before making her way to the main door, "You gave me the best news of the day Michelle I'll definitely get the cake now even if it kills me I _promise_." And without waiting for a reply from Michelle, Lucy slammed the door shut.

She turned around and found the red mustang right where Michelle said it would be. Lucy squealed once more unable to contain the excitement before she opened the car, sat and made herself comfortable. She inhaled the scent of the car. It smelt of desert. It smelt like Scorpio.

Lucy turned on the ignition and the engine roared to life.

Grinning she placed her phone in the mobile holder and made it face herself. And as she got out of the driveway Lucy started recording the video message for Aquarius.

"Hey Aquarius! I hope your doing well."

Lucy eyes were stuck on the road in front of her as she spoke. The last thing she wanted was to get in an accident right before interview.

"I'm back from that junior camp and am heading towards FTIB for, I should've mentioned this earlier but I got selected for the top five candidates and Mr. Makarov wants to meets us."

Lucy take a left turn an soon comes to a stop at the traffic light. She looks into the camera as she spoke the next line, "I'm in Scorpio's car but don't worry I didn't steal it, he gave me permission."

The car moves again and with eyes forward Lucy summarizes her whole week for Aquarius just like she _always_ do every week.

"I met some amazing kids with even more amazing talents. Both my classes were amazing because it didn't matter we sometimes danced in arts class while sometimes painted in dance. It was so much fun teaching those rug-rats especially when they all…just popped out of their shells and mingled…oh boy! It still takes my breath away."

Lucy paused as she caught her breath and turned towards the highway.

And then she frowned, "There was a girl though shy for her age and subjected to minor bullying…" Lucy grinned seemingly remembering an incident, "…I taught her how to punch save to say no one bullied her again."

She chuckled to herself for a moment before wearing an annoyed yet angry yet relieved look. "Then of course fairy tail announced their interview dates out-of-the-blue. That too no less just two days from announcement! I was on road, barely sleeping a wink and barely stopping to freshen up myself! And if that wasn't bad enough that stupid Aries made me promise to come to Hargeon and no the bad doesn't end there; it actually gets worse because that idiot almost got herself kidnapped by some local thugs and I had to stay there for the remainder of the night just in case not getting any sleep again and the worst of all is that FAIRY TAIL ANNOUNCED THEIR WRITTEN EXAM THE VERY NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING NO LESS HENCE I HAD TO BE ON ROAD AGAIN AND THE ABSOLUTE WORST IS THAT THEY SCHEDULED A MEETING FOR THE SELECTED FIVE THE VERY SAME FUCKING DAY! _CAN'T A GIRL GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP!"_

Lucy screamed on top of her lungs as she skidded the car to a stop on the side of the road. Gripping the wheel like her sanity depended on it…which it actually did.

Lucy took deep breaths like a person who almost drowned but made it to the surface just in the nick of time. She breathed leaning her head on the steering wheel.

_This is not me. Don't fall. Keep calm. Breath properly. It's alright…everything is alright…just be calm…_

Lucy muttered those words in her head over and over again.

She was sweating her eyes had gotten blurry for a moment but all in all…she managed to pull herself together.

"Why does this always happen in your vicinity Aquarius…why can't I just control myself in front of you like I do in front of other?" Lucy muttered the question leaning back in her seat with her eyes shut tight like in pain...as her own thought answered her question.

_Because Aquarius is the only one who can call your bluff every. Single. Time. You know it Lucy, there is no point in acting in front of her. No matter how much you fake it, mo matter how strong you are in the eyes of you friends and sister…you are always be an idiot in hers._

Lucy chuckled as she slowly blinked the moister away from her eyes. Meeting the camera's lens Lucy winked to it. "Just in case you're wondering as you watch the message, I am totally fine right now…just needed to get some steam off I guess…off to FTIB I go…"

Lucy cheered unenthusiastically as she started moving the car again. She could practically see Aquarius making a sour face at her antics. Lucy chuckled thinking that.

"Anyway…" Lucy began again, "…don't think too much about Arina's case it may sound too bad but really wasn't it was well and under-control. There were actually four malachites too, you know and two of them even recognized me as the girl who secretly messed with Arina's belongings."

Lucy chuckled thinking about all the confused shouts she had heard standing outside Aries' cabin's door. And she chuckled even more when she remembered how Aries was somewhat scolding the two malachites about how they shouldn't be feeling bad while giving them_ Arina's Lucy and their other friend Virgene's prank-life motto 'fifteen years of experience and getting caught shame on us on that thought'. _Lucy was there all night well hidden among the staff acting like she was too busy while hiding in plain sight.

Lucy was good at hiding in plain sight.

Lucy had a smile on her face as she relived the moments of the past night. And grimaced remembering what happened in the darkness of the alley.

"You know Aquarius…one of the two malachites who actually recognized me…one of then had…pink hair…not like Aries' or virgo's but little on the more salmon side…any way I can see the structure of FTIB Aquarius so I'll just end the video here because frankly speaking there is nothing more to tell so see you soon. Miss you bad. And love you too."

* * *

**Honestly I had fun writing ****Lucy. main reason cause I wrote it on my laptop. Other chapters were all written on my phone and posted through the app. **

**Oh! well, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and next chapter will be out on next Saturday. Your reviews matter folks don't shy away from telling me what you think of the plot so far.**

**Your truly,**

**blackLocks.**

* * *

P.S.

KJacket: I remember you. and you had Posted before I 'unwillingly' took this story down for a while. 'cheers to you too' and don't worry I have the perfect case in mind to kick off the plot sadly it will be a minor case compared to the case of FTIB's existence "**MZ Hyde**".

I'm laughing evilly just thinking about what i'm gonna throw our hero's way.

aliciacevbra: Your welcome and thanks for sharing your thought about Reiki. (reply to the comment from 'the tails of the demon king and the dragon king')


	9. Chapter nine

Lucy ended the call and gave her entire focus on the road. There were thoughts those were rummaging in her mind but she paid them no heed.

Getting through the rest of the day was her only priority.

And just the thought of good night sleep and her warm duvet made her drool.

Lucy shook her head while getting out of dreamland where she was warm and relaxed. She focused on the road before she killed someone. Well, that actually was highly unlikely because as she kept getting closer to FTIB it seemed the road kept becoming more and more deserted.

Except for the roaring scarlet bike gaining in on her.

The bike was way too familiar for Lucy's liking. The only thing that she wished for was it to being rode by the raven head instead of pink.

The bike caught up to Lucy and the rider even tried to see the person driving but Lucy laughed because she knew that the poor guy couldn't to see a thing.

Scorpio like his ride's tinted with anything that could relatively remind him of sand and in this case it was this ocher-color-glass-tint-paper-thingy.

The bike-er eventually picked its pace and moved in front of Lucy's car giving her a roaring indication to follow them. Lucy understood and followed the bike all the way to fairy tail

* * *

The gate of fairy tail had no security guards what so ever. The fact surprised Lucy. In all honesty she did knew about such thing, like the gate having no guards what so ever but heck! Here there was literally _no gate_ what so ever it was like a passage way left in the boundary wall.

Following the bike from a safe distance, Lucy followed it to a schedule parking area that appeared to have high standard. Well…the point; that if parking lots had standard this one was definitely high class.

Following the hand gesture given by the person riding the bike in front of her, Lucy parks the mustang swiftly in one go.

Looking back through the rear-view mirror she saw the man (park the bike in a lot adjacent to her) and reveal his raven head from under the helmet. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. Though she was fully capable of dealing with idiots, Lucy just wasn't ready to deal with the pink haired one; because from what she has seen last night among the two, Gray was more sane.

Lucy grabbed her sling bag and threw her phone in it, getting out of the car she gave a warm smile to Gray who had been ready to ask a million question to the driver of the unfamiliar car. Seeing Lucy get out of the car, Gray's eye went from hard to bulging due to surprise and mild shock.

"Hello Gray." Lucy greeted, knowing that the poor guy was in shock seeing her again. It was no surprise to either of them that Gray had hoped for the worst for Lucy. And even now he wasn't sure if the girl was actually present here or his tired mind was playing tricks on him and just to be sure he asked, "Lucy?" To which the girl enthusiastically replied.

"Physically present!"

"…excuse me?"

"Oh! You know how most people in situation like these yell or announce 'in the flesh' I'm just using it's synonym to kill the cliché."

Save to say Gray's tired mind was muddled after Lucy's explanation and it showed on his face which caused Lucy to laugh.

Slowly when his mind came back after wandering here and there he asked, "how come you're here?"

Lucy opened her mouth to answered that question but then stopped she checked the time on her wrist watch before telling Gray, "How about we talk while we walk? Mister Makarov expects the selected Five to be in that building at seven fifteen and its seven five right now."

Again nothing got through Gray's head but when he saw Lucy walking ahead towards fairy tail he fell in steps beside her.

"You got selected in the top five, didn't you? How the heck you made it back in time for the exam?"

Lucy thought of giving him the truth as an answer…but telling him that she got to magnolia after being chased by police for driving like a maniac and thirty seven tickets to add on bonus…

Yeah that wouldn't be a very good impression…

"I don't know…I just got lucky I suppose." Lucy said calmly while taking in the structure of fairy tail that stood 15 floors high.

"Getting here on time and passing the written test. That is definitely luck alright." Gray said and Lucy scoffed discreetly. Yeah it was luck a not so amazing synonym for hard work.

"Who knows…maybe it wasn't luck…maybe I had everything planned out and it's just appearing to you that it was _luck_."

Lucy spoke keeping a very straight and neutral face. She had no idea what got over her as she blurted out those words…then she remembered she was sleep deprived too.

"Maybe you did who knows, Lucy." Gray said startling Lucy, "but you can't convince me otherwise…you know I've seen what a force luck is in itself."

Lucy ignored Gray's comment as they entered the building because to her that was bullshit but she won't deny the fact that yep she was lucky after all that was her middle name. Sitting there at the front desk was a purple haired women who had a bob cut.

There was nothing much to her appearance that caught Lucy's attention.

Gray greeted her, "Hello Kinnana."

The said women looked up from her work and welcomed Gray back home. Then her eyes landed on Lucy but before she could say anything Gray spoke again, "This is Lucy Heartfilia guide her to where ever the heck the meeting going on for the selected five. I'm gonna go and freshen up a lot. Later Lucy." Gray left after waving Lucy bye. Lucy smiled at Gray before locking her eyes with 'Kinnana'.

Who was taking her sweet time assessing Lucy. She introduced herself out of politeness, "Good evening I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I received an invitation to be present here."

Kinnana's eyes snapped back to her face muttering and 'of course' she picked up some necessary paperwork and beckoned Lucy to follow her to the elevator.

Once in the elevator Kinnana finally spoke, "Congratulations Lucy on clearing the exam and being selected for the meeting."

Lucy gave her a genuine smile and said, "Thank you."

Lucy knew the dress she was wearing irked the people around her here. Except Gray maybe, he didn't seemed to have noticed it at all.

There was one fact though that irked Lucy herself.

_If people don't know why a certain task is being done for, what gave them the right to judge it?_

The question always kept coming and going in Lucy's head. And the answer was always the same…

_'It's basic human nature Lucy.'_

_'But I don't understand it Scorpio why is Aquarius mean to everybody while on the other hand you're so cool?'_

_'Well good question kid and the answer is balance.'_

_'…Balance?'_

_'In a relationship baby the partners needs to be equal. In mine and Aquarius' case, she is hot so I make us equal by keeping us cool.'_

_'…then where the heck I fit in?'_

_'Below my foot!'_

_'Scorpio Aquarius is being mean again!'_

"Lucy?"

Lucy looked at kinnana who was looking back at her with a weird look. Lucy cheeks tinted a pale pink and she apologized, "I-I'm sorry I was just thinking about some thing can you please pardon me?" She gave Kinnana a meek smile as she noticed the lift had already stopped and they were at the thirteenth floor.

Kinnana sighed before saying, "Go through that corridor, the last door and best of luck something tells me you're gonna need it."

Lucy chuckled. She couldn't help it. The lady was way too rude for Lucy's taste, "Don't worry kinnana, if there is one thing I'm not short of is luck."

Kinnana said nothing as she went away. Lucy chuckled again moving toward the location she's been told to go.

And without thinking she opened the door…without knocking.

The room that greeted her was a replica of one of CEU's classroom- the round seating and a single colored theme. This particular room was rooms was shades of white.

Lucy recalled her time in CEU. She remembered how while everyone fought for the front seat she would just go and take a seat in the back. She loved the peace that came with it. Except for examination time all because of that stupid Jessica Natel-

"Oh! Hello there you must be Lucy Heartfilia!"

Lucy almost jumped as the high pitched friendly voice came from behind her. She turned so fast that she almost head-butted the poor soul behind her.

Looking up Lucy found the source of that high pitched voice. White hair, fair skin and blue eyes. Lucy swore that if she didn't had that warm smile adorning her face she would've presumed her a ghost.

Lucy's face turned bright red looking at the woman smiling at her as she shuttered a, "Y-Y-ye-ess."

And she couldn't lie to herself; Lucy had seen a fair share of womanly beauty growing up but this woman in front of her took the cake.

"My you look feverish." That woman said with humor laced in her melodic voice…

Then something clicked in Lucy's head.

Her face returned to normal, her body stood straight if not straighter. And any hesitation, awe, or embarrassment all vanished from her face as she stood their with a neutral expression.

"You're Lisanna's sister." Lucy stated. This wasn't a question just a plain statement spoke with zero hesitation and doubt.

The woman slightly taken back from the statement composes herself as she speaks, "I am and my name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira and you a very good eye Lucy." Mira said pointing at Lucy with childish enthusiasm.

Lucy smiled and spoke politely, "No its nothing like that Mira, I met Lisanna yesterday and you two really resemble each other."

"I heard a lot about you too and might I add…" Mirajane spoke and then looked Lucy up and down, "You're dress is extremely beautiful."

Lucy assessed Mira's words. She had gotten quite a few comments on her dress already and non of them were genuinely kind…but one look in Mira's eyes and Lucy grinned widely and politely.

"Thank you Mirajane. And I apologize if I'm late."

Mira giggled before saying, "Not at all! In fact you're the only one who actually came on time!...see what I did there?" And whispering the last part only to Lucy who then laughed along with the red malachite. But the moment was cut short an azure blue head stuck it self in the room and and spoke or rather said, "Mira."

Mirajane looked past Lucy, at the girl.

Mira nodded.

That woman nodded…and then left.

_How many times have I seen Aquarius and Scorpio talk like this?_ Lucy asked herself but could not answer as Mira turned to her with a big smile.

"Master is on his way here. Lucy go ahead and take your seat."

Lucy smiled and nodded as she finally turned to look at her four rivals.

Lucy sweat dropped at heated glares directed at her.

There were five individual chairs those were kept in the middle of the room while the candidate sat in the first row of the c-seating arrangement.

Lucy dreaded it but sat in the middle of the four candidates.

She looked everywhere except on the people sitting either side of her whom were staring at her from the corner of their eyes.

Lucy ignored them and played with hem of her dress. For her this was it, she was finally somewhat closer to complete one of her dreams.

The dream to be a part of fairy tail.

_Well not exactly a dream but a goal would be the more presic-_

"Would you quit daydreaming and stand!"

Lucy snapped out of her thought and looked to her right…

And her eyes widened, brown hair that dirty blonde halfway through the length and those hateful green eyes…

With that thought Lucy stood up in her place after noticing that everyone else was standing too.

Mira glanced at everyone before nodding and opening the door.

Through the door walked in a woman with dirty blond hair; she was wearing a green shirt and and faded blue jeans, carrying five folders in her hand which Lucy guessed were for the five candidates.

After her came in a girl wearing a lab-coat with an orange bandana to control her unruly blue hair.

_Wait I saw her this morning didn't I?_ Lucy questioned her self.

And after that girl came in a three and a half foot midget But even though he was really, really short he held the most power at fairy tail.

_'Makarov.'_ Lucy thought.

After him came in the same azure blue.

Those four individual came and along with Mira took the seats in front of the five candidates.

Makarov Dryer. Even though he was a midget, this man controlled the famous among the people and infamous among it's fellow peace-keeping-crime-fighting-organizations, Fairy Tail.

One look at this guy and people would instantly assume him to be a nobody but Lucy, more than anybody knew how deceiving looks can be.

Mira cleared her throat making sure that everyone had their attention on Mira…then she looked at Lucy and winked at her making the poor girl blush crimson.

"Everyone allow me to introduce to the active head and president and chief, Makarov Dryer of Fairy Tail"

Makarov nodded but his eyes were stuck on Lucy's dress and more precisely on…

_Creep_, Lucy thought as she fought the urge to cover chest with her arms and an even more stronger urge to brake his face.

Mira who had apparently noticed the old man's gaze spoke threateningly, "Master…"

Makarov sweated.

Then Mira continued becoming her cheery self again, pointing at the girl on the far right of Lucy, "This is Miranda Collins."

The chief's eyes finally left Lucy's body and he looked at the said woman.

Miranda having no idea how to greet such a man hesitated before nodding and spoke, "Miranda Collins CEU graduate sir."

_There's a distance so cross out handshake, Lucy thought. You can always bow or nod but nodding mean accepting someone as the are and whom am I to judge him and as far as bowing goes, it's out of the picture._

'But there is always _that_ I can do.'

Makarov didn't reply to Miranda and Mira continued pointing to the person on Lucy's right.

"This Viola Natalie, she is Jessica's sister"

Makarov looked at Viola calmly while inside Lucy's mind it was wreck havoc.

'Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! And damn again she is _her sister_.' Lucy clenched and unclenched her fists to relax herself.

"Nice to meet you sir." Viola spoke confidently and gestured to Mira. "Just as Mirajane Strauss said, Viola Natalie, Jessica's sister and also a green malachite."

"Nice to meet you too malachite." Makarov said and with that he turned to Mira.

_Alright Lucy here goes nothing._

Mira understood her chief's gesture and gestured to Lucy, "This sir, is Lucy Heartfilia."

Makarov looked at Lucy, who upon eye contact smiled politely and curtsied…a small but due to her dress, a graceful gesture.

"An honour to meet you sir." Said Lucy. She didn't dare to look at the others who were surprised by her little to no introduction. Yeah Lucy didn't introduced herself and why should she? Mira did that for her and this midget man sitting in front of her probably had her background checked up of some-sort.

Lucy knew he know her name is Lucy Heartfilia.

A CEU graduate.

A twenty two year old...

…and Jude's only child and daughter.

He stared at her face for a moment long before nodding.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief…mentally. Physically she allowed her smile to become a little bigger than before.

After Lucy it was man named Jacob Rys a malachite brown and the last woman was Kim Corrin, a CEU graduates.

Makarov gestured them to sit and the all sat.

Next spoke the woman with the orange bandana. "My name is Levy McGarden red malachite and the head of the forensic unit."

Lucy smiled as she remembered her name, but a thought struck her making her smile shrink.

_Her body is small and she looks fast but just how smart is she to be given the title of a red malachite?_

After Levy the woman with dirty blond hair (who also had been eyeing Lucy) spoke, "Evergreen, malachite green head of the emergency unit."

Lucy ignored the sly smile that was being delivered to by Evergreen and focused of the next person who was speaking.

"Juvia, acting assistant head of the investigation unit."

"And last but not least, I'm assistant head of the special unit, Mirajane Strauss."

Mira almost cheered because of which Lucy almost laughed but the it struck her making her eyes widen with surprise…

This women was the one who worked as the head of fairy tail in the absence of chief Makarov.

"First…" Makarov spoke, "Congratulation one making it into the top five candidates eligible to become a part of fairy tail. Remember from this point it not a competition between you anymore but a a skill test. And on the basis of your skill, remember you could be in any unit of fairy tail or in no unit at all."

While Makarov gave his little speech, Lucy noticed a certain blue head staring at her…

_'Last time I checked wasn't Levy the one who was going to check the exam sheets.'_ Lucy thought as she suppressed her smirk. _'My answers must've blown her mind.'_

Lucy focused her attention back on Makarov.

"As for now, you are all here to interact with these malachites and understand more about every unit of fairy tail."

Taking that as a signal Evergreen passed the folders she brought along with them to the five candidates.

"Also feel free to ask any question you have in your mind so don't shy away." Mira piqued in.

It took a moment for Lucy to understand what were they talking about but when she did her widened by a millimeter in pure surprise.

"Basically the bottom line is we all are here to talk." Every one looked at Levy as she summarized everything in merely eleven words.

"If that is the case then…" Viola started, "I would like to go first." She completed gaining everyone's attention she finally asked her question.

"Sir…" she said addressing Makarov, "… is it true that fairy tail agents engage in meaningless fight among themselves."

Mira burst out laughing and the other three malachites sighed.

Makarov nodded before pinning Viola with his gaze, "an act liable to punishment it is."

Lucy sighed discreetly. She was starting to get a headache just by sitting beside Natalie's sister.

"Say Lucy?" Lucy looked up to meet the eyes of the who beckoned her attention.

"Yes…" Lucy timidly. Evergreen who was smirking at Lucy now without trying to conceal her smirking,, spoke, "a dress?"

Evergreen said no more. She didn't had to. The question was loud and clear.

_A dress? This is a meeting with your future employer at FTIB and you came wearing a dress?_

Lucy grinned like a hungry cat who just paid eye on her prey.

"Yeah."

Evergreen's grin faltered. Lucy blinked innocently with her smile; she wasn't faltering and that fact was for some reason faltering Evergreen confidence.

"Well-" Evergreen started but chief Makarov intervened the matter.

"Enough malachite. Do not tell me that you're being offended by her dressing sense. "

The said woman stammered denying the accuse and looking away all red in the face.

And while all this happened a realisation struck Lucy that left her quite dumbfounded herself….

_This was an examination._

* * *

"I need food!" Natsu busted through the doors of the house where his foster parents lives, and collapsed barely three steps away from there.

Opening the door took the last of that poor guy's strength.

"Food…helppp…foooddd…foooddd." Natsu whimpered thinking if that if his mother saw him, her beloved son in that condition, she'll probably go berserk and make him quit his job at fairy tail.

Natsu chuckled. As much of idiot his friend think that he is, Natsu came to this place knowing full well that his parents weren't home and had no plan of coming back anytime soon.

Natsu made an ugly face and in his mind he was smirking.

He didn't care. He was not worried. He always knew that in his parent home there will always be someone who can take care of him.

Even if they weren't his real parents Natsu loved them more then he could love anybody…

_Only from the past seven years…_

Natsu stilled. Images flashed through his eye and before he could register anything a single tear rolled down his eye.

"Sir Natsu…Sir Natsu!" The said man heard foot-steps coming towards him and he sniffled and tried to shove his face in the ground hoping that the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

Mr. Fields, the house chief of staff, rushed towards the fallen dragon-loving son of the house.

He knelt beside him and checked for any injury and found non. He tried to get Natsu to lay on his back but that didn't work either. Instead it seemed like Natsu was trying to shove himself more to the ground.

The old servant quite familiar with the attitude somewhat chuckled and said it clearly, "Mind if I say Sir Natsu but this reminds me of your first day of kindergarten."

Natsu laughed forgetting his misery momentarily.

He too remembered some of his most embarrassing moments and to every one now they were just laughable.

The older man joined in on the laughter with the young master of the house.

Natsu finally turned on his back and looked at Mr. Fields with misty eyes and the said man thought those were the tears of joy from reminiscing his joyful days.

"Are you hurt anywhere Natsu? Would you like me to call you a doctor?"The older man asked and Natsu who just shook his head and tried to get up.

With Fields' help Natsu managed to stagger all the way to the living room and once there, he was dumped on the sofa not so gently.

"It is almost dinner time but still would you like to have some snacks before dinner, sir Natsu?"

Natsu without a second and truth be told not even the first thought agreed with Fields and the said man walked away.

With head supported on the armrest of the sofa while his arm covered his eyes, Natsu laid there unmoving with his other hand on his stomach.

_'With this chemical mixed here…wallah! You have the perfect explosive for that suckky-fuckky principal of our.'_

_'I don't know Natsu isn't this a bit too much? You're gonna get in trouble with your parents.'_

_'Oh! Gimme a break Loke don't tell me you're actually worried about what those two. Beside you know more that anyone those fucking asshole aren't my anything.'_

"The bruise doesn't look so bad that you're crying over it."

Natsu stilled as he snapped back to reality. He felt a delicate hand brush away the stray tear that left Natsu's eye with out his permission.

At first he got scared because as far as he know no one has seen his untamed tears and he was scared to show them to anybody…except…

Natsu removed his arm from over his eye and found Wendy's face hovering over his at distance that was uncomfortable for strangers but perfectly fine for these two brother and sister.

Shocked the said man didn't reacted at all, until his sister giggled and said, "still it does look pretty ugly want me to take care of it?"

Natsu took his sweet time registering the word of the blue haired teen and once he was done registering he spoke, "I'm not crying because of that bruise."

Wendy pursed her lips before smiling. She moved beside her brother and after removing his hand from his stomach, she laid atop him.

Natsu sighed in relief. _Leave it to Wendy to take away all your pain_ he thought as her wrapped his arm around the tiny teen.

A few moments later Wendy raised her head and asked, "well does it feels better now?"

Natsu made a thinking face before smirking, "you bet it does." He said before attacking the little girl with tickles. Wendy squealed as she tried to get away but her giddiness left her in weak inn the gut and Natsu kept assaulting the poor child.

It kept going on for a while before he finally decided to have some mercy on her and stopped. Wendy took deep breaths relaxing against her brother's chest that a lot women die for and finally asked while getting off of her brother who sat up as well, "Who gave gave you that bruise?"

"It's the courtesy of that Ice Princess!"

Wendy blinked, "Ice prince-Oh! You're mean Gray."

"Yeah who else would I mean!"

Wendy giggled and no-so-tentatively poke the bruise on Natsu's cheek but he didn't budged. After all he was Wendy's strong brother!

"Say Natsu…what did you do to earn this trophy."

The dragon slayer stiffened and then blushed a bright healthy shade of pink that perfectly matched his hair, "We were late in leaving Hargeon 'coz I smashed his phone against the wall 'coz it was the alarm too."

_Pfft…_

At that sound, Natsu looked at Wendy who had both her hand covering her lower face and eyes crinkled at the edge.

He gave Wendy an unamused look.

That made Wendy laugh out loud.

"I see you have been acknowledged about your sister's arrival by herself, Sir Natsu." Mister Fields interrupted the two dragon lovers while placing shit tons of snacks on the table in front of them hoping that this much would be enough for Natsu Dragneel.

…and it wasn't long before Natsu was stuffing his face with it. Trying to be respectful Fields left and Wendy just stared at the antics of her brother with a soft smile on her face.

That is until Natsu finally asked, "C.E.U. Junior Summer Camp is a six week festivity, Wendy, how come your back in three? Not that I mind it or anything but is everything alright?"

Wendy looked down at her shoes before turning away from Natsu and staring up at the ceiling.

"Quite a lot of things happened but nothing was bad brother. I'm here just for two days actually on break from the camp." Wendy spoke as Natsu cleaned his face and hands with tissues. He looked at Wendy who was now facing him with a small smile on her face. "It was part of the seminar plan but I didn't tell mom and dad because I wanted to surprise them but guess what…" Wendy grinned at Natsu but all that man saw was the sadness and moister building up in her eyes, "I-I'm the o-one who got surprised when I came home last night." She completed her sentence with a sniffle.

Natsu took a deep breath and stood up to comfort Wendy when the said girl started wiping her face and giggles, "But hey! It's alright!" Wendy looked up at Natsu Wendy looked up at her bbrother with a very fake smile and not-so-convincing-eyes. "I mean I know we are not mom's only children. She consider all those who reside in her NGOs as her children and dad has tons of work too; being the third highest share hold of the _Galaxia Empire_ and handling his own Dragneel Industries…and then there is you…" Wendy giggled, "I'm just glad to see you're not dead yet."

Natsu moved towards Wendy and knelt in front of her taking hold of her face he looked her in the eye as he spoke, "Never Wendy, never let the thought of mom and dad neglecting you come to your mind. They truly do have a lot on their hands but that doesn't mean they don't love us." Natsu wiped a tear that fell from Wendy's eye.

"If anything kiddo, they love us the most because if they didn't do, we wouldn't be following our dreams right now. If they didn't loved you; you wouldn't be learning medicine instead of business and if they didn't loved me they would've disowned me numerous times knowing my history."

And that made Wendy laugh. She laughed so hard that all those tears of frustration fell from her eyes as tears of joy.

Natsu smiled at the girl trying to control her uncontrollable laughter. Then after a few moments when she somewhat was okay, she grinned, "wait-wait-wait-wait Natsu!" Wendy squeals and continues, "hold up your palm I learned how to punch right!"

Natsu wide eyes humors the little girl, "really? If that's the case I better keep myself away from you."

Wendy pouted and took a stance ready to throw the punch. Natsu sees it coming from a mile away and before her small fist could contact with his face he grabs her hand twists it around so that Wendy fall in his arms and he stands up carrying the little girl make her squeal.

"Where to crazy dragon lady?"

Wendy laughs shouting and pointing forward, "to my lair you peasant! so that I can treat your bruise!"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu sprints through rooms and up the stairs all the while Wendy squeals and shouts threats that if he dropped her she's gonna break his neck big brother or not.

In front of her room Natsu kicks the door open making the young girl jump in surprise and then repeatedly hit the guy on the head.

On the command of the 'crazy dragon lady' the 'peasant' lets her down and then she went to her bathroom to grab her first-aid kit.

Natsu on the other hand makes himself comfortable on his stomach on the bed.

After what felt like hours, Natsu felt something cold touch his cheek. He sighed in contentment but did not open his eyes, didn't say anything either and following his example Wendy kept quite too.

That is until her worry and curiosity from earlier got the better of her and she asked, "Want to talk about it?"

But that didn't surprised Natsu. Somewhere in the back of his mind he saw that question coming from a mile away.

And he answered calmly… By shaking his head.

Wendy frowned, "Come on, big brother you know it will make you feel better and don't forget I'm the only person you can talk to about this."

The teen said trying to sound helpful and not bratty. But Natsu shook his head again saying, "You're too young Wendy, don't sweat about it."

"I was five when you had your break down in front of me and only me and that _dammit_ was eight years ago I think I'm old enough and if not then older!"

Natsu opened his eye and looked at Wendy just to make sure that his ears hadn't deceived and his sister had really just shouted at him.

Which was indeed true and was confirmed by Wendy's flushed face and heavy breathing.

Natsu sucked in a deep breath and moved to lay on his back. He stares at the ceiling and his mouth starts speaking without his full consent.

"I was just thinking about what a douchebag I was to Grandeen- _ow!_ What the hell was that for!?"

_"Mom and Dad."_

"A-Aye s-s-sir." Natsu coughed to compose himself and rubbed the already red spot on his arm.

"Anyway as I was saying, I was just thinking about past and nothing more. Don't worry too much Wendy I'm fine now."

"You're fine now and how long is that gonna last? A week or two…and then you'll be sprawled somewhere again crying over thing you did a long time ago. Natsu it's been far too delayed. Get over it. Please."

Wendy begged her brother who just turned away from her. This wasn't the first time they talked about this. And this is the reason why he didn't wanted to talk to Wendy. She doesn't understand, forgetting everything and just moving on…"it's not so easy for me Wendy." Natsu whispered into the silence of the room.

Until Wendy said, "it's because of Ashley isn't it."

"WENDY!"

Natsu snapped back to Wendy so fast that it momentarily scared the poor girl but just as soon, Wendy shouted back.

"Shut up! I'm worried about you so don't you dare try to make me shut up!"

Natsu's twists in anger, away from her stands up to leave but Wendy holds him back by his hand and whispers, "Please Natsu. It's been almost eight years. There was no word from her. Nobody knew anything about her even her friends vanished… Please brother… Your only going to hurt yourself waiting for a person that's never coming back in your life…just listen to me please."

She wanted to say more. But the girl said nothing noticing the quiver of anger that went through the salmons haired man.

"Never…coming." Natsu stilled…before he fell to his knees. Wendy having had experienced this before simply went in-front of him and hugged the poor guy.

"I need to prove-"

"I know Natsu. But don't you think you can prove yourself to her as a settled man."

Wendy move away from Natsu and stood in front of him with her back face to him, blocking his view of the door. At first Natsu was confused but then understood why Wendy was doing that as he heard foot steps come towards the door.

She was protecting him as usual.

"Sir Natsu, lady Wendy." Mister Fields knocked on the door and Wendy answered, "Come in, Mr. Fields."

The said man knocked one more time and opened the door enough to let his head in the room. "The dinner is served m'lady and Sir and may I suggest that the food is best when it is hot."

_Translation: come and have dinner before it gets cold._

"Yes we'll be there in a moment." Wendy said and and the servant bowed respectfully and left.

All the while Natsu sat behind her thinking of what Wendy said.

_You can prove yourself to her as a settled man._

Natsu repeated those words in his mind. Rolling the idea around his head for a few moments before he finally decided.

After Fields left Wendy sighed before she tuned back to her brother who had a calculating look on his face.

"Say Wendy…" Natsu started and Wendy sat beside him on the carpeted floor as she hummed for him to continue, "hypothetically…if I did…dated-"

"You just leave that to me!" Wendy clapped her hand as she jumped to her feet "I have the perfect woman on my mind and she is just your type."

Natsu visibly cringe at the concept of dating. He had been single for more than seven years now and if he was honest with himself; Natsu knew…that he wasn't too sure that anyone could sexually affect him anymore.

He was far too deep in his despair and Wendy didn't knew that.

Nobody knew that.

"Hold your horses missy. I said hypothetically. And beside what do you know about my preference in woman."

Wendy stared at her brother like he grew two horns atop his head. After a moment without blinking. She went to her dresser and took out a small diary of sort. She opens to a certain page and begins reading the content of it to Natsu.

"Natsu's preference in girls…"

She looks up and smirks at her tad bit surprised brother before continuing, "…first height: not below five" five' without heels. Next, she should be healthy with a bust I cannot fit in both my hands…er-before I continue reading this I want to say two thing first, brother you're a meanie and second thing, yes! I am embarrassed reading through this; now where was I? Of course, next comes her hair I don't mind the color but they should be long enough for me to grab as I…And I am not going to read the next part but lets come to the next characteristic that is her personality, her eyes should be guarded with a mean look in them so that I can watch it melt away as I push- RIGHT! Not reading any further but you get the idea don't you big brother."

Wendy looked at Natsu whose face was just as red as Wendy's but he still asks, "From where did you copied this?"

Offended by the term copied Wendy sticks her tongue at Natsu, "I did not copy it. You made me write it as your dictated it in a completely wasted state."

Natsu defeated and embarrassed sighs. "fine tell me about this girl you were talking about over dinner." He says as he stands up and Wendy keeps the diary away.

Natsu make a promise to himself that the first thing he did after dinner was to steal that diary from her.

And at the same time Wendy decides that she'd send Natsu for dinner downstairs first to change the diary's hiding place.

"Sorry brother can't you much about her because for the next three weeks she is still my teacher. But you'd be glad to know. She can be mean as the f-word and has sun-kissed blonde hair with hard chocolate brown eyes."

* * *

**Eid Mubarak to one and all!**

and yes I know I am wishing you Eid quite late. but oh well.

let me know what you think of this chapter. Frankly speaking I like Natsu spending time with Wendy as she play match-making

I wonder who that sun-kissed blonde is?

**evilly smirking and rubbing her hands**

**blackLocks **


	10. Chapter ten

"Well, I think this should be enough for today-"

'Yes please!'

"-we can get to know each other more once you're a part of fairy tail."

Makarov said as he stood up. Momentarily Lucy sank in her seat before standing up as well along with the her four rivals.

The conversation or as Lucy named it the talk-to-us-so-that-we-can-determine-your-personality-type-and-attitude-test was over.

Lucy was tired but mostly she was impressed and inspired by the patients level of the malachites. The way they talked so freely with the candidates was amazing.

Everyone was amazing…well everyone except of course, Viola Natalie. Her sister being a part of Fairy tail she tried to and was being to frank with the malachites…

That is until Mirajane reminded the girl her place all with a sweet smile…but her eyes…

Lucy shuddered at the image that was sure to give her nightmares.

"And as for your physical and skills test will be held tomorrow so I expect you all to be here present by nine a.m. sharp," Makarov said with a nod then looked at Lucy who was Looking back at him like he stole something very precious from him…Makarov knew that look, he had seen it before many time on the face of one of his special investigator agent…to be precise, on Jude Lobster Heartfilia's face.

He knew what it meant. Which is why he narrowed his eyes barely looking at Lucy up and down before adding, "in some formal clothing."

The malachite standing beside Lucy snorted but the said blonde paid her no mind because it was busy repeating three word over and over in Lucy's head.

'Tomorrow nine am'

Lucy would've cried if she wasn't on the edge of sanity and complete madness.

Deciding that killing the chief of fairy tail would be a very bad thing to do if she wanted to get into fairy tail as its member, Lucy refrained from that.

Instead like a shy child in a classroom who had a very serious question, Lucy raised her hand.

And makarov raised her brow before asking her, "what is it Lucy?"

Lucy felt herself starting to fall towards madness. Hence she didn't wasted any time in questioning the midget man. "Sir can we have the physical and skills test on the day after tomorrow?"

The people in the room silently gasped.

But Lucy felt it anyway and actually decided to spare everybody a glance.

Miranda stood there facing Makarov, but her face betrayed the tension and shock she was feeling that apparently matched the other two candidates except of course again, Viola Natalie.

She had a very mean smirk on her face and Lucy being Lucy-slowing-going-towards-madness-in-her-mind wanted nothing more than to break Viola's not-so-ugly-yet-in-her-opinion-ugly face with her kick.

The malachites behind the midget, on the other hand unnaturally looked…hopeful.

Well except of course Mirajane of whom, Lucy noticed, smile just got bigger by three millimetres.

Lucy was confused by that but shook it off as she faced the chief again. She was determined to make the chief post-pond the time of those test and it'd be better if he did it for his sake because Lucy was not planning on being responsible if she killed someone tomorrow during the physical test because of not getting enough sleep.

"Day after tomorrow? Why not tomorrow?" Makarov asked as his other brow joined the previous one.

'Well except the fact the I hadn't slept well for the past three days and had been running on pure adrenaline and nutrition bars, no I have no reason, sir!'

_What about the nine pancakes you ate earlier_.

The voice inside Lucy's head that sounded very much like herself and caused the girl to mentally blush. Her head ached with the sheer amount of blood that was rushing to her brain.

Lucy suppressed the urge to bang her head on the nearby wall and even more so she suppressed the urge to smash the midget face into the wall.

Lucy took a deep breath as she said, "I…have a few errands, sir!" Politely trying to sound respectful.

Makarov closed his eyes as he nodded and spoke, "but errands can be postponed girl…"

_'No killing. No killing. You've been in tougher spot than this. Remember that one time you almost killed Dr-_'

The train of Lucy's thought ended only because of how harshly she dug her nails in her palm.

Lucy's anger, her sleepiness, her calmness everything went away for a moment leaving her completely empty.

And as if a system was rebooted inside her Lucy spoke to the voice in her head.

_'That was not me_.'

Now somewhat calm, Lucy looked at Makarov with the face that was devoid of any emotion.

"…but then again if you have errands on mind you won't be able to give your hundred present tomorrow and I want all of you to give your hundred percent."

Makarov finished as he spoke with a smile on his scrawny face.

"The physical and skills test will be on the day after tomorrow at nine a.m. sharp be there in formal clothing."

Lucy blinked before her face split into a grin so big it threatened to split her face in half.

"Thank you sir and yes sir!" She exclaimed and bowed feeling genuinely delighted on the thought of sleep.

The other muttered a simple, "Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

At the lonely word the candidate picked whatever stuff they had and started moving. Lucy was putting her folder in her bag when a thought struck her making her eyes slightly wide.

_Makarov_ never said the occasion…

A small smile placed itself on Lucy's lips as she understood the meaning of those words…but then it vanished.

_'Actually no, he did say it's a physical and skill test. He can hold it against me.'_

_True. But builders and swimmers are people who do physical activity too. Besides he used the word skill…the skill to dance._

Lucy grinned. It was decided in her mind. She was going to wear a heavy 18th century ballgown with _whatchamacallit_ tomorrow. Heavy and elegant showing of her dance skills…

Lucy snickered at the thought as discreetly as possible but to her dismay someone does notices her.

"Not you Lucy. You stay rest leave." Makarov says as the other candidate move out of the room. As Viola passes by Lucy she gives her a mean smirk, Lucy in reply grins nicely and possibly scaring the poor Natalie with her antics.

Lucy turns to Makarov with a genuine smile. She sees him holding on to his mirth and behind him the malachites holding confusing.

Makarov's smile made Lucy somewhat cautious making her drop her smile.

And the said midget's smile widens a bit seeing that.

"Your father…Lucy…" The chief starts making Lucy go rigid and tense. She was never comfortable talking about the man who made her the person she was today with people she didn't knew well.

But Makarov ignoring the girl's tense demeanour continued saying, "…he was a very intellectual man respected my most. But he had…however a habit…" Makarov pauses giving Lucy a chance to speak up.

She doesn't. Lucy just wanted to hear. It's always the same with that girl; Whenever it comes to her father Lucy just wants to hear.

Makarov sighs as he continues, "He had a habit of messing with the rules to such an extent, that the rule appeared broken. Let me give you an example, once after constant checking I found out that your father had been coming to base in cloths not appropriate for the job."

Makarov walked from behind his desk as he said that and came to stand in front of the blonde girl who had a pink blush covering her cheeks, Makarov grinned as the malachites behind him shared confused glances.

"Naturally, I told him to wear something formal for the upcoming meeting with the board member of C.E.U. And he did came wearing something formal except the 'formal' was of the 18th century; a tuxedo with a top hat."

Lucy's face goes from pink to red hearing the words.

"Something tells me girl that you are very much like your father than your mother and keeping that aspect in mind let me warn you from the start…"

Makarov say while maintaining eye contact with Lucy who was visibly cringing at Makarov's word while at the same time she was dreading his next words.

It was no secret for Lucy that antics-wise she took after her old man…

Curtesy of that one measly month she did spent with her parent after their lives were destroyed.

Lucy gritted her teeth at that thought but didn't dwindle on it. It was past. The bad past, only meant to be forgotten.

Instead she focused on what Makarov had to say. Even if a part of her knew what he was going to say.

"Just in case the thought of wearing an 18th century gown or whatever comes to you mind, please don't go through with it. Tomorrow you are to be wearing a simple gray tracksuit with nothing what-so-ever fancy."

Blood rushed up to Lucy's face and the said girl was sure there was steam coming out of her ears and Makarov seeing that just chuckled making Lucy wish for the ground to open up and swallow her.

_not really._

"Is that clear?" The midget asks and Lucy goes into a hurried bow as she says, "Sir! yes sir!" Loudly and almost shouting-ly. As the girl straightens her feet start taking her towards the exit door while she muttered, "this is so embarrassing." Behind Lucy, the door closed and then she was gone.

"What was that all about?" Juvia asks her comrades without removing her eyes from the door. Her comrades beside her sighs.

"Another crazy addition to the base...that is if she makes it." Evergreen piques in mirroring Juvia's stance.

Levy on the other had fumbles with the sleeve of her lab coat as she says, "she'll make it. No doubt...I'm still trying to recover from the shock her 'answers' sent me in."

After hearing that, Juvia and Evergreen both turned to look at Levy. Both of them again mirroring each other's look that screamed _'she was that good!?'_

Mira giggles as she places her hand on her cheek, "I like her. She is confident, smart and doesn't shy away from saying what she wants too. To bad though, that she's not a malachite. I would've loved to go on some jobs with her."

Makarov chuckled before looking back at the malachites sheepishly, "So about tomorrow-" he starts saying but the malachites cut him off except Mirajane.

"WE ARE SO NOT WORKING TOMORROW!"

Levy takes out her phone as she heaves an angry sigh. "I'm texting the entire gang; they can take tomorrow off too."

"I suppose it won't hurt if me too is absent tomorrow."

"...Gray...darling..."

The three malachite leave the room without sparing another glance to their chief in command.

Makarov sighs, "Well that was not surprising at all." behind him Mira laughs.

* * *

"he knew he knew he knew!"

Lucy chants as she leans on the lift wall taking heavy intakes of air. "Dad was the same huh..." She says to no one in particular but her own self. Her shoulders starts shaking and before long the said girl laughs hysterically. She places both her hands on her stomach trying to contain it.

Through her pinched closed eyes, Lucy notices as the lift doors begin to open and one of her hand shots up to her face and place itself on her mouth in an attempt to control her laughter. The door opens and Lucy looks up, in front of her stood a man, half-naked. At first confused, Lucy looks up to his face. Without even thinking twice she speaks her mind, "Are you a stalker Gray?"

"No I am not and What so funny?" The said raven haired man asked as presses the '14' button and stands beside her.

"Oh nothing!" Lucy cheers and face forward to her reflection on the lifts metallic doors. Beside her, Gray eyes the girl from the corner of his eye. Lucy just stood there with a big grin and not a trace of blush on his face like most girls he had seen.

That alone confirms the thought in his mind.

He likes Lucy. Nowhere close to like how he liked Juvia but he like this girl no doubt.

"Quit with staring Gray." Lucy say making the said man jump.

"Shut up." Gray says looking away from the girl making her giggle. The blonde turns to him and with a small and asks, "Say, Gray, why are you half naked?"

The ice demon lover points to his head that, Lucy hadn't noticed, was wet.

"had a bath."

Lucy then points to the shirt in his hand and says, "well you better wear that shirt or else people will have the wrong idea..." she said suspiciously and gave Gray a calculating look before speaking almost asking-ly, "unless...you have a striping habit."

Gray's head snapped to Lucy who looks away with her hand on her face as her shoulders shook with mirth.

The lift stops and The raven head sighs as walks out after the blonde.

"What are you doing Gray?" the blonde asks as she notices Gray following her. "Weren't you going to go on the 'fourteenth floor'?"

"The lift isn't going anywhere."

Lucy 'oh...' as she begins moving towards the gate after bidding Gray a goodbye but the said man just follows her out too.

"You're following me."

"Just stepping out."

"Ahh! to walk me too my car."

"No just to feel some cool air."

Lucy nods.

"..."

"..."

"you're still following me Gray."

The said mad chuckls as they reach the red Mustang. Gray compliments the car and Lucy smiled before she says with a big pout on her face, "Well it is but this is not mine. I'm just borrowing it from my guardian's husband."

Gray chuckles but before he opens his mouth he was interrupted by the person he hates the most.

"Oye stripper!"

Both Lucy and Gray turns to the voice, Which apparently belong to the salmon head approaching them. Lucy seeing that man almost involuntary take a step back her eyes widen with surprise and she forces herself to stay on her feet and on the same spot.

She did not wanted to be in ten meter radius around him. but here she was not moving away as the salmon head approached her and Gray.

_Hey relax! he didn't see you last night. you had your face cover. He do not know you **Lucy Heartfilia.**_

Lucy relaxed almost instantly and even wore a small smile.

"Natsu." Gray growled the said man's name like one would say 'oh! hello you piece of shit'.

"Look man I said I'll pay up for that phone and its data recovery so shut up and suck up."

Gray _tches _and looks away. Natsu's eyes drifts to Lucy and his eyes furrow seeing the unfamiliar face.

"Who is she..." the salmon head asked and stared at Gray, "and why the heck are you half naked?" his eyes kept swaying between the two before he shouted, "Don't tell you're already cheating on Juvia!?"

'who is Juvia? Gray you're cheating on me already! I thought you were serious! how could you?'

The words were on the tip of Lucy tongue and she had to bite it just to keep them in. Judging by the metring gap he had between them. Neither of them would appreciate the joke. Instead, Lucy mentally nodded to herself as she thought.

'recently activated relationship.'

"The fuck! why would I ever cheat on her! heck! I am not even in a relationship with her!"

'seriously strong crush' Lucy nodded more firmly and in her head.

Physically the only female present in the trio just stared at the two idiots bickering with each other like stupid 6 years old. Lucy cleared her throat that successfully got the attention of the two men. Stepping forward she extended her hand for a handshake. "Hi! I'm Lucy. A C.E.U. graduate and one of the five candidate chosen for physical and skills test and..." Lucy glanced at Gray as she spoke the next words, "...an old acquaintance of Gray."

"Yeah very old." Gray said as Lucy assumed he was remembering their meeting barely nineteen hours ago.

Natsu stared at her hand then without shaking hands with the blonde, he stepped back. He wore a look that he usually wore to ward of girls away from him.

"I'm going to go see Gramps, Gray. He probably had some work for us for that physical test and shit for tomorrow." With that Natsu turned a was about to go when the blonde stopped him.

"Wait." Natsu slowly turned towards Lucy(whose hand had awkwardly gone back to her side) and the said girl was sure that if he was an animal; he would be snarling at her.

"What?" surprising Lucy it was both Gray and the salmon headed idiot who asked that question.

"The physical and skill test is not tomorrow but the day after."

"What!?" The boys shouted in unison making the girl want to roll her eyes at them.

Gray shook his surprise and turned to Lucy as he spoke to her, "Lucy that test is tomorro-"

"It _was_ tomorrow but after some _conversation_, the chief postponed the test to the day after tomorrow."

Lucy cuts of Gray's words explaining the change of plans to them. Natsu surprised by the change of plan gets hyped. He rushes to Lucy and grabbed her by the shoulders, "What you said, It's hundred percent accurate?"

Natsu asked her and having no idea just how close his body was to hers continued, "And the test is no longer tomorrow?"

Their breaths mingled and Lucy who...

..

..

..

...was just as dense as the salamander thought, 'this man had a problem with a harmless handshake and now...how dare he places his hands on _my _shoulder...I'll show him.'

Lifting her foot the blonde brought it on the salamander's foot so hard that he jumped back with an actual cry of pain coming out of his lips.

Gray laughed at that.

Lucy, on the other hand, kept her hands on her hips as she gave the pink haired man (according to her) a death glare filled with venom filled eyes. "Hands to yourself pervert...and yes the test is the day after tomorrow." Lucy shouted at him.

Natsu, much to her surprise, looks up with a bright grin on his face. Then he turns to Gray with the same smile and says, "I'm headed back home don't you dare tell gramps that I was here. Wendy's at home."

With that Natsu turned away and started jogging in the same direction he came from. Midway in his jog though he turned halfway and locked his eyes with Lucy, "That news made my day. Thanks a lot, Luigi!"

Lucy did nothing but shouted back in anger,

"The name is Lucy, jerk!"

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry to tell you this but I'm taking a break next week. Going on a vacation :D I am so sorry that I am, in fact, not sorry at all. XD**

**please leave your review guys. I won't know if you like the story so far if you don't tell me. guys I'm not psychic, let me know what you think of it so far.**

**Again like the story if you do and I love you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this.**

**your currently-sitting-on-top-of-her-pile-of-clothes-because-I-packed-everything-but-them,**

**blackLocks**

* * *

P.S.

What do you guys think of Natsu's and Lucy's first meeting. ;D


	11. Chapter eleven

**I had fun while it lasted but I guess it's back to work time.**

**While writing this chapter guys i must admit that i kind-of remembered that yeah this is a mystry fic. A long one at that... oh well...**

**and on a note regarding the enterence exam. I'll give you guys the surface guys because the enterence aren't all that important regaring the polt. it simply is there to help me lay out the plot for you. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Here is your new promised chapter. **

————————————————————

It was the day of the final exam and results.

Makarov was sitting in his living room/office with his cigar in his hand. The air around him was filled with the calm that He knew was of the silence that came before the storm.

He cherished it as long as it lasted and released the smoke in a careless manner.

And then he glanced at the (twenty three year old) letter from Jude.

The old man eyes moistened and he remembered just how old he was getting. It was just barely twenty six year ago that he had appointed Jude as the investigation head. Now twenty six year later here was his daughter standing at fairy tail's door step.

Makarov peered at the letter that he had and was sure, read at least a thousand times before.

'A thousand and one won't hurt.' Was what he thought as he picked up the letter again.

_Dear perverted good-for-nothing gramps,_

_By the time you may or may not read this letter… I'd probably would've already had been dead for more than fifteen years or so…_

_The exact day of my death…25th June x771._

_I committed suicide…but don't worry I died a brave man protecting my daught-_

"Oye gramps!"

Makarov looked up, as the paper crumpled in his hand. Natsu was splayed all over the couch on his left, looking up at him who wearing a tired and confused look.

"Well…"

Natsu said and Makarov asked, "well, what?"

The pinkette frowned. A frown Makarov knew didn't suited any of his kids but he waited for Natsu to speak. And then the said salamander of fairy tail spoke, "Were you even listening to me? I said the first phase of the skills and examination is over and the only thing left to test is there fighting abilities. Also Erza isn't back yet." Natsu sighed as he got more comfortable on the couch to the point he looked like he was ready to dose off.

"Honestly Gramps I think you're getting old-_owe!_"

Natsu looked up, as he was now lying on the _floor_, at Makarov. The said man was sitting and reading the rest of his paperwork before folding and keeping it away neatly.

The old man eyed the young man with an unimpressed look. Before asking, "What was this you were talking about Erza not being back yet?"

Natsu sighed. Makarov dryer was getting old. Natsu had told him everything, had explained when he thought that the old man was listening to him like usual while reading.

But of course he wasn't.

Which is why Natsu started again.

Only to stop before even starting when the scarlet malachite made her presence known, with a file tucked under her arm and her hands holding a plate with at least three pieces of strawberry short cake in it.

"Ignore Natsu, master. His facts are never upto date." Erza said taking a seat to makarov's right and opposite to Natsu.

"Try me!" Natsu shouted and Erza gave him an unimpressed look that said _'okay fine!'_ before asking, "Who has the highest score on the investigation test today."

Natsu using his (non-existent) wits named the highest ranking candidate while sporting a smirk, "Viola Natalie."

Erza smirked leaning back on the couch as if saying _'see you don't know shit'_ and spoke after she took the first bite of her cakes, "Lucy heartfilia."

Makarov slightly jumped at the name before he smirked and took a drag of off his cigar.

_The girl truly is Jude's daughter._

"What!? That Luigi girl." Natsu all but shirked making Erza jolt in her seat and dropping her spoon in her plate.

Natsu thanked Mavis it didn't dropped on the floor or the scarlet would have killed him and to prevent any collateral damage he apologised even before Erza looked up to glare at him.

Erza seemingly satisfied picked her spoon and started eating again.

Makarov released the breath he had been holding unconsciously, and cleared his throat.

"Still though…that _luigi_ girl." Natsu said and Makarov gave him a spectacle look before correcting Natsu, "Lucy."

Both malachites looked their chief in question. Erza ignored their master and focused on eating cake. Natsu on the other hand didn't waste anytime questioning the old man.

"You know her gramps?"

Makarov opened his mouth to reply that yes he did, but then stops. His children will know about her sooner or later, _might as well wait for all of them to gather around,_ he thought before nodding to Natsu.

Confused the salamander prepare to fire another question at him. But Erza having finished her cakes says.

"I heard she showed quite the extraordinary level of observation skill and apparently, so surprised by her skill, Gajeel is now in the infirmary with a dangerous case of damaged-ego."

Natsu laughed while muttering how pathetic Gajeel was but shuts his thrash mid laugh when his eyes lock on to Titania as she passed the file she bought with her to Makarov.

Natsu gulped. But ignored it and focused on the folder in Makarov's hand. Salamander's curiosity piqued again and he ask, "hey Erza what's that file?"

Erza feature turned innocent as she said, "oh! That…that is…" then she turns back to he glaring face that makes Natsu quiver and cry. "Non of your business."

"A-Aye." Natsu say before his sense of self returns and he complains, "but that's not fair I'm a special agent, malachite blue!"

Erza ignore and simply wait for Makarov to decide whether to share that information with Natsu or not.

Of course the old man see the true value and cost for possession of the information he currently held in hand. Naturally he sided with the scarlet agent.

"I agree with Erza."

"What you too gramps!" Natsu exclaimed his surprise.

But surprise was too weak of a work to describe his emotion in that instant. Shocked was more suitable but still not close. But one thing that was decided in that instant in Natsu's mind was that he was going to know the content of that file no matter what.

A piece of information that Erza refused to share with Natsu is definitely a _sensitive_ piece of information.

"You heard the master Natsu." Erza said as she leaned back in the sofa with a stern look on her face and continued, "leave so that me and master can discuss matters in peace."

Natsu's eye twitched while a thought rampaged through his head. _Was this woman for real!?_

Seeing that the salamander wasn't moving at all nor did he showed any signs of moving at all, Erza sighed in understanding.

With a move so quick that regular people may fail to see it, Erza knocked out Natsu with a punch to his stomach and before he fell over unconscious, Erza placed his head on her lap as she now sat on Makarov's left.

The said old man didn't even reacted at all and continued to read the file like any other day. Erza's eyes moved to the salamanders face as he laid unconscious in her lap. With as much love as an elder sister can show her younger brother (without being creepy about it) she caressed his cheek.

Natsu didn't even twitched but only leaned into the touch like a feline to warmth.

"The boy never learns."

Erza smiled as she nodded her head in agreement. "He sure does not." Saying that Erza looks upto her master and schools her feature into all business like before continuing, "All those matters aside master…it seems we're in a pinch."

The old man sighs at the graveness and the tiniest hint of…_self-doubt_ in Erza's voice.

"How's my boy Jellal?"

Erza smiled as seemingly all her worries vanished at the mention of his name before she realised that in actuality, he wasn't so safe.

"He doing good. Great actually but apparently he got hurt. Nothing major and there is no form of physical threat to him considering how much potential threat he is in right now…Yet." She said and added that 'yet' as an after thought.

Something flipped in Erza and she suddenly found herself feeling cold.

Makarov sighed as he nodded and Erza dismissed any sort of _panic_ that gripped her and then looking up, she saw the glimpse of years and years of experience flicker on chief's face.

In simpler words, he looked old and tired.

Erza cursed laxus under her breath.

He was supposed to be handling fairy tail now. Instead of master Makarov who was now working even after his retirement age.

"This is the closest we've ever come to figuring out what bottom alliance is." Makarov took a long drag of his cigar and let the smoke free float out of his mouth. "And now that we are finally this close; we realise just how far we truly are."

He completes and gives the file back to Titania who simply tosses it to her side.

Erza subconsciously moves her fingers through Natsu's head lightly massaging it as she stares off into space thinking about what Jellal had told her.

_It's like a game of chess but somehow more complicated. Where in chess you have sorts of general and only eight pawns…this game have, I don't know maybe, uncountable number of pawns spread throughout who-know-how-far to protect their generals and masters._

"I want you on the team erza." Makarov said bringing Erza out of her dream land which by the way wasn't pleasant.

"Ma-master?" Scarlet questioned. She had an idea which team her chief was talking about but just thinking abut the dangers even gave Titania had mild tremors.

"I know what will you say erza. But believe me I rather not risk Jellal's life more than I already have. Yes. He has been on this mission for the past eight months and technically he should be the one to take this mission but like I said I will not risk him. Just imagine if someone who know _Seigrain_ found him with one of us…" Makarov exhales a deep frustrated breath as he leans back in his chair, in no mood to continue his theory.

Erza was thankful to that. She had her fair share of encounters with people who worked for the bad guys even before she could count till 10 properly. She was young. Jellal was young too. Both of them had their fair share of slavery as young kids but Jellal always coped with the situation better than she ever did.

Erza's right eye was a constant reminder of her past…

After a moment of silence Erza finally agreed with makarov saying, "I must admit master that I am not as surprised as I should be about you selecting me for this mission-"

'After all last I checked after you comes Mirajane then Jellal and then I, who saw it coming from a mile afar.'

"-But it only makes sense because I am the highest ranking officer that is available at the moment and on those basis I had been planning a plan-of-action to deal with bottom alliance. Shall I proceed."

Fairy Tail's master shakes his head in a firm 'no'. "In the past, malachite, I had allowed all of my children to just go ahead and do as they wish. But this mission…it is something that is bound to change the country and because it is so impacting on the society, C.E.U will also be supervising this mission which is why I cannot let you go headward into this without informing me."

Erza thinks about what makarov said finding sense in it and calming here excited nerve, she agrees, "Yes I agree master."

"Well I'm glad you do now tell me what were you planning? You can give me the detailed report later." The old man ask and Erza wastes no breath in telling the old man what exactly she plans to do.

After hearing the entire plan Makarov rubs his temples as he says, "So you plan on keeping the number small…agreed, keeping the less member on this team will give you less to worry about. But then comes the issue of who are going to be the lucky four."

"Mirajane, sir." Erza says without any doubt, "Jellal as the rescue guy, I am not going to involve him but he will be the part of it. Next, I believe Levy would be perfect. While me, Mira and Jellal will make way through the wall, Levy with her computer ethics will be able to give us it's weak spots to attack first."

Makarov chuckles making Erza frown. Natsu moves on the sofa while trying to get a better position to keep his head as he continues to sleep quietly.

"Erza my child…" The grandpa chuckles more before telling the Titania the flaws of her plan. "Everything you stated my dear is something that your enemy will know you would do. Think with their brain my child. _Do what they expect the least that you would do."_

Erza frowns, to do what she would never do in a mission like this…

Her eyes widen as she realise what the old man is indicating to.

"You want to to include a _rookie_ in this operation!?"

"I want you to include those persons that the villain would least expect to come after them. And if that list includes people who recently joined fairy tail…well then, yes I want you to pick a new member of fairy tail. The one, if you were the enemy would expect least."

Erza started at the man confused beyond belief. She felt like she was reading one of those complicated novels, in which to understand one line you had to learn the history of the planet that never existed!

But never the less, she agreed with a 'I need time to think' to which Makarov happily agreed to.

Better late than sorry.

But not too late otherwise there will be nothing left but sorry.

Erza takes her leave and the chief very kindly asks her to drop Natsu in his own office on her way. Of course Titania complies however she picks up Natsu not so kindly and definitely not gently as she makes her way out of the chief's office with salamander hanging off on her shoulder.

All the way to her office Erza wonder jut one thing…_what is it that or rather who is it that, that the bottom alliance won't see coming?_

Erza wonders and wonders.

Before deciding to decide those names at a later time.

Shaking her head she opens the door to Natsu's office.

Coloured in deep devil read with black flames on the primary wall with the other wall being a plain white and of course the window wall that gave a clear of the _guest parking area._

Erza all but dropped Natsu in the middle of his office at the huge black rug that covered the majority of his office floor.

Sighing she turned to leave when…

"I'm on the team."

Erza froze.

Slowly as if she was checking for ghosts behind her, Erza turned…and saw Natsu just laying there. Eyes open and staring at the ceiling with zero emotion.

But Erza suddenly flared in deep red hot anger.

"You were awake!?"

"The whole time but don't tell gramps."

Natsu said suddenly siting up and looking at Erza with calculating eye of a blue malachite.

Erza met his eyes and all anger seemingly moved out of her. She leaned on the door in a rare show of vulnerability and hid behind her bangs. Natsu sighed before getting up and getting a bottle of _gin_ from under his table.

Opening it he take a huge gulp before passing it to Erza who takes it half heartedly.

"Erza…" Natsu starts, "…worrying about Jellal isn't going to do him any good you know…" Natsu pauses as the supposed scarlet monster looks at the salmon haired man with moist eyes from behind her curtain of hair. "...and most of all worring about what happened in the past isn't going to help either...you're stronger than your past."

Natsu sighs as he take the bottle away from her and slips an arm around her, pulling her close (enough that it doesn't feel awkward for either of them) to himself.

Erza takes down her heroic façade and…allows herself a few moments of weakness. Natsu's grip tightens as he feels the girl unnoticeably shake in his arm.

Natsu was no alien to Erza's past. He knew things about her that only was know to Jellal, Gray and himself.

"I am going to be on the team, erza." Natsu grounds out firmly and feels the woman nod in agreement before giggling quietly. Natsu grins hearing that rear _girly_ laugh out of Titania.

"Well I have no choice, you heard everything while pretending to be passed out…" she said while wiping away and traces of tears, "I can only assume that you are growing immune to my punches now."

Natsu laugh claiming that he was just getting stronger and the day wasn't far when the Titania would fall by the hands of the great fire dragon, Natsu dragneel.

————————————————

**QUICK QUESTION: according to you and your own prespective, what is love?**

**I expect answers in the comments.**

**A little about Erza and finally the biggening of what I consider the Arc Two of this story.**

**You guys now know about Jude's death. Any idea why he committed suicide?**

**I mean I know of course why he did that.**

**Yours truly and Kindly-smiling-at-the-characters-as-I-stir-them-through-in-a-hot-pot-of-hell,**

**blackLocks**


	12. Chapter twelve

Natsu banged his head on the table what must have been the twentieth time and tugged at his scarf as if it chocked him.

_Anyway Natsu I have arranged a date for you tonight and don't disappoint me._

Erza's words played in his mind and he banged his head on the table again.

_You can prove yourself to her as a settled man._

Wendy's word made him stop himself mid-bang. Then he banged his head even harder.

Natsu was confused. He was needed down at the gym to test the candidates combat abilities with Gray but here he was mourning his life in his office.

Natsu was, maybe beyond, confused. He was in dire need of a counselling. He banged his head again on his desk at that thought. He felt like crying and he also felt like dying.

But that would be easy.

_You have two choices Dragneel! Either death or reason. Reason with reason your like this and change and if you can't then say it! I'll kill you right now!_

Natsu jerked. His hand began shaking and he grabbed his head which felt like exploding. Natsu quivered and felt himself shrinking into a vulnerable position._ Damn it!_ He cursed forcing himself to breath and stop his shaking.

He cursed Ashley under his breath.

_And apologized at the same time for doing so._

His phone rang. But Natsu registered that fact a while after. With a shaky hand he picked the phone of the table and bought it his gaze.

_Dad._

Natsu felt the wave of...of _something, _calm down a bit. And if just looking at his name had this kind of effect on Natsu he would only imagine what would happen when he talked to the guy.

And Natsu wasted no time in doing so.

"_hey bud!"_

Came the gruff yet calm voice of Igneel from the other side of the phone. Natsu's entire being melted in to plush. He breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes to blink back the unshed moister from his eyes.

Natsu loved his old man in that instant more than ever and he decided to let him know.

"I love you, dad."

"_What! are you okay!? Just answer me in yes and no son is there anyone with you right now. Does Erza or Gray know where you are? are they with you? damn it Natsu answer me and if there is someone give them the phone-"_

"I am not dying!" Natsu screeched sitting up straight and before ultimately leaning in his chair and laughing his ass off.

From the other side of his the cell came the sound of apologies and curses.

Igneel wasn't alone when he freaked out...Natsu laughed more.

"_Damn it! Natsu don't scare me like that!"_

"_Y_eah sorry dad. I wasn't thinking." Natsu said closing his eyes and smirking like an idiot.

The line went quite and Natsu thought that perhaps his dad had put him on hold...until he realised what he just said to Igneel.

"ugg- you know what dad forget it a-and I'm fine in case your wondering." Natsu said and felt like face-palming himself. He was such an-

"_idiot. Of course I know your fine now...but what about before I called you?"_

"I'm fine trust me, there is a lot of stress but I'm fine. Trust me, Dad."

"_why does it sound like your trying to convince yourself more than me?"_

Natsu cursed under his breath. Before answering, "Just promise you won't tell mom."

the reply came instantly, like Igneel had known what his son was going to say.

"_I won't."_

So Natsu explained. He told Igneel how both Erza and Wendy were after his life telling him to just find someone to settle down with. He told how Wendy was home and he told him how Erza had a list of people he had no _interest_ in seeing.

The pink haired man poured all his frustration out to his old man and once he was done the older man simply asked in a caring tone, _"__F__eeling better?"_

Natsu heaved a sigh. Feeling relatively calmer.

"yeah. I'm fine."

"_good and now listen and listen well..." _Igneel paused seemingly collecting his thoughts on the matter before speaking again, "Natsu_, both of the girls are right on the matter. You do need to find a girl with whom you can share your life but then again you are right too, waiting for the one who was made for you. Just remember buddy. Waiting for the 'one' just doesn't mean that she is going to come in your life and wave her hand in your face saying 'hi I'm the girl you have been waiting your entire life', that is just not how it works okay. You've gotta keep an eye out for her. That girl can be anyone. The one Wendy want to introduce or one from Erza's list... just remember boy to always be respectful to people you cross you path with, understand." _

Natsu thought about the matter. Being respectful...

"Yeah...I understand da-"

"G_ood now listen you good-for-nothing idiot. I don't know how you do it as long as you convince your chief to give you a week of vacation. Once Wendy is back from camp she'll only have a week before school starts again. I told Fields to get the beach house ready for the week. Your mom and i would be there two days prior to the week. You get Wendy but don't tell her about us, just bring her there in the name of brother-sister bonding, it's going to be surprise family time. Oh! And I swear if you tell me later that 'Sorry dad I can't stay for more than three day' trust me Natsu, I'll gut then skin you and then throw you into a pit of fire."_

With that Igneel ended the call.

Natsu stared at the wall in front of him as he sat there unmoving.

_I'll gut you then skin you and then throw you into a fire pit._

Natsu gulped as a drop of sweat rolled down his temple and began writing a mail of apology to Makarov.

_Judging by the amount of sweating...I'll need a shower._

* * *

"Alright I hope you guys are ready for some exercise." Gray announced as he made his presence known to the candidates waiting for him in the gym.

Lucy looked up from her book that she had managed to sneak in with her in fairy tail. She closed the object and tucked it in her bag all the while ignoring raven haired agent's amused look.

Gray shook his head as the candidates circled around him.

Giving everyone a spectacle look, Gray checked the papers, flipping them over in on the paper board. "Alright folks. From what I've heard, all of you did amazing on the investigation test..."

He gave a pointed to Lucy who looked away pressing her lips in to tight line.

She looked different.

Gray noticed, her hair was a shade shinier than it had been a day before. The resident bags under her eyes had taken their leave and if possible he noticed, her eyes were clear. Like a haze that had fallen over her thoughts had lifted. And now she was fresh.

Well so was Gray considering he spent the entirety of yesterday sleeping his ass off.

"...now all we had to test is your physical strength and combat abilities. So you guys better hit the treadmills." Gray walked towards the said machines while the other five people followed him. They were on the right wall, the machines, lining it up entirely just enough passes in between them for a person like Gray to stand there.

The right wall of the room was covered entirely with mirror. So those who were using the running traps had a full view of the rest of the gym. On the left wall there were bathroom doors and the rest were lined with other heavy equipment for exercising the front wall had the same kind of different heavy machine the centre of the room had a huge practice mat laid out the covered the majority of the room.

What impressed Lucy the most was the jungle gym made on the ceiling.

Lucy was in awe. And barely suppressed the urge to climb the thing. And go swinging like a monkey.

She was still staring at it when Gray tapped her shoulder. "Your gonna have to be a part of fairy tail if you wanna try it out."

"Mark my words the day I step in this room as a fairy tail agent I won't care about anything and jump right into it." Lucy replied while flashing a million dollar smile towards the man.

Gray shook his head with a small smile as the blond walked pass him and occupied the treadmill on the far left.

First it was Lucy then Miranda after her Jacob, Viola and Kim.

Gray stepped forward and selected the same program he had selected for the rest of the candidates. After setting he step aside and regarded the malachites through the mirror. "You're all free to music but no water while running. When you're ready; press start and as you all know in case of an emergency pull the key."

After giving a nod, the fairy tail agent moved back to a sets of weights that may look frightening to normal peoples.

The rest of the candidates began going through their play lists searching for the best song. Lucy stared at Gray as he began to do push-ups near the sets. Sighing Lucy pulled out her phone that unlocked as soon as it got a look of Lucy's face. Going to her messages Lucy typed a text.

_I'm calling you now but don't expect me to talk I'm somewhere but free for a while._

Soon after Lucy connected her Bluetooth headphone she placed them on her head while she called Virginia Ozo.

Lucy's other best-friend.

The bell only rang once and soon Virginia picked the phone and as soon as she heard her friends voice she pressed 'start'.

"_If your listening to me- oh! whom am I kidding of course you listening to me."_

Lucy chuckled and started a steady pace walk.

"N_ow listen to me princess. Arina told me what happened at the concert and might __I__ say your choice of cloths was awesome."_

Lucy suppressed a laugh as her walk turned to power walk.

"_But I hope you remember the fashion week that's coming..."_ Lucy frowned._ "...__I__ want you to get your ass on __Akane__ beach __at the weekends. Don't be late beside I'll send you some of my designs.."_

Lucy listened quietly. Her pace had long since changed from power walking to a somewhat jog and now she could feel herself starting going into a full on jogging.

Virginia or as Lucy rather called her friend _Virgo_ didn't stop talking. She didn't paused to make sure the blonde was listening to her because she knew she (Lucy) was listening. After all this wasn't the first time they talked over the phone that way. With just on of them talking (usually Virginia and Arina) while the other one (always Lucy) just listened.

The pace changed and Lucy was now running.

Virgo talked about her life a bit telling Lucy all about the preparation for the fashion week and how she and her team had talked to a private residence to let them use, of course for money, their estate for the weekend display.

Lucy was 'invited' to witness the very first display of up coming and fan favourite, Virginia Ozo

Lucy had a smile on the entire time she listened to her friend though Her eyes roamed all over the gym through the mirror. Gray was now doing some dumbbell press with some serious weights. Her rivals beside her were going down on their own regime. Kim Corrin was looking fine but there visible sweat on his face.

Viola seemed what she's doing she had done a thousand times before.

The blonde frowned looking at her. Viola resembled her sister Jessica way too much for Lucy's liking.

Jacob was mimicking Viola but Miranda on the other hand was looking like she had way to many rest days before today. She didn't looked like she would kill over but she could definitely use a break.

_She was more brains that brute_. Lucy saw that in her eyes.

"_B__y the way, Arina told me about certain agents from fairy tail that she befriended."_

Virgo could feel the scowl that cover her friends face and that made her laugh.

Lucy was sprinting now. Quite literally as the small screen told her she only had to go five more minutes before the machine stops.

Her heart rate was up but by no means it made the girl pant. Compared to the run she had this morning this regime was nothing to her exercise standards...all thanks to Scorpio who never stopped pushing her to exercise.

As if time slowed down...Lucy noticed Miranda falling face first on the treadmill. That shouldn't happen because the said gingered haired Miranda was not that weak that she would fall.

_She got distracted. _Lucy's inner voice answered her unasked question.

But she was falling and her nose would break, something Lucy knew Miranda didn't deserve. With a move so quick that not even Miranda saw it coming Lucy had her hand in front of her face, but the distance between the two machines, even though not so far, made Lucy twist her body to safe the gingered hair's face.

Lucy felt the burning pain of an ankle twisting in an awkward way filling her entire leg. She fell side ways but her cushioned headphones saved her from any head injury while they broke in the process efficiently cutting both: the connection with the phone and the call itself.

Time came back to it's original pace as both of the girl rolled down the treadmills.

The blonde heard faint shouting all around her. Her vision was blurred as she felt her hands move from around Miranda's head on their own accord. There was loud ringing in her head as Lucy ripped her headphones from her head and threw them away curling in a sitting position that could block out every sound...

The only thought going in her head _fuck this fuck that FUCK EVERYTHING!_

* * *

_Forty eight...forty nine, fifty._

Gray counted one last time before standing up and using a towel to wipe of the sweat.

Erza had specifically told him to wear a tank top knowing Gray rarely stripped out of that but now that it clinked to his body all wet with sweat, he kept reminding himself the pain Erza's fist inflicted and the phantom pain was the only thing that was keeping Gray in his cloths.

Natsu had entered the gym while the raven head was on his twentieth push-up. He had gestured, that he'll be taking a bath before beginning mock-combats.

Gray had merely scoffed at the guy because he was still mad at him for making the raven head phone-less.

Picking up an eighty kg dumbbell, the blue malachite started doing some dumbbell press.

_Natsu is here, the mock-combats will be of five rounds of course for each candidate, depending on there fighting majors the-_

"Look out!"

Gray's eyes snapped to Natsu who had shouted on top of his lungs. Snapping his gaze to where the pinkette was looking, his eyes widen when as he saw Lucy and Miranda fall of the treadmill.

The dumbbells bounced of the floor as Gray threw them and rushed to the blonde and ginger red head.

Both malachites blue rushed to the fallen girls. Natsu grabbed Miranda as the girl tried to get up herself before anything he grabbed her face and waved his right index finger in her face.

Miranda was disoriented but in few seconds she followed Natsu's finger moment.

Satisfied, Natsu looked at the blonde...who was just quivering holding her head in both her hand with an expression of utter...pain.

Gray tried to talk to the blonde but she simply shook out of his grip when he tried to hold her down. Natsu frowned he grabbed Gray's shoulder pulling him back.

'_what the fuck is wrong with you!?'_ screamed the raven head through his expression.

'_L__evy and medics.'_Natsu motioned towards the door with his head.

Gray cursed under his breath as he rushed out of the room after pulling out the keys from the treadmills efficiently shutting them down in the process.

Behind Natsu the rest of the three candidates were looking at the scene with unimpressed and bored expression. Natsu moved forward and grabbed Lucy's hand over her head.

The said blonde...kicked out harshly (with her good feet) catching Natsu's chest and efficiently removing him from her. The pinkette half growled in anger and half groaned in pain.

Anger that the blonde was not making it easy for him to help her and pain because_ fuck! She __could__ kick._

Natsu got to his feet or rather his knees because the blonde was still sitting on the floor. Lucy uttered a groan of utter pain that made the pinkette wanna rip something apart. Behind him he heard a _female_ snort. Which soon followed by_ Natalie's _voice. "Please that's just stu-"

"_S__hut up!"_ Natsu shouted at Viola making the younger girl flinch and take a step back. "Shut up and stand fucking bac-"

"_SHUT UP!"_ the blonde screamed at the top of lunges making everyone go quiet. Natsu turned back to the blonde who was now sitting with her right leg outstretched and the other folded beneath it. The blonde had stopped shaking but her face was still contoured in pain. And a very noticeable layer of sweat had formed on her face.

Natsu kept his distance. He watched the blonde took a shaky breath before removing her hands from her head. The blue malachite noticed how her hands clenched into fists before one of the opened and the blonde placed her head in it.

Natsu was about to open his mouth to ask about her health but stopped when an authoritative voice called out to them to "Step aside."

The worry Natsu felt for the blonde was the only thing that kept him in his place (an arm distance away from Lucy) when Erza's voice rang out in the room. Beside Natsu, Levy took her place in front of the blonde, as she took out a small flash light and raised her hand to touch the blonde.

"Careful she _kicks_." Natsu said before he could stop himself while rubbing his chest. Levy turned to look at him before her expression turned horrified and she looked at him up and down. Confused at her action Natsu looked down at himself.

Only to realize he was half-naked.

Before he could process another thought a fist, Natsu was familiar with, slammed own on his head before the very fist picked him by his hair and threw him across the room towards the males restroom.

Erza dusted her hands before apologising to the candidates for the inconvenience caused by her comrade.

Levy shook out of the surprise, caused more by Natsu's durable hair than by the Scarlet's inhuman strength, and hesitantly touched the blondes shoulder.

Lucy felt the presence of the people around he before she actually saw them.

She felt a delicate hand touch her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Lucy's first instinct was to kick away the person who was touching her. But judging by the delicateness of the touch, Lucy decided that it would be consider more like an attack then self-defence. Hence Lucy did than one thing she was (sometimes) a master of.

Forcing herself to calm down.

She took deep breaths and focused on the sounds surrounding her, hence forcing the ringing in her head to subdue.

"Are you alright?" Levy asked the girl as she felt her relax under her touch. Lucy nodded before she crocked out, "y-y-yeah..." she cleared her throat before adding, "Just a bit surprised."

Levy nodded as she asked Erza to get a water bottle for Lucy.

Natsu came out, now fully clothed, of the men's room at the same time Gray entered the room with waters and juices. Both men shared a look with each other before deciding to ignore each other.

Levy was carefully prodding the blonde's blonde head looking for head injuries that might cause concussion but found non. Other than her red ears and sweaty face Lucy showed no signs of discomfort. Because of which Levy moved to Miranda who looked a lot better than Lucy.

"How are you feeling?" Levy asked waving the light in Miranda's eyes. When he pupil showed normal contraction, Levy removed her flash light knowing the girl had no head injury.

"m-m-m-my-my k-k-knee j-just hurts a-a bit." the gingered hair spoke from her sitting position.

_A mild shock and slight bruising to the knees._ Levy thought while checking Miranda's hands for bruises and finding non.

She gave Miranda two ice packs to hold them against her knees and turned back to Lucy who was wiping away sweat from her face with her..._very bruised_ hands and wrist.

"Not good!" Levy said as she took the blondes hand in her own and began slightly prodding them eliciting a wince of pain from the blonde. Looking up at the blonde and seeing her eyes open Levy waved her finger in front of her face and took a breath of relief when the blonde followed the movement.

"You have no concussion but your hands are bruised. What I really wanna know most is how the hell you both fell?" The petite asked looking between Miranda and Lucy.

Miranda looked down feeling embarrassed knowing fully well it had been her fault. Lucy on the other hand simply stared at Levy before raising her hand, pointing a finger at the pink-haired man standing behind the blue-haired girl.

"It was this_ idiot's_ fault."

Levy looked surprised, Gray turned to glare at the salamander and Erza started cracking her knuckles preparing to beat down the pinky.

Natsu on the other hand stared at the blonde in utter disbelief, that she was blaming him for the mishap. But then the surprise faded to be replaced by angry fire, "You're saying that_ I'm_ the reason you two-"

"_W__ho else?"_ Lucy asked in a voice that at the moment rivalled Erza's make the pink haired man quiver behind Gray who wasn't any better but was holding on simply because he was worried about the girl.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself Lucy?" Erza questioned (hiding her surprise and mirth at Natsu's reaction) but Lucy simply wanted to wave the question off; and she would had if Viola didn't decided to open her mouth in that same instant.

"What she's trying too say is, I'm sure, that miss Miranda here is such a klutz that when sir Natsu entered the room half naked and she couldn't control her hormones and got distracted by-"

by that time of the, Erza was infuriated at Natsu for coming out here half-naked in the first place and Viola Natalie for being the insensitive human here who didn't realized how much she was embarrassing her fellow candidate.

Gray just stood there enraged at the pinky and at the same time worried for the blonde.

Natsu had his eyes cast down. He was embarrassed and sorry for what Miranda must be feeling at that moment. Levy focused on her job at hand. She was treating Lucy's hand with care when, out of all the present people in the room; the blonde spoke cutting Viola's speech there and then.

"You're Jessica's sister aren't you?" The blonde asked surprising every soul present in that room. When viola didn't replied with a no Lucy nodded and spoke in a truly annoyed tone, "I thought so. The resemblance is uncanny. But guess what it doesn't end you with your sisters there, does it. The same heartlessness the same_ disgusting_ attitude towards others that makes me wanna loose chunks." Lucy snorted and sat straighter than she was before adding her own opinion about the Natalie's, "and for the record the next time you see your sister tell her that Lucy sent her _disregards and dislike_ to you...both."

Natalie stood there shell-shocked and red from embarrassment. Safe to say Viola didn't uttered a word more after that.

The malachites already working for FTIB stared at Lucy with surprise and awe. They_too_ didn't uttered a word more. Lucy pinned Natsu with a terrifyingly angry look before pointing out, "you are hopeless."

That snapped Erza out of her daze who agreed with Lucy and just to show how much...she punched Natsu again on the head.

The pink haired man crumpled to the floor and the rest of them sighed.

However, Natsu, from where he was laying saw Lucy right leg. Sure that was the out stretched leg but what caught his eye was the swelling that could be seen through the little gap between her sock and legging.

And when Natsu heard levy asking Lucy for any other place that hurt he frowned when the blonde denied. Hence he did the only logical thing he could do at the moment.

He placed his finger on her ankle and pressed lightly.

"yes I'm sure I'm totally finnnneeee aaaaaa-" Lucy screamed feeling the familiar burning of a sprained ankle spread through her leg and placed her_ own_ hand to efficiently cut down her own sound of pain.

Levy looked at the blonde surprised who was squirming around trying to forget the pain but that_ stupid idiot still_ hadn't removed his finger.

That earned Natsu another kick.

But this one came from Gray whose kick, compared to Erza and Levy and even Lucy, were significantly weaker.

_Face it! He went easy on you._

Natsu's inner voice proclaimed and Natsu told it to shut up.

"I'm presuming that it is a sprained ankle." Levy said defeated because the blonde had yet another injury.

"Th-that nothing...it'll go down in a day." Lucy uttered before she felt a warm hand grabbing her sprained leg and removing her shoe. Looking down she met dark onyx eyes those were staring up at her. She felt something perk up inside of her and felt her judgement being clouded.

He removed her plain black sock to reveal a big black blue bruise forming on her foot. Natsu didn't glanced at it and massaged her foot softly with his hard yet somewhat soft hands without looking away from the hard-chocolate brown eyes.

Her heart-rate escalated.

Because this wasn't the first time she had felt this..._this_ _position and situation was not something new to her._

She had sprained leg a lot of time before but what made _this _situation standout were the dark onyx eyes staring back at her.

Lucy burned in utter rage.

He was touching her again. Even though the night before yesterday, Lucy quite creatively conveyed she didn't like being touched by him.

_Natsu Dragneel!_

Lucy seethed and prepared to knock his eyes out of his head with a swift kick.

_Fairy tail be damned if I don't kick him now I'll regret it for the rest of my life._

The only thing that saved Natsu and_ unclouded_ her mind was the sharp tug and twist given to her sprained ankle Lucy was so lost in thought that she couldn't give any reaction than a surprised _gasp!_

Lucy felt the pain significantly come down and even more when he removed his hand leaving Lucy feeling cold.

No 'feeling cold' is the quite literal part because as soon as he removed his hand Levy placed an ice pack on her ankle giving Lucy a small smiled.

Lucy smiled back at the girl suddenly wanting to be her friend.

* * *

"_H__ey Aquarius."_

"_What!?"_

"_is...is dad gonna like me?"_

_fuck!_

Aquarius sat up in her bed with a start. Panting she looked around herself. Her computer screen was still open as it showed a half-ass written report on it.

Then she felt the burning in the back of her throat.

Throwing the sheets aside the water bearer rushed to the bathroom to empty out her stomach. After flushing away her dinner; the blue head didn't even bothered to check the time before stripping out of her cloths and running the shower. Aquarius stood beneath the running ice cold water as it woke her up and relaxed her at the same time.

Time seemed to just flow by. Aquarius was sure she stood in the shower for good forty minutes judging by the her prune fingers.

She sighed before finally deciding to properly wash herself. She picked the bottle of a scent-less body wash before she began scrubbing it with her bare hands. As her hands ran all over her body Aquarius traced each and every _scar_ that decorated her body.

She traced a bullet scar that was on her right shoulder blade. Then traced another on that was right beneath her left boob.

_Barely missed that one didn't I?_

The women chuckled while she traced her other scar that she had acquired in the service to I.D.I. branch Fiore: I.D.F.

International Defence of Ishgar, branch Fiore: International Defence of Fiore.

The only alliance that didn't came under AFA's rule. The only alliance that was on par with the Allied Forces Alliance.

Aquarius frowned as she felt the rugged skin around her hip. She shudder at the phantom pain that her memories brought.

This was the only scar of Aquarius that often itched. The only scar that burned. The only scar that reminded her that there was someone in this world that she cared for other than her Scorpio.

It was Lucy's fourth birthday when she earned that scar.

The blue haired woman pinched her eyes closed when an image of a little Lucy flashed before her eye.

The little girl had been so scared. So...so...scared.

Aquarius slammed her fist in the bathroom wall. Water flowed down her back successfully calming her a little. Lucy had been so scared that day but now, she knew that the blonde would rather die than to admit that.

Aquarius chuckled before she reminisced the day.

Scorpio was late that day. They had to cut the cake when men stormed in their temporary house only to leave later in body bags. Aquarius had shown no mercy. One of them had managed to sneak up on Aquarius and ramming his knife on her hip.

But Lucy had thrown a planted pot on his head effectively knocking the guy unconscious.

There was so much blood on the floor that day...but that_ four-year-old-idiot_ had walked over it; ignoring the stench even though it burned her nose and made her eyes water..._just to make sure I was doing okay._

Aquarius thought bitterly as she slammed her fist on the wall again.

The scar was of a burn.

Aquarius remembered she had asked Lucy to do two things that day.

First to help the older woman burn the wound in order to stop the bleeding and the second for the little girl to go in her room and lock herself in.

Lucy had refused to do the second. But the little girl got the butter knife and oven-glove and the small torch from the kitchen as Aquarius had commanded. The older woman remembered how she had barely noticed Lucy coming to her as she laid holding the knife stuck in her hip.

She had instructed Lucy to hold the knife with the gloved hand and heat the knife till black. The blue-haired woman had carefully explained the little-four-year-old with harsh pant raking her body, on what had to be done. Aquarius knew that the moment she will pull out the knife, it will hurt like hell...she had told Lucy to put the knife of that wound on the exact same moment.

For once in her life Aquarius was glad and happy, even; that Lucy always did what she was told most of the time. Always did it _exactly_ as told. In the end after a lot of tears, blood and sweat later the wound was sealed and Scorpio came not long after.

After seeing him, both the older woman and the young girl had passed out knowing he will take care of things.

Lucy always did as she was told...that was until she turned twenty...and met her father-

_You're a FUCKING LIAR!_

"Aquarius you okay in there?" The said woman snapped out of her thoughts as she turned toward the closed door.

Sighing she closed the water tap and wiped her face free of both _warm _and cold water. Stepping out she wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel. Opening the door Aquarius stepped out leaving a trail of water behind her as she made her way to her bed while speaking, "What do you want Leo?"

The said man was sitting in Aquarius' study chair with his hand crossed behind his head pretending to sleep. The blue haired woman smirked, "Come on Leo your not fooling anyone. Why don't you open your eyes and take a peek?"

The orange haired man raised his eye-brows while keeping his eyes closed, "And give Scorpio a reason to kill me? No, but thanks for the offer."

The woman snorted before getting up to get some cloths out of her wardrobe and while searching she decided to enquire as to why the man was sitting in her room. "Why are you here anyway? And while you're at it tell me what time is it?"

"It's three in the morning and the maintenance team asked me to check up on you 'cause there was suddenly_ abnormal consumption of water_ happening in your quarters." Leo completed with a heavy yawn and Aquarius snorted. Sometimes IDF's _safety protocols and cautious,_ were a simple ass-oholic pain.

"I just felt like showering in three in the morning. Nothing big you can leave now." Picking up a blue bikini to top and black short-shorts the woman removed her towel and threw it on the orange haired man's face sitting in the corner. Knowing fully well what was going on, the present man didn't dare to remove the wet object from off of him even though water seeped into his cloths from it.

Heck he didn't even twitched!

Which made the woman, who was wearing her shorts, wonder. Whether the boy was even awake or not.

Aquarius wore her cloths and didn't did anything to her_ still_ dripping hips-long wet hair considering she never wrapped then in a towel in the first place.

"Are you done?" came the muffled voice of Aquarius' fellow agent. The blue head scoffed and mutter, "I am. But it's not like I'm wearing a lot."

"As long as you vitals are covered, I can risk it." with that Leo removed the towel from his face and threw it on the bed beside the sitting form of Aquarius. Leo shamelessly stared at the older woman being the pervert at heart he was.

Aquarius looked in her mid-twenties. Rather young for someone who was forty-six.

Every soul living in the boundaries of IDF, as far as Leo had seen, was extremely fit and nobody looked a day over thirty. The fitness regimes of International Defence of Ishgar, the diets. Every thing was intense. The field jobs, the information gathering, the very act of _living_ itself was life threatening in IDI. Which is why before an agent could join, they went through extreme measure to ensure they were strong enough to withstand the mere rules that an IDI agents had to follow. Which is why people barely made it through the entrance of IDI. Branch didn't mattered in that case. Leo had it easy because when he had joined, he was just a fifteen year old runt who had his mind in the gutters.

Scorpio was the one who had seen potential Leo possessed. And he also saw exactly how he was wasting it by keeping his head in other women's pants.

Quite literally.

That was the way of IDI. Those _orphans _who nothing to fight for were given a place in this organization. True; life in IDI was hard but it gave people's life meaning. Something that they were lacking before. It gave them something to fight for. But once you were a fully-fledged member who knew how to follow rules. Then, life in IDI was good. There was nothing in this world that IDI couldn't provide to it's agents...well, except love and children; but hey! It could order up some escorts but only through proper paper work.

When Leo joined he was fifteen.

And it was for the first time in his life, he met_ Lucy Heartfilia._

The teen blonde girl with twin boxer braids on the sun-kissed blonde hair and all-overs.

She was not there to join the IDI like he was. The girl was simply there for a six month time period because that is the amount of time it would take Scorpio to officially leave the IDI service.

He was not getting retired (considering the fact that he was _just_ forty-six) or was being kicked out. Scorpio's reason for leaving was far simple than that.

_I just want to stay home and make sure that this girl doesn't get herself killed._

He was, of course, referring to Lucy.

"Do you miss Scorpio?" Leo asked out of the blue startling the older woman. She look at him in surprise only to find him completely staring out in space.

"Of course not I saw him just over a month ago and talked to him a few hours prior." Aquarius said with an air of confidence surrounding her. Leo knew she was telling the truth. He had seen Scorpio himself when the said sand-loving man had visited the base for his monthly attendance (another some kind of safety protocol) but unfortunately wasn't able to converse much with the older man.

But everything aside, Leo picked his words very carefully before speaking, "and I presume, you still didn't told him you were already one month pregnant."

Aquarius' hand froze from where she had been tracing another scar on her left thigh.

"_H__ow the fuck you know that?" _she spoke calmly with an under-threat to her words._ Don't you fucking tell anyone!_

Leo scoffed (bold move) before standing up to his full height that was still shorter than Aquarius before speaking, "I don't have to tell anyone Aquarius because there is hardly _anyone_ left who doesn't know this fact. Even that boss man up there is just waiting for you to come up and just take your maternity leave and just go."

To say the woman was shocked was an understatement of the year.

She just stood up, meekly nodded at the younger man before saying, "Fine if that's the case I'll take my leave day after tomorrow by Friday I'll be in magnolia but first..." before the orange-haired man could even comprehend what was happening Aquarius had him pinned against the wall with the nip of her golden pen digging into the tender flesh of his neck.

Leo gulped. But other than that didn't showed any sign of nervousness.

Yes he was a part of IDI branch IDF, one of the best trained assassins in the entire world.

But when it came to people like Aquarius and Scorpio...he was nothing.

"...if Scorpio_ or_ Lucy gets even the slightest air of the fact that I am indeed carrying Scorpio's unborn child...just remember Leo...I'm the woman they call the water bearer: someone who can kill a _fish _by drowning it..."

Leo shuddered and felt sweat drip down his face.

Aquarius smirked before she removed the pen from his throat and stepped back. Bringing up her hand she lightly tapped his left cheek before saying, "See that's how a little lion cub should act, shouldn't they _Loke_."

With that Aquarius picked her jacket and made a bee-line toward the office of the chief in command of International Defence of Fiore, Tetrabiblos.

* * *

**Hey it's saturday...again.**

**_Thank you ProbablyEpsilon__and bahall1964 for your insights on the matter. __Y__ou have been great help :)_**

_**If you guys remember in the beginning of chapter eight. Lucy was having a nightmare...now you guys know exactly what she was dreaming about. And the reason why blood doesn't fazes Lucy.**_

_**Some mysteries are unveiling themselves,**_

_**While other are emerging,**_

_**But rest assured from where I am,**_

_**Things are merely beginning.**_

_**Wow! I didn't knew I could write something so poetic.**_

_**Leave you reviews and help me feel better people. I'm down in the shit right now folks. **_

_**Your truly and very tired and surprisingly depressed,**_

_**blackLocks**_

**P.S Thanks to you to MOONECLIPSEHQ. I'm sorry but I saw Your review just as I was posting this chapter but Thank you. **


	13. Chapter thirteen

**A very important author note:-**

**I am aware that all of you are enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. And because of which I want to tell you all what inspired me to write it and something very important too.**

**I'm sure that a lot of you must have read the story 'Pull The Trigger' by Koala-bears123.**

**That story inspired me to write MZ hyde. But in all honesty I wouldn't be writing this if Koala-bears123 had completed her story. She or he did a fantastic job writing PTT but unfortunately she never posted the very last chapter of the story which was in all honesty was a huge let down.**

**I found her story around the time she posted the second last chapter but that was three years ago...now...I just don't know what to say...**

**The reason why I am telling you this...is because if there ever comes a time where you all haven't heard from me for let's say two months...I just want you all to except that I am dead and the story will never get the update. I don't want all of you to have to wait for so long for nothing.**

**And it's better that way.**

**So if there is nothing from me for two months straight...just stop waiting. **

**And that doesn't mean that I'm dying right now. Just know that in life anything can happen.**

**I hope and pray that koala-bears123 is alive and happy and even reading this but I am just upset that how can one just leave the story hanging and never completing it.**

**it's like your abandoning your own child.**

**Anyway here's you chapter.**

* * *

"So you finally made it."

Scorpio said while he poured himself some more juice. Michelle who was sitting on his right giggled as Lucy (who was sitting across her) said, "You genuinely sound surprise Scorpio."

It was the same day, evening. After what happened in the gym it was pretty obvious that Miranda and Lucy wouldn't be able to participate in mock combats but that was not something big.

Miranda had brains to make up for her lack of strength, which was why she was given a place in the archive centre of FTIB. A small but extremely important job. As an archive assistant Miranda's job was now to be prepared no matter what to provide on-fields agent with information asap.

Viola and Jacob were assigned in the emergency units. Because as Makarov had said it, 'those two were not qualified enough to handle active cases but have potential to handle sudden situation quite remarkably' was quite accurate.

Naturally Makarov had assigned Lucy to the investigation unit. Seeing that she had done remarkably well for a young girl.

Kim didn't made it because he lacked surety and self-confidence.

Lucy was about to take a bite of the home-made curry that Michelle had prepared before she stopped, spoon held in hand and mouth open.

'_I couldn't help but notice Lucy, that out of all the candidate your actually older than them by two years. While all of them are coming straight from CEU after graduation, you graduated two years ago; same batch as Jessica __but didn't applied for any of the listed forces, why?'_

Mirajane had asked that question and Lucy was utterly unprepared for it.

Lucy placed her spoon down in her plate but Scorpio and her sister didn't noticed. Lucy cringed when she remembered how she had felt her blood run cold at that question. Lucy had gone deathly pale at that.

Makarov had seen her discomfort and had tried to change the subject, when Lucy had replied with a voice that sounded dead to Makarov's ears.

_I was visiting my father and decided to stay for a while._

"All things aside..." Lucy snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Scorpio turning to the blonde girl. she immediately stretched her lips in a smile and placed a spoon full curry in her mouth.

To anyone else she would look comical but Scorpio had seen through her ruse.

But ignored it. Lucy was a very disturbed girl who didn't like talking about things that had happened in the past.

Because she always focused more on creating a better future.

"...today is Friday and the day is almost over..." Scorpio continued talking, "Michelle will be busy with her studies and will be staying at CEU for the weekends." he said gesturing to the dirty-blonde haired girl who in return gave Lucy a big smile.

And the blonde in return shoved another spoonful of curry in her mouth.

Scorpio chuckled at the childish behaviour before dropping the bomb on Lucy, "and since you are finally a part of fairy tail, you have no pressure of it, the weekends are free so I expect you to be present at the garage seven in the morning sharp."

The new recruit of Fairy tail almost spat the content of in her mouth but in an effort to keep it in, the spicy flavour burned her throat and she began choking.

Michelle was out of her seat in a blink of an eye trying to save her elder sister before the said person killed themselves by the amount of running around they did just to look for something to...I don't know, de-choke herself.

All the while Scorpio sat calmly eating his dinner.

* * *

Natsu waited patiently in a restaurant in the middle of the city.

He was waiting for the date Erza had mentioned in the morning. He picked his cup of coffee and bought it to his lip only to realize it was empty. That was the fourth cup and the date was twenty minutes late.

Sighing he ordered another cup of coffee whilst asking the waiter to take away his fourth empty cup.

Natsu was trying to act like a gentleman just as his father had asked him to do. He would make it through Erza's list without losing his sanity; that is what he promised himself.

His coffee came and Natsu eagerly took a sip of the steaming hot cup. He loved the feeling as the coffee burned his throat.

"Ugh...excuse me?"

The pink haired man almost spat his bitter liquid but somehow managed to contain himself. He gulped down the hot liquid before clearing his throat as he stood and turned to the girl, who's freckled cheeks seemed to turn two shades darker at the enormous form of Natsu.

She was a small girl. Five feet at most, Natsu noticed.

"Hello I'm K-Kia a-and..." her nervousness was killing Natsu. If he knew one thing, it was that this was going to be one hell of an awkward night.

But he would act like a true gentleman; he'll make sure the girl had no complaint with him. he'll eat calmly and he'll eat less. He won't make any stupid request like 'Tabasco sauce on his desert' or anything like that. This would be the most uncomfortable night for him but he'll pull through.

And Erza would understand after she learns the details of the date from Kia.

That this girl was definitely not his type.

* * *

Levy existed the bathroom while rubbing her blue hair with a towel to get the excess water out of it. She was wearing a spaghetti top and a grey underwear.

The blue-haired woman noticed her boyfriend passed out on the study desk with tons of paperwork littered around him and felt bad for the big guy. Despite his appearance Gajeel was nothing but a big hard-working softie.

Well...most of the time he was.

Levy remembered how hard both, he and Juvia had worked on the investigation tests. They had forged a freakily-real murder scene with an actual death body; with a shot to the right side of her head from a .45 pistol with no signs of molestation or torture but the cause of death was actually the poison the women had taken or was given. The only thing that had given away the fact that this was a murder was the lack of gun-power on the victims right hand.

Gajeel had given the candidates the brief of the case.

Of course not the real one but a story created by Juvia's extensively 'creative' imagination.

The story was as followed.

Her name was 'blah and blah' she was a young woman found dead. With a 12 gauge mini shotgun in her hand.

.

.

.

That's it.

It was the candidates who had to tell the rest of it. And the closest their story was to the original which, by the way, only Gajeel and Juvia knew, the higher the chances of passing the test.

The suspected murder weapon was, of course, the shotgun but that was the test.

There was a difference as big as the distance between the sun and the earth between a shot from .45 and 12 gauge.

One by one the candidates explained what they understood from the crime scene. They all visited the crime scene individually and once all of them was done Gajeel asked them their answer.

Miranda and viola had seen threw the ruse. While Kim insisted that perhaps the cause of death was something else but he found nothing around the body and decided to stick with the gun-shot.

Jacob said the women committed suicide with that shotgun.

Gajeel had made no comment on that.

Lucy had been the last one. And to Gajeel's credit the only candidate who dared to touch the body.

When Gajeel asked her the story the girl had been quite before she started talking like a lecturer.

"It's murder." She had started with exactly with what the other three who suspected murder had said. But what she said after was what had been the cause of Gajeel fainting with the case of damaged-ego.

"_Point one: the body's hands are no longer clutched and can easily be moved. It means 'rigor mortis' has long since disappeared but there is no significant discolouration which show that the body has not yet started to decompose fully. Which is why I can estimate that that this person has not been dead for more than thirty six hours." Lucy paused before raising two fingers and continuing, "point two: the head wound. If you focus it's slightly rugged. A 9mm always gives a clear shot and holds more penetrative power than a .45. judging by the ruggedness and the burn around the...well...hole, the gun was held at least a foot and a half away from her head something she herself couldn't do. Besides there is not a trace of gunpowder smell on her right hand."_

_Lucy had taken a pause but soon after she began pacing the room whilst now raising three finger and staring of into her space as if she was reading some kind of notes of off her inner retina._

"_point three: a bullet shot to the head by a .45 doesn't bleed enough compared to the amount of blood inside the room and around the body. And the most interesting part that the blood isn't even completely clotted yet. It's still fresh in the middle and the assessment of the day is that there is not even a 'whiff' of gun-powder in the room which can only mean that this place isn't even a real crime scene."_

Levy chuckled thinking of the morbid comical face Gajeel had when he talked about Lucy figuring it _all_ out. And as if figuring out the fact that the scene wasn't even a real crime scene wasn't enough, she even figured out the real cause of death.

As she had mentioned...

"_And last but not least, point four: even though there is no significant discolouration, the victim's feet and lips are a shade of blue. A clear indication that she was given poison which __can be the real cause of her death__."_

Levy sighed. After that phase of the test Juvia was left alone to test the candidates interrogating skills since Gajeel was in the infirmary healing his ego.

He was so sure that no one could figure it out. Poor Gajeel.

Levy walked up to Gajeel's sleeping form and slightly shook him, enough get him in a dazed state (more asleep than awake) so that she could guide him to the bed.

It was no easy thing to accomplish and a dazed Gajeel was even hard to handle than an awake Gajeel.

But it was fine for Levy. Since the said girl had four years of experience in how-to-handle-giant-brutes-of-men. She laid him down and removed his specs that he never wore outside the vicinity of their home before tucking him nicely making sure he wouldn't feel cold in the night.

Levy pressed her lips on his forehead in a gentle kiss before she moved away, picked her book, her own specs and sat under her reading lamp to catch up with some of her favourite characters form Kemu Zaleon.

It had been a busy week and Levy was glad she could enjoy the peace the weekends had brought her.

* * *

Juvia laid awake in her bed staring at a picture of Gray.

It was half n' hour till midnight. Yet, she laid there awake unable to sleep. Dazedly staring at the picture (in which he was actually wearing cloths because a clothed Gray was much sexier than a naked Gray) of her beloved.

Sighing Juvia sat up, letting her hair frame her face. Giving the picture one last look, she gently placed her bare feet on the ground before she pulled her grey (in colour) sheet in front of her naked chest.

She lived alone. Didn't had any parent she remembered. But she still had this beautiful house she had bought with her money she earned when she had graduated from CEU with the title of malachite green.

The house was on schedule western hills of magnolia, out-skirt of town. Her room was what any girl would kill to have. She had beautiful colour theme of blue, Gray and white and had the out-of-a-fairy-tale bed and lamps with beautiful hangings of snowflakes and water droplets. But the most beautiful feature was the balcony that faced the endless ocean.

Juvia walked to her balcony while the sheets dragged behind her and her hair flowed down her bare back.

The cold air that came with the ocean breeze made Juvia shudder. She leaned against the balcony door and breathed like she had recently ran a marathon.

Juvia loved Gray and he loved her back. A crystal clear fact. Just like the fact that Juvia had seen men before she found her beloved Gray.

The blue-haired woman was scared. She was scared of the rejection that might come when her beloved learned the fact that the girl he loves isn't pure like him.

And that was the reason she didn't confess. Because she know that if Gray rejected her...Juvia wouldn't think twice before jumping off of the balcony and become one with the ocean.

But she wouldn't do that. Not until Gray rejected her in her face.

So for now... under the clear night sky and the gentle crashing of the wave, the blue-haired woman imagined the cold air against her bare skin were Gray's fingers as her own hands slowly made its way to her core...

...that hadn't seen another man since Juvia saw Gray.

* * *

Erza woke up in the middle of the night feeling restless. She turned to her right side and frowned at the empty space.

That was what had woken her up.

It was the worry she felt for her fiancé slash best-friend slash co-worker. Throwing the sheets aside the red head picked her phone and decided to call Jellal.

But then she stopped. Midnight is when most of his work started. Frustrated Erza threw her phone on the bed before she, herself, sat down with her head in her hands. it's been over six months since Jellal started working undercover as the special investigator of fairy tail.

Erza was frustrated beyond frustration.

She had known the said man her entire life. Had remained by his side her entire life. But now nothing irked her more than the fact that she wasn't out there beside him.

But Erza had faith. She had faith in Jellal's ability to keep himself in and out of trouble at will. And some what relieved by the assessment, Erza stood up and walked out of her bedroom.

The house was hers and Jellal's. It was located on the silver street magnolia relatively closer to CEU grounds and silver street was famous for the modern houses it sported.

Erza walked down to her living room wearing nothing but some shorts and t-shirt that was suspiciously big on her. Walking past her living-room Erza opened the door to her basement and descended down the dark hall.

Erza had dips on the basement. So it was her lair of-sorts. Even Jellal thought twice before coming down here.

Erza turned the switch on and the entire basement brightened revealing even mud-yellow colour floor and uncountable numbers of swords stacked on stand those lined the walls of the entire Basement.

This was Erza Scarlet's hard work and hobby; collecting swords.

But there was that one sword Erza treasured above them all. CEU had a special policy. A policy that that more out of most didn't knew about. Every malachite red (and gold if anybody achieved it) that graduates from CEU earn a special token of appreciation from the university. It's usually is a weapon of choice that works best with the person's (i.e. malachite red) fighting style.

It was Erza's special sword.

Made with black velvet red vines finished sheath with a silver finished guard. The katana itself was had red irregular pattern touched with a hint of red.

A beautiful, light in weight, blade that Erza had named 'Scarlett'.

Carefully taking out her beloved blade; Erza took a stance before she started swinging it with a grace of a deer.

Erza spend the better of her time practising her sword play. Trying to calm the worry she felt for Jellal. It wasn't long before a second blade was in her hand.

The red haired woman was often proud. She was proud to say that even though three years she had been in the service. She had faced no foe that could make her draw her 'Scarlett'. The sword was often drawn and sheathed only for practising...

...until now.

Today the sword was drawn in worry. And Erza, in her heart knew...

It won't be long before she'll had to draw her sword for blood.

* * *

It was one in the morning when Natsu opened the door to his condo and made a beeline to his bedroom on the second floor whilst removing his clothes.

He was drunk.

But not enough to have called a taxi but enough to forget that he had a door in the garage that let inside his house other than the front door.

There was a trail of clothes leading to his bathroom. And Natsu was their sitting under the shower with his boxers.

His face was passive and devoid of emotion.

For Natsu, he thought, that going on a date...was just betrayal to his promise.

_A promise to prove her wrong._

Natsu's eyes opens and even a blind person could tell he was no longer drunk.

Finishing his business in the bathroom; the salamander wore a plain black T-shirt and trouser before he rushed to his home office on the same floor. The office Natsu had at home wasn't much different from the office he had at FTIB.

The only difference between the two was that the one at his home had a more of that homey feeling than at FTIB.

The walls were a mixture of ivory, red and black. Natsu's desk was in the middle and there were two book shelves filled more with office files and games than books.

Natsu angrily sat in his black leather chair as he opened his computer. There was a pile of files about cases of whose reports were due to be written. Natsu growled as he pushed it all away.

Boy he was angry.

Once opened, Natsu furiously typed on his keyboard.

'_Ashley Heart, Alvarez high...' _

the pinkette stopped for a moment as he glared at the name he had written in the search bar.

Then as if a spell had been lifted his eyes softened as the blind anger released it's grip on him. He shook his head and leaned back in his chair. There was an image in Natsu's mind; an image that was more vivid than any other remaining photo of Ashley.

The girl was two inches taller than Natsu when he had last seen her. She had those huge-ass nerd glasses that covered a person's entire half of the face. Natsu thought those were the stupidest thing in the world eight years ago...

Now he just find them as a bitter reminder.

_They were looking cute on Michelle though._

The salamander shook his head again.

He didn't remembered what was Ashley's hair like. As far as he knew, he had never seen Ashley _without_ a beanie. Her face though was round like a child but her eyes...

Natsu shivered as he remembered the look of those hard brown eyes which took a golden shade when Ashley got absolutely _vivid _about something. The very last time that Natsu saw her was when she was humiliating him in front of the entire school about 'the man-whore having the guts to ask her out' her eyes were a shade between brown and golden at that point.

Natsu was, of course, the man-whore.

They were in the final year of middle school. Ashley was the class prez. The _most _feared class prez in fact. She didn't care who she faced, what she faced or why she faced. If something was wrong or had a negative effect on an individual's future...

...Well...lets just say that back in middle school Natsu was the strongest boy of their Taekwondo club and Ashley was a newbie yet Natsu got his ass handed out to him by her.

She was indeed feared by all. Even some of the teachers who didn't taught their students perfectly feared her and if Natsu remembered correctly Ashley had gotten their librarian fired because she did a poor job at keeping a record of book being issued and returned and _accused_ Miss. Heart of theft.

Save to say no one in the school saw that teacher again. And by the time that happened Natsu was already _beanie's_ mortal enemy and didn't wasted any time in spreading rumours.

Hence, Ashley Heart was came to be known as the Queen Demon Heart. A demon who devoured it all. A demon who rivalled the devil himself.

Queen Demon Heart mortal enemy of Demon Lord Dragneel

"If there is one thing that is clear...is that we sure as hell hated each other immensely..." Natsu mumbled tiredly with half open eyes. he sleepily snorted at his attempt to search about Ashley on the internet.

He had done that before, considering Ashley's work brutality and passion on top of that her ability to lead a group total of fifty misfits (pinkette's old classmates were all bunch of rebels), Natsu was sure that the Queen Demon Heart would definitely become someone you can search up on internet even before entering their name.

And if that was not unnerving enough...whom Ashley called her friend were nowhere to be found either...but in all honesty Natsu didn't remember much about them. In an attempt to forget his past he forgot them too...almost everyone...but they were there, far away in the back of the mind...somewhere...

"...how can someone just vanish from the face of the earth like...they never...existed..." was Natsu last thought as sleep claimed him.

* * *

There was light beeping in the background as the Lucy started coming back to the real world. In all honesty she didn't remembered when she fell asleep.

But she was awake now. Even if she didn't wanted to be.

Lucy moved and stopped cuddling her big blue bear for a moment. She raised her hand and waved it randomly. The beeping coming from her motion-sensing alarm clock, placed on her desk, ceased.

The blonde took in a breath of relief and melt like plush on her mattress.

It was Saturday and freaking five in the morning.

"I hope there's tsunami that washes away Scorpio's garage." Lucy mumbled whilst rubbing her eyes.

Waking up five in the morning wasn't something new for the blonde because as far as she can remember, she always woke up at that hour. It was permanently set in her body clock.

With much effort, Lucy moved out of her 'bed-on-floor' mattress, and sat on the floor. She was wearing a white pyjama and a T-shirt that, even though was her own, was at least three sizes bigger than her frame.

Lucy raised her arms to stretch up nicely. She had a vague idea on who changed her clothes (because obviously if the girl didn't remembered going of to bed, how the heck can she change her cloths) but didn't gave it much thought.

It was her sister no doubt.

Lucy stood up and picked her phone from the table and a water bottle before she planted herself on a beanbag. As expected, there were tons of messages from Virginia asking if the blonde was alive and if she was alright and demanding an explanation.

The blonde rolled her eyes before she typed a text explaining what the hell happened. And as she was writing the text; Lucy finally noticed her right ankle. There was a cast that made sure Lucy didn't hurt herself in her sleep and underneath it crepe bandages on top of that, the smell of Azadirachta leaf oil coming from it (commonly known as 'neem oil'), she was sure that was Scorpio's handy work.

Lucy smiled and frowned at the same time. She did not in particular liked 'neem' in any form. Ever since Aquarius pranked her in eating neem instead of coriander...well let's just say, neem does not make it into Lucy list of edible leaves. It's healing properties can be damned. The thing is right of nasty.

After finishing writing Virginia a long text Lucy checked her other mails. Not so surprisingly, she found at least forty messages from Mirajane Strauss. The white haired malachite really wanted to be friends with her. After the she-devil (Lucy still couldn't believe_ that_ was Mirajane epithet) learned how Lucy had put Viola in her place, Mira practically became her worshipper.

Lucy sighed as she answered to Mira's rant with a simple, 'H_ey to you too.'_

"Lucy!"

The blonde looked up before her brows furrowed.

_Didn't they had to go to the garage at eight?_ Lucy thought as she kept her phone down and made her way outside her room. There were still a good three hour before Scorpio needed to call her, which confused the girl.

Getting out of her room, Lucy looked over the living room and found Scorpio sitting and skipping through news on his ipad. If possible Lucy brow furrowed even more before she asked. "What do you want? It's five in the morning."

Scorpio took a sip of his coffee ignoring Lucy. The blonde took that as a signal to get down. With a half growl and half groan, she did exactly that.

Hopping down the stairs Lucy couldn't help but notice that the pain in her ankle had, well...for the lack of better word, just vanished. She shrugged it off and went to Scorpio and plopped down beside him, almost making him spill some coffee on himself.

Scorpio gave her an unimpressed look and Lucy grinned like an innocent child making the older man shake his head with a small smile. Passing his coffee to the blonde who gratefully took it; Scorpio placed his ipad on the coffee table.

There was silence in the dimly lit living room; indicating that the youngest member of the family, Michelle, was still asleep.

Lucy took small sips enjoying the coffee Scorpio made. Once the blonde was done Scorpio turned to sit sideways so that he was facing the blonde. Taking the cup out of her hand he kept it beside his ipad on the coffee table before he took hold of Lucy's hand making the blonde rigid.

When ever Scorpio sat like this in the absence of Michelle, nothing good came out of it.

Finally the dual coloured hair man finally spoke, "Lucy...I need you to take deep breaths..."

The lone sentence made the breath all right but her breaths were fast and shallow.

Scorpio ignored that and carefully laid out the news. "Aquarius is coming back. she's taking a vacation."

Lucy went pale.

Her brain stopped functioning and she sat there like a statue. And taking advantage of the blonde silence Scorpio laid it out.

"and you don't have to worry about it. This time she is actually coming back for a month or so or that is what I've been told. she's not hurt either. She is just using some of the vacation days she had saved up for the past six months. Apparently from what I have heard she had been taking assignment and had been saving the holidays she gets for this big getaway..." the older man paused letting the blonde sink the information in her worry-head.

After what seemed like an hour, that was actually just two minutes, Lucy asked, "...so she's coming for a month or so..." Scorpio nodded. "...and there is no ruse like last time she came only to complete an assignment here in Magnolia..." the older man shook his head, "...she...is just coming to relax and...you know spend time with us..." Lucy paused but Scorpio didn't.

He answered with a simple, "Yes."

Have you seen the look on the face of a little girl who suddenly learns from her dad that she is going to get an actual real life unicorn for Christmas? Well, that was the exact same kind of expression on Lucy's face right now.

It seemed like that her face would break in two by the sheer size of her grin. She jumped, Scorpio shrieked and tried to get away before the blonde caught hold off him,(either Lucy was fast or Scorpio never tried, we'll never know) and it wasn't long before she was shaking his entire from chanting, "When? When? When? When?"

Scorpio laughed before he held the girl down who appeared to be having a sugar rush with consuming any sugar.

They both laughed. Lucy's entire from was filled with mirth when she finally sat still and asked her question, "When is she coming?" Scorpio chuckle and took a deep breath before answering, "She if coming this Friday."

Lucy eyes went wide. Sure she had to be gone for the next weekend but Aquarius was coming for an entire month! She couldn't be more happy.

But before Lucy could escape and enjoy her mirth Scorpio caught her and held her in place as he spoke. "Now! Now! I know you are extremely happy but don't forget you have to work for me today and- _owe!...hey _hey Lucy come back! You can't escape from work!"

* * *

**Well that is, I guess, what you call a filler chapter.**

**The story is going smoothly and in the next chapter you finally see how Lucy does on her first of work...**

**For those who may have any question don't hesitate to ask. I'll answer them next Saturday.**

**Thing are stirring up just fine folk, stay tune and follow the story so that you don't miss the next update.**

**Your truly and very much alive ;D**

**blackLocks**


	14. Chapter fourteen

The moment Lucy stepped inside fairy tail's building, she wondered if she could go back.

Mirajane was standing right in front of the counter wearing a big unwavering smile that didn't even twitched when Lucy tried to escape Mira's grasp. Apparently the second in command at fairy tail had made it her responsibility to show the new recruits around fairy tail.

But when Lucy asked what about the other three new recruits, Viola, Miranda and Jacob...

The said white haired woman waved her off.

Tightening her grip on Lucy's hand Mira took Lucy through the door behind the front desk.

"Here Lucy," Mira said as she gestured to the lines of endless lockers. "this is fairy tail 'store floor'. As the name suggests this floor is used only to keep stocks of food, extra empty folders, endless numbers of pens and papers. Oh! And we also have an unhealthy amount of chairs and tables too!" Mira said proudly as clapped her hand under her chin after she let go of Lucy's hand.

The said blonde woman stared at Mira with big wide eyes for two reason. First was as to why the heck they have so many extra chairs and tables; and second was...

"Pardon me Mira but do you always wear this kind of dresses to work or..." Lucy asked baffled by the older woman's choice of clothing.

Mira blinked before she smiled kindly and patted her red dress that sported a big pink bow at the centre of her neck line, to remove non existent dirt. She shook her head before giving Lucy an even brighter smile.

"Don't be uncomfortable about it Lucy. I understand you got a lot of criticizing looks from more out of most agents. They just didn't took it well that a candidate wore a dress to an interview. But hey wanna know a secret?" Mira asked, her face suddenly turning pink as she spoke lowering her voice at the end and hunching downing a little at Lucy's level.

She looked like a little girl in that moment and that moment was what actually won over Lucy.

The blond turned smiled and she took a small step towards Mira.

The she-devil almost squealed but somehow managed to contain herself before she whispered in Lucy's space. "The moment you entered the room for that 'talk', we malachites had with you candidates, you earned my vote instantly. Because the way you carried yourself spoke of the amount of confidence you have, just like that quote 'confidence is not about wanting to fit in or something but about being okay with not fitting in' or something just like that."

Lucy's face turned red like a fresh tomato.

The blonde out of everything wasn't expecting this. Mira had a way of surprising Lucy that didn't sat well with the blonde. But now feeling abashed the new recruit of fairy tail looked sideways and slightly scratched her right cheek with her right index finger all the while muttering, "that's not it...the only thing I was thinking about was to get over with that meeting and have some good tea at_ sweet and sour._"

Out of all the reactions Lucy could've predicted. She didn't expected Mirajane to squeal loudly and hold both of Lucy's hand while saying, "you know that place too!? It's one of my favourite! Lets go there together sometime in the future. Oh! I know I would love you the moment I first saw you!"

After that confession...it was safe to say Mira somewhat broke Lucy.

Because the blonde stood unresponsive to the hug she was receiving from the white haired women.

Stepping back Mira completed the tour of the first floor and making sure Lucy knew where the extra chair were in case hers broke in one of fairy tail's quarrel.

Leaving the first floor the duo of blonde and white headed towards the second floor which Lucy found out was the call centre. A place where all the call made to fairy tail's were received. The floor also had the main intercom office whose in charge was the man Mira called Warren.

On the third floor Lucy met Lisanna again and the younger white haired agent was thrilled to see the blonde much like her older sister. Lisanna joined her sister in the job of showing around fairy tail.

The third floor was the emergency unit.

There were few offices of the higher agents, the rest are was cubicles for those who didn't had there own office. Mira and Lisanna guided Lucy through the floor and at the end they led Lucy to the office of malachite-in-charge of the emergency unit.

Their brother: Elfman Strauss.

The trio of the siblings was quite unusual for Lucy. There was Mira who held herself like a warrior though she tried to hide it through her childish behaviour. Then the brother Elfman who compared to the two sister was a 'not-green' hulk. And the youngest: Lisanna who was the same age as Lucy; a year younger than her brother and two years younger than her elder sister.

Yet she tried to act as the mother of the two. While Mira just smiled at her antics.

So after a countless numbers 'manly' and 'big brother' Lucy and Mira finally left the third floor.

Which brought them to fourth floor: the infirmary.

Which was quite empty with only a handful of people roaming around. Lucy was told that it was the place where agents were given emergency treatments and first-aid before being shifted to the city hospital.

Moving ahead Lucy and Mira skipped the fifth floor which was the jail and interrogation area as the white haired woman had claimed that the blonde was had time before she stepped foot on that floor.

On the sixth floor was the gym and it being still fairly early in the morning the floor was quite deserted...and the moment Lucy stepped in there she turned to Mira, "Excuse me, Mira but there is one thing I must do."

Mira looked at the blonde who gave her a cheeky grin before she went ahead and climbed the upside-down jungle gym.

Fifteen minutes later both of the woman left the gym are with a giggling Mirajane and a Lucy (whose hair had turned into a bird-nest from a bun while she enjoyed her time on the jungle gym) who sported a huge grin.

Mira skips the seventh on Lucy's request after the blonde learns that it was the kitchen area.

The lift opens it's arm and the blonde and white haired women walkout of the it and on to the eighth floor. Compared to the other floors that Lucy had been on this one definitely was a hundred times calmer. There was a round library area right of the bat.

"This is what we all like to call our archive." Mira said gaining Lucy's attention.

The older woman had a look of fondness as she looked around the round library. The entire space had a sense of calm in it. And for a book worm like Lucy that was an ideal space to die. So that even after death she could be surrounded by books.

"What happens in fairy tail, Lucy, from the biggest of cases to the smallest of theft. If there is a case that fairy tail took you will find its report here." the older woman completed gesturing Lucy to just go ahead if she was interested in seeing it. Naturally the blonde didn't wasted anytime before she was skimming through the title those racked the walls."

And that is when Lucy noticed it. Even though Mira claimed that all the cases were here she couldn't help but notice that other than the case files there were book about law and order. A lot of them had marking probably from those agents who were using them to study but what unnerved Lucy the most; that there was no case that went prior last year.

There was year x788, which was last year and the year x789, the current year.

"Where are the file beyond year x788?" Lucy asked out loud without so much as turning towards Mira who now sported a slightly taken back expression.

_Gajeel wasn't exaggerating about her observation skill_ the she-devil thought as a small smile stretched on her lips.

But before either of them could respond further a voice cut them off.

"They are in the hallway to the right. There are so many file that every year ftib needs to push the old one back to the backs. And currently there is at least twenty five year worth of data stored on this floor in different room for each year." Miranda completed as she walked in line of sight of Mira and Lucy. And soon a woman with pale lavender coloured hair came to stand beside Miranda whom Mira addressed her as, "Laki".

"Good morning Mira." The said woman greeted them and the other reciprocate.

"So I see you..." The white haired malachite turns to the ginger head who looked down at her feet the submissive person she was, and asks, "You're ready for work Miranda and I hope your knees are better."

The addressed recruit blushed and nodded before she turned to Lucy who give her a small smile and asked, "How are you Lucy?"

The blonde simply grined before answering, "Better than I have ever been! I'm living my dream being a part of fairy tail _Miran."_

Both of the new recruits chuckled and after a couple of more small words, the duo of Mira and Lucy left the eight floor.

The ninth floor was something Lucy didn't think existed in any other of the listed organization.

A freaking dorm house.

Apparently the entirety of the ninth floor was divided into two parts. One for the men of fairy tail and the other for the women of fairy tail. It was the place where fairy tail agent could rest and stay if they were working on longer projects. It was a place people could relax when work became exhausting.

Tenth floor was the forensic unit. Compared to other floor this floor had the strong smell of antiseptics, chemicals and sanitizers.

The lab though, Lucy concluded, was the nest of these smells and it took her a minute before she was comfortable with it but according to the blonde it was still much, much better than to be standing in the mortuary big enough to store at least a hundred dead people.

Inside the lab, Levy was sitting lost in a book. She was so engrossed with it that she didn't noticed Mira and Lucy entering.

"You know Levy right?" Mira asked looking at Lucy from the corner of her eyes, "She the head of the forensic unit but you already know that."

Lucy giggled as she agreed with Mira. She saw Levy on Friday when Makarov was going on about how he was proud to call them his children or something like that.

The blue haired woman still didn't acknowledged their presence. Mira picked up a metal tray that held a lot of surgical tools before she dropped them at their respective place which made a crackling noise making Levy almost drop out of her chair.

If those two people weren't malachites of level second Lucy would had laughed.

Trying to cover up her lack of attention Levy giggled nervously and waved a hand at Mira and asked Lucy, "How do you like the place so far?"

"So far it's everything I imagined it would be...except for maybe that dorm! Is that normal?"

Both of the malachite giggle as they simultaneously said, "Nothing is normal when it comes to fairy tail."

Mira ignores the confuse look that Lucy gives them and says, "You stay here Lucy I have a little something to take care off but don't worry I will Be back in a blink of an eye." and before the blonde can say anything Mira slips pass the door closing it behind her.

Sighing Levy closes her book and offers a seat to Lucy who graciously takes it. The blue head looks down at her slightly worn-out book as she traces it's title with her thumb. The blond notices the action and decides to speak up before the silence between them turned awkward.

"Daybreak, Kemu Zaleon...I have read that book thirteen times."

The petite looked up at Lucy surprised. Soon, though, the glint of mischief took over Levy's eyes and she spoke sporting a playful and victorious grin, "This will be my fifteenth."

That was all it took before both of the nerds were having full blown discussion about the book, its characters and plots, their favourite and least favourite. Mira was back in a blink of an eye (five minutes to be exact) just like she promised but that was enough time for the two book worms to have bonded over their love for books and exchange numbers.

The eleventh floor was where all the information about the employs was kept along with fairy tail monitoring system.

The cctv system was so shocking that Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. The front gate that was missing at fairy tail had apparently meant nothing. There were tons of hidden cameras that left no angle unchecked.

And Lucy was suddenly glad that she always wore short shorts under her dresses rather than underwear.

Mira purposely missed the twelfth floor claiming that was Lucy's last stop.

On the thirteenth floor was a jail of sort except it was used to keep important witnesses and victims save.

Fourteenth floor was the special unit of fairy tail.

There were no cubicles here. Only individual offices of every individual who was a special agent.

"This is as far as a graduate like you can come Lucy." Mira said turning to the said woman and showing her the control panel off the lift. There was no fifteenth floor which confused Lucy since she was sure that she counted fifteen floor. But what unnerved her more was the fact that she didn't noticed it before.

"Above this is Master Makarov's office (pent house) and you cant go there unless you're a malachite enlisted to fairy tail or being accompanied by one." Moving along Mira showed Lucy a lift that was completely separated form the floor's theme and only opened when Mira placed her hand in a hand-scanner.

Lucy wondered if she should get a hand scanner like that for her room as well.

Makarov was sitting in his usual place when Mira entered his office (living room) followed by an extremely confused Lucy whose brain could only formulate one thought.

_Why was there a freaking pent house on the top floor of fairy tail!?_

"Good Morning everyone!" Mira cheered as she sat beside a tea-drinking Juvia whom Lucy had failed to notice.

The blue haired woman had a depressing aura surrounding her and barely answered Mira with a 'morning'.

Makarov was even worse replying with only a nod.

"Don't mind them Lucy most of fairy tail isn't exactly morning people." Mira told Lucy, as cheerful as ever in the depressing atmosphere of the room, as they both took seats across Juvia to Makarov's right.

To say Lucy was lost...it was an understatement.

* * *

Lucy was standing outside Gajeel's office preparing herself to knock. Mira had brought Lucy to the twelfth floor after an uneventful encounter with fairy tail's chief and left her outside Gajeel's office to let her start her work day.

So far fairy tail was exactly like her father had told her through his _letter __to her_. Of course most of which she didn't believed until she saw it with her own eyes.

For example the actual penthouse that even had a freaking indoor pool.

Lucy sweat dropped.

But she realised something. Mira wanting to show her around...was not only hers decision but hers_ and_ Makarov's.

"_This is as far as a graduate like you can come Lucy. Above this is Master Makarov's office and you can't go there unless you're a malachite enlisted to fairy tail or being accompanied by one."_

The chief of fairy tail wanted to see her or perhaps wanted to show her something but never got the chance. Lucy could only wonder.

So finally taking a deep breath, Lucy knocked on the door of the head of the investigation unit: Gajeel Redfox and asked, "May I come in?"

"Do you have coffee!?" Came the gruff voice from the other side of the door which made Lucy blink.

Another a-no-morning-person.

"Ah...no si-"

"Then get lost!"

Lucy blinked again. Twice. Thrice. Before she looked around for some help.

She thought about texting Mira but the older woman had seemed busy when she left Lucy outside the brute's office. Then she thought about texting levy but then realized she didn't knew her so well.

So in the end Lucy made a call to a certain blue malachite whose number she did had.

"_H__ello?"_

"Please don't tell me your not a morning person either!" Lucy pleaded before she could think of a better reply to the sleepy voice of Gray.

There was a yawn on the other side of the call before the raven head spoke again, _"__N__ah. Was working and pulled an all-nighter. So...__S__up!"_

Lucy sighed. she couldn't help it. "Nothing just needed a tiny help. I'm outside Gajeel's office and he just denied me entry because I don't have coffee." The blonde explained keeping her voice low.

There was a slight pause, a thud and a curse before Gray answered again, _"__I__t's nothing. Just enter his office, look him in the eye and say 'Levy said behave' and that will do the trick." _and before Lucy could say anything the line went dead.

Lucy blinked again. Before deciding that she would actually just go with it instead of questioning it. So the blonde cleared her throat before she entered the room.

Gajeel was draped on his desk and when he didn't look up, Lucy cleared her throat again.

Slowly but surely Gajeel looked up at Lucy and the said blonde wanted to shrink away from his glare.

_Come on! Man up will you. Put this guy down!_

A voice that was cheerful and suspiciously sounded a little too much like herself said in Lucy's head.

The blonde took the advice and levelled Gajeel with her own glare before she calmly said the three magic words.

"Levy said behave."

Lucy didn't knew what she was expecting in reaction to those words. But what ever the heck it was it couldn't had compared to the reaction the brute-of-a-man-gave.

Hearing those words, first Gajeel's eyes widened and he went rigid. Then slowly his entire face started to turn red starting from his neck. And Lucy swore if she looked hard enough; she could see the fumes coming out of his face. He muttered some incoherent word before he picked a paper board with few clipping of pares stuck to it.

"New...FTIB...job...assignment...work...report...copy...Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy grinned that was something she could answer and she did with a "Sir, Yes Sir."

Gajeel grunted before he stood up and started going through all the file present on his desk...which by the way were a lot. Soon there was a stack of fifteen files (Lucy counted) and Gajeel tapped them before he gave his orders.

"First of all, no 'sir' or whatever, my name is Gajeel. Second, these are report files of fifteen cases FTIB took in the past three months among others. Your job for now is going to be of going through reports like these and get a hang of what is happening in the real world and how fairy tail does things. For each report I want you to write a report of what you learned or if you see any pattern of investigation going on. Any question?"

Lucy understood what Gajeel was asking of her. It was pretty clear obviously which let only one question.

"Where do I work?"

* * *

If Lucy was expecting Gajeel to give her a separate office...then she was utterly disappointed. Which was why she was now sitting in one of the cubicles staring into space for the past five minutes trying to comprehend on what happened.

But the best part was that the cubicle wasn't a single person but shared with another agent whose name Lucy didn't bothered to learn nor did the person was interested in telling. And it was not like the blonde hadn't tried. She did but the person was just not interested.

So Lucy sighed before she gave her part of the office a critical look.

And honestly there was nothing worth noticing the cubical was that much stereo-typical.

Sighing Lucy opened the computer provided to her by FTIB and began setting up her profile. The badges for the new recruits were due Friday so it would be a while before Lucy could begin to carry around the prove of her enlistment to fairy tail.

Once the setup was complete; Lucy took a deep breath before she picked up the first file.

About 'theft' in down town.

And it caught her attention so fast that Lucy was practically inhaling the data and knowledge provided to her. While piling notes on a note pad she found in her drawer.

Time flew past Lucy and the blonde swore that the last time she studied like that was for the final exams at CEU third year.

Because the blonde just didn't studied the reports Gajeel had provided her but also searched up the web, local news and even social opinion on the cases from the internet.

Where as Gajeel's report gave a clear accurate story of the cases, Lucy gathered all the outside information to get a broader view of the cases and get a better understanding of the cases.

It was thirty minutes to lunch break and Lucy was on the last file. She opened the case and read the title of the case: 'Conis pvt. Ltd. Fraud case.'

Lucy paused. She read the title again. And again. And again.

Until it snapped and Lucy realised that Conis pvt. Ltd. is the same company about which Lucy read three weeks ago. It was a real estate company of a higher calibre and had made quite a chaos when the board accountant: Axil Ross, had played a fraud and sold property of billions only for millions discreetly before trying to make a run for it with all the money.

Axil Ross, however was caught before he could escape the state.

Lucy had no idea that fairy tail was the one actually to capture him. The blonde turned the page and read the report. She knew the fact of the case but didn't knew what happened when Axil was actually captured.

According to the report the man had surrendered peacefully and had confessed his crime after he was captured. Bottom line of the report was that Axil would be given fifteen years behind bars and the Conis pvt. Ltd. will get complete refunds of the property from the state along with their property...it was an 'open and shut case'.

_Then why? _Lucy asked herself as her shoulders hunched her breathing turned slightly fast and her eyes unclear.

_If this is an open-shut case...why do I feel trepidation?_

Lucy shook her head and turned the pages. On the last page there was a photo attached to. It was Axil. He was thirty three, had brown hair and brown eyes, round face, thin lips. For his early thirties he wasn't half bad.

But Lucy saw something in the photo that any other person wouldn't bother looking at. The man had wrinkles on his face. And not just any kind but the one caused by constant mirth.

Which raised another question in Lucy's head...

_If a person was constantly happy...why the heck he would he suddenly need money for?_

The blonde's brows furrowed, the 'open-shut case' became more unsettling for her.

She read more about Axil Ross. Apparently, his family was dead. His wife, Amelia Ross and twin daughters, Beatrice and Bonney, died in a car accident that occurred ten years ago when his daughters were just five.

Lucy's frowned deepened and she felt little fire stir in herself.

_If the guy's family was dead then why the fuck he had joy lines? If the guy's family was dead why in the fucking hells he needed the money?_

The blonde clenched her fists till they turned white. By this point the blonde had blocked every other voice off to focus on her thoughts.

The 'report' she was reading was not of 'an open and shut case'. Nope! not at all.

There were important questions _missing_ in the report. And that made Lucy's blood boil. _Those who had taken the case under them had clearly didn't bothered with the details._

Before Lucy could think twice about her actions. She was surfing through the database off city council, looking for Beatrice and Bonney Ross. And every time she got the same answer...

_result not found._

Or if she did found someone; they were not twins.

Lucy was ready to throw her keyboard across the room and in fact, it was truly a mystery as how the heck it was not broken yet.

Twenty minutes till lunch break and the blonde could hear some people already leaving their work to get some food as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"_You know what princess, this is called Facebook. We get it that you have to go and won't be able to contact us for a while but when you are available...just use this to give us a simple message okay."_

Lucy's eyes snapped opened as the words of her friends roamed her mind. The blonde blinked a few times staring at the ceiling as, slowly a smile stretched over her lips.

As a young girl, Lucy was relatively slow when it came to social media but her friends Virgo and Aries made sure that their friend was never left too far behind.

Sitting up straight Lucy opened her Facebook id that she hadn't used in forever which was why it took her three minutes just to find the search bar all the while muttering 'stupid social sites'.

The blonde hesitated...She hadn't exactly thought about what would happen _if_ Bonney and Beatrice were truly alive...

'_Well for one FTIB will have to reopen a case.'_

Lucy sighed and wondered, not for the first time, was she the only one who had this inner voice that brings backs the person to reality.

Shaking off her useless thoughts, Lucy crossed her legs as she types the name: Beatrice Ross.

* * *

it was ten minutes to lunch and Gajeel was preparing to dash out of his seat and to the kitchen. What he wasn't preparing was a rushed knock oh his door before it opened and a very familiar blonde stepped in.

And before Gajeel could ask her anything or even grunt at her presence, the blonde fired her question, "Hypothetically. Gajeel. If there was a case among the cases you gave me, that I felt like should reopen...what would be the procedure to do so?"

Gajeel blinked at the rookie's question. The blonde stood ramrod straight with her hands shoved in her pockets. The black haired man frowned at the difference. The Lucy he had seen in the morning was a little chirpy and carefree; just like a bunny. she looked young for her age.

But the Lucy that was standing in front of him right now looked older. She looked her age and maybe a year or two older than her age. She wasn't carefree and she definitely wasn't hesitant.

Which was why Gajeel _actually_ decided to answer her straight and forward with No beating around the bush kind of attitude.

_And beside,_ Gajeel thought and he eyed Lucy standing at the door way waiting for his answer,_ she did say hypothetically, __it's good knowledge__._

"First of all, there is no 'i felt like it' on this business, _bunny girl..."_

Lucy's eyebrow twitched at the nickname but she said nothing and Gajeel continued, "There are only fact, witnesses and proves. If hypothetically you had a case like that. You collect intel, you collect proves and you use those to back up your report written to the chief of FTIB, as to why the case should be reopened. First it will be me that will go through you report and if and only_ if_ i think your report has a valid point the report goes to that old-geezer for a check up and then the case will reopen under the _same agents_ who had worked on it before with the added number of that agent because of whom the case is reopened."

The blonde listened and allowed the information to sink in.

Then she looked at her watch. "We have an hour for lunch. I need to gather intel in this hour. See you later _pierce face."_

Lucy flashed the blue malachite her billion dollar smile before she vanished out of the office like thin air.

All the while Gajeel sat there with his left eye twitching on the nickname the blonde had given him: pierce face!

* * *

**Hello readers,**

**Don't really have much to say this week...oh! well whatever.**

**So can anyone guess who was in-charge of the 'Conis pvt. ltd. fraud' case before?**

**Leave reviews because they make me feel happy people.****  
**

**have a good day...or whatever is left of it.**

**your sincerely,**

**blackLocks**


	15. Chapter fifteen

Lucy looked up through her rear view mirror as several police vehicle rushed past the alley way in which she was hiding her car.

Once the last of them were gone the blonde got out of it and locks the car.

Ever since her lunch break had started, the blonde had been rushing throughout magnolia. First, she was rushing to get to 'Magnolia High School' and then she was rushing to get away from the _Lamia's _chasing her because she may or may not have skipped several traffic lights along the way while going insanely high above the speed limit.

But hey! Everything was good. Because going to Magnolia High would had taken thirty minutes from fairy tail but here she was standing in an alley right behind the school in only ten minutes.

"I wonder what sort of trouble I'll get in with Scorpio this time..." Lucy wondered out loud as she left the alley in a hurry and made her way to the front gate of the school.

Lucy didn't found anything or anyone named Beatrice Ross on, as Lucy calls it, Triple 'S' (stupid social site). She checked up for Bonney and it showed the same result.

There was nothing that told Lucy that the twin existed except for her heart.

She decided to search up the mother but that woman was as non-existent as her daughters. There was an account for Amelia Ross but there was no update on her activities what so ever on it for the past ten years.

It was becoming clear that the woman was dead but something inside Lucy just refused to believe it.

But it wasn't like there was anything she could do about it now.

There was no social account for the twins and Amelia's wasn't updated in ten years.

_Maybe...they are dead...and I'm reading to much into it._ Lucy had thought that when she left Amelia's profile and opened her own only to jump slightly when a page opened up telling Lucy all about how she had missed the new updated themes for her profile.

The blonde already bummed from her dead research decided to distract herself by the different themes knowing fully well that she will not open the _SSS_ until it was for information.

Lucy spent a good five or so minutes messing around with the themes. It was an upgrade made to the site just three months ago and here Lucy was setting up her themes three months late.

It was then Lucy realized it.

She opened Amelia's page again and just as she had expected... even though there were no visible updates on the page of the last ten years... the theme of the page was one that came out _just three months _ago!

To say the blonde was pissed was an under statement.

Not only did Lucy doubted her instinct inherited from her father but also, there was some freak who had made sure that the Ross twin and mother were dead to the world.

So she searched. Every piece of information that _was _present on Amelia's profile, Lucy licked it up.

The twins were students of magnolia junior school. She learned it from a post that showed a photo of two little girls with brown hair dressed as a princess and a knight, with an older woman who stood between them holding their hands and smiling like she was the happiest woman alive on the planet.

So it only made sense to Lucy that if the twin were alive they would be freshers in magnolia high by now.

So here Lucy was walking around the halls of magnolia high making her way straight to the principals office.

There was still a week of summer vacations left. Which riled Lucy because there were kids present in the school. And not just high school student but middle too.

The blonde ignored that and continued her power walk to Porlyusica's office. She had work to do, there were already twenty or so missed calls from Mira and Lucy couldn't afford to lose a second.

Conis pvt. Ltd. Fraud case had it's last hearing in the court on Thursday. So technically the blonde didn't exactly had a lot of time before Axil is thrown behind bar for fifteen years.

Lucy continued to take confident steps. One after the other but then her steps faltered and she almost fall face first on the ground. Almost.

Not because of her train of thoughts or wonderment but because of the blue blur that had attached herself to Lucy's back.

The blonde looked back only to be surprised and then happy when Wendy looked up at her with a bright smile.

"Please tell me your going to be a teacher here too!" Wendy squeals and begged but the blond seeing the little girl only laughed. All her tension and stress seemingly melted out of her being and Lucy noticed what a calming effect Wendy's smile had on her.

The little girl giggled as she lets go of the blonde and takes her hand as they continue to move in the same direction to the principals office. The blonde spoke, "No I'm not going to be a teacher here or anywhere for the matter of fact."

Wendy grinned before she jumped in front of Lucy and exclaimed, "You got into fairy tail!"

The blonde eyed the little girl who was a little too enthusiastic about the news but said nothing.

Wendy was a great student when Lucy had been teaching her on the C.E.U. Junior Summer Camp. She was shy at times but had a great memory, a brilliant mind and an even more amazingly strong passion for medical science.

Lucy also figured out that Wendy was also a great learner too, when she was teaching her how to punch along with art and dance.

_But that didn't explain her enthusi- oh!... of course. _Lucy thought as she mentally face palmed herself.

Sighing the blonde face the kid walking beside her before she spoke, "Come to think of it Wendy; i didn't met your brother yet. He works in fairy tail right?"

Wendy looked up at the blonde with a look akin to surprise.

"you didn't? But he actively participated in the 'entrance' activities." The blue head claimed and Lucy recalled her memories just to be sure.

She met Strauss, Redfox, Scarlet, Lockser, Fullbuster and even Dragneel but not a Marve-

"That's weird I am sure a pink haired man would be quite hard not to notice."

and just like that Lucy's train of thoughts slammed in a wall of realization and then their was an explosion of '_no non noonononononono!'_

"But hey!" Lucy said desperately trying to prove her guess wrong, "The pink hair but aren't you 'Marvell' and not _Dragneel?"_

Wendy's eyes turned bright with realization as she spoke giddily, "Oh! I forgot to tell but Marvell is actually my mother's maternal name. My full name is Wendy M. Dragneel and my brother is just Natsu Dragneel."

Well... the blonde was left speechless. Her posture turned sour as she recalled her first encounter with the man. "oh! Him." Lucy said in the most boring and annoyed voice she could muster out of her voice box.

And for some reason it was extremely easy for her.

Wendy noticing the change in the blondes demeanour sweated as she pleaded quite hopelessly, "Please tell me, he was at least polite enough to shake hands."

"Nope. He was not." Lucy said as she stopped walking once the principals office was in sight. Lucy sighed. She had work to do. This was goodbye for now. But when the older woman turned to tell that to little girl...

She couldn't form words._ That's_ how serious Wendy looked in that moment.

"Hey Lucy...can I tell you something or rather... I don't know, request you something?"

The blonde had work to do. She had places to be. But one look of the blue head's eyes and Lucy knew this was more important.

So she sighed and squatted down to the little girl's level and pinned her with a stare that said loud and clear without saying anything.

_I'm all ears._

Wendy sighed and hesitated. Before realizing that it was quite hopeless. She couldn't pursue the older woman with twisted words.

Honesty was the only way she could do it. And that is what she did. "Lucy I want you to be Natsu's girlfriend."

"Geez! what a _surprise_." Lucy said with the tone as flat as Wendy's chest. She was unimpressed. She had guessed so much after the first week of knowing the little girl.

Wendy turned red, inflated her cheeks to show how upset she was and said, "Well you can at least be a little considerate."

The blonde flicked the girl's forehead.

After a minute of useless complains, Lucy sighed angrily before she brought them back to the matter at hand and asked, "why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you want me to be with your brother Wendy?" The blonde asked holding both of Wendy's hands imprisoned in hers.

Wendy realizing her question calmed down. For a moment she was quite but then just looked at the older girl with big brown sad eyes. "I...can you promise to not talk to anyone about this?"

Lucy stiffened. If there was one thing she hated most in the world, it was definitely making promises she can't keep.

Promises are sacred for Lucy. She never ever made a promise she couldn't keep and never took it well when people broke their promises made to her.

She despised the false hope fake promises brought her. She rather be killed by the truth but fake hope. Fake promises...

"I can't." Lucy said bluntly before adding with the same harshness. "I won't actually. Wendy you can't tie me down in something I don't know of."

The said girl looked close to tears but she refused to cry and Lucy reminded herself again that she was talking to a thirteen year old girl. Not someone her own age and forced herself to calm down.

She took hold of Wendy's hand as she apologized "I'm sorry I shouldn't had talked like that."

The blue-haired girl shook her head and pinned Lucy with her own version of the 'death-glare'. Out of pity, the blonde didn't laughed.

"I understand Lucy but I'm gonna tell you anyway. _Then_ you can promise me to keep it a secret."

The blonde sighed but didn't said anything. And Wendy took that as a signal to continue. "I'm worried about Natsu. Lucy, he... he's not well. Some days he acts like everything is perfect in the world and later night I'll find him just... laying in his bed like he is not even there." Wendy claimed as a tear leaked out of her eye. Lucy didn't acknowledged it. The 'wiping-the-tears-away' could wait till the girl was done.

"he'll act like everything is fine in the world... he doesn't trust, Lucy! I know it is not something to be proud of but I don't think he trusts anybody but me and what's worse that lately he's been avoiding me too!" More water works and Lucy resisted the urge to raise her helping hand.

"He... he is shutting himself out. Slowly, I think, and it's all because of this Ashley!"

Lucy eye brows met her hairline. As pure innocent surprise filled her face. But she still didn't said anything.

Because she knew it from experience... that sometimes; it's just best to let people go all out with their feelings.

"And truth be told, I can't even blame Ashley whole heartedly because I know... it had been Natsu's fault. He persuaded Ashley to be his girlfriend and that girl slapped him in front of the entire school. Rejected him and told him to 'either just die or reason with himself' because of which he's been single for almost eight years now."

If Lucy had been drinking anything she would had done a spit take but choking on air was fine too.

"E-Eight years?" Lucy asked genuinely surprised or perhaps mildly shocked.

Wendy nodded before she wiped her tears on her own. "Yeah. He has this mindset that by being single he can prove to Ashley that he is not just some hopeless chum."

"How does being single has to do with anything?" Lucy asked barely keeping herself from screaming at the non-sense-ness of the situation.

Wendy blushed a crimson before she bravely spoke out in the colourful language she had picked up at C.E.U. Junior Summer Camp from her art and dance teacher.

"He was kind of a total douche-bag slut-ish whore of a person who spent majority of his time fucking woman around town and from what I have learned, he had been intimate with every single girl in his class excluding Ashley and her friends. But he tried to, you know, get... _in bed_ with Ashley's friends too but the only reason they survived was because one of them actually preferred woman just like Natsu and the other was very shy and always protected by Ashley."

"Wait-wait-wait," Lucy said waving her hands in front of Wendy's face. "from what I have heard at fairy tail Natsu is actually a virgin."

"That's just his way to keep woman at fairy tail from trying to make a move on him."

Lucy took at least five minutes to let that information sink in and the shock to wear off.

Before she asked, "What the hell, does any of this has to do with me?"

Wendy shook her head before she exclaimed, "He's too proud and out of sheer luck I managed to hammer the idea into Natsu that he can_ prove it to Ashley by settling down that he is not a hopeless chum_ and has a bright future ahead of him!"

"That doesn't answer my question Wendy." Lucy said sternly setting her glare on the little girl who flinched at the harshness as the blonde continued. "You're telling me just because your brother has what? Some form of trauma because his ego was killed; I should sympathize with him and spend the rest of my life as his rock!?"

The little girl was on the verge of tear yet she refused to cry. Because her tears wasn't due to the harshness of the blonde but because of the realization of her stupidity.

'_What was i thinking?' _kept repeating in the teen's head as she looked down and tried to collect herself. Moment later two gentle hand gripped Wendy's face and lifted it so that the little girl was staring straight into the melted-chocolate coloured eyes.

"You were worried about your brother." Lucy said gently and Wendy nodded realizing a second later it was the answer to the question in her head.

The little girl started crying.

Sighing, Lucy stood up from her squatted position (because by now there were millions of files buzzing in her legs) and pulled the crying girl in her arms. Wendy held onto Lucy as she tried to ease the uneasiness in her heart.

She cried thinking about the first time Natsu had cried in front of her. She cried thinking about the first time she had found her brother in a drunken-dead state. She cried thinking how, for her sake, Natsu was avoiding Wendy in those situations.

A few more minutes later Wendy calmed down and apologised to the blonde for crying like that to which the blonde replied by flicking the little girl's forehead making her whine like a baby.

Now somewhat in a better and clear state of mind, Wendy looked up at Lucy and smiled feeling... good.

"I won't ask you to be with him. That's just stupid. I realize that now but will you help him. Give him another chance, be his friend and nothing more if don't want to." Wendy pleaded her case to the now standing tall Lucy who was working hard to suppress her smile.

What she was smiling about... {even I don't know that} was a mystery.

"Now that is something I can agree to." Lucy said kindly before she patted Wendy's head, "I know I may be a wanted person for my out-of-sanity driving but that doesn't change the fact that in college, my academics major remained psychology and the fact remains strong that I am qualified to be a psychiatrist and you know I am an expert in mind games." Lucy said as she winked at Wendy making the poor girl blush.

Lucy laughed keeping up her pretence before she discreetly muttered to herself, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Did you say something."

"Of course! I said I _promise_ that I wont share you're brother's secret with anyone and I'll _try _to be patient with him." the blonde said giving the present teen a not-so-natural smile and the oblivious girl who beamed at the blonde thankful that she accepted.

Lucy now feeling the end of the conversation coming, checked the time.

She spent twenty minutes just talking to the little girl...

The blonde gritted her teeth but said nothing for a moment before she asked the little girl, "I should had asked you this first Wendy but what exactly are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home right now."

Wendy smiled before she looked between Lucy and the principals office. "Me and Natsu are going on this 'Sibling bonding thing-y' at the beach house in _Akane_ and I should be going now, Natsu's gonna be here any time now and... I can see I just wasted your time. Sorry Lucy." The blue head said with an apologetic smile.

The blonde smiled and said, "Don't worry about it Wendy. I know how to work out my priorities."

Taking a step forward Lucy bent so that she was in Wendy personal space. The other girl blushed crimson from nervousness when the blonde raised her hand and pinched the little girl's nose and gave her a 'too-evil' smirk. As she spoke, "Don't give yourself credit girl. No one can waste my time if I don't allow them."

Wendy 'eeped' and scurried away from the blonde as she laughed at the retreating figure of little Dragneel.

'_That girl is too good for her own good.' _Lucy thought with a big smile that dropped instantly when the girl was out of sight.

_Out of sight and out of mind._

The blonde turned and made quick strides towards the office. If anything went right she would still have ten minutes to get back to fairy tail.

_That is if Lamia scale doesn't catch me first. _With that in mind Lucy knocked on the principal's office.

* * *

Porlyusica was a woman of a few words. She was a medic expert and a proud board member of C.E.U.

And the one thing she resented more in this world that anything was excessive human contact. She hated loud children and absolutely loved complete discipline. She was a woman who was admired for her knowledge of medicine which was so high, that it was inhuman.

Porlyusica didn't like excessively over-enthusiastic people. So you can only imagine what her reaction was when there was a knock on her door and a second later, in came a blonde woman.

Porlyusica once seeing the girl groaned before she picked up a duster and swinged it at the blonde's head who dodged it by an inch.

The pink haired, human hating woman reached for the next item she would use as her next weapon but the blonde stopped her by waving her hands in front of her protectively while saying, "I swear, if it was not a life-death matter I wouldn't had disturbed you."

The doctor hearing the words life and death halted. Slowly she placed the 'globe' back on the table while giving the blonde a very critical look. The blonde sighed and placed her hand on her heart to calm the abnormal beating of her heart but her breath hitched in her throat when she heard the older woman say, "Out of all the graduates of this school I always pegged you to be the one who wouldn't step back here Heartfilia."

"You _actually_ remember me?" Lucy asked with raw surprise dripping from her mouth.

The older woman _tsked _and sat back down in her her seat. The blonde took that as an invite and walked forward taking the seat right in front of Porlyusica as the older woman spoke, "Who wouldn't remember the girl who spent majority of her time stuck in a library avoiding students and teachers alike like they were too good for her?"

Lucy sweat-dropped as she mumbled, "That was a long time ago."

Porlyusica ignored Lucy and continued doing what she was doing making Lucy's eyebrow twitched.

"I don't have time to waste _Porly_. I need info about two kids, probably studying in this school."

The pink-haired woman looked up at the blonde who sat there looking desperate.

Lucy Heartfilia was a girl who aspired to become a part of fairy tail. It was a statement know by everyone who knew Lucy beyond the three basic facts.

The three basic facts being, her name, age, and her love for knowledge and Porlyusica being an old teacher of Lucy; knew the girl beyond those facts and surprisingly enough, Lucy was on Porlyusica's list of 'tolerable people'.

Because back in her school days Lucy avoided people just like Porlyusica.

And seeing the other _girl _now... the pink-haired woman sighed and decided to dismiss the girl as soon as possible. And she started by saying the obvious.

"You got into fairy tail."

"Is it written on my face?" Lucy asked only half amused and the rest annoyed.

Porlyusica ignoring her question got down to business, "fine, show your badge and then I'll give you access to the registration id."

Lucy blinked before she hesitantly asked, "badge?"

"Yes badge or warrant anything would do."

Lucy remained quite but her silence spoke volumes. The older woman just sighed. She was a learned woman who understood world better that most. And in that moment the girl looked like she could use some knowledge.

"Without a warrant. Or a badge. No agent can't just barge in and demand information because for one, where is your proof of enlistment to fairy tail. And even if you are affiliated with FTIB, are you qualified for whatever case your handling. I need proof to let any knowledge loose otherwise people can come back to me with police and their privacy laws and carp like that. So if you have nothing, leave Lucy."

"But you know me, Porly." Lucy pleaded, standing up with her hands on the desk.

The older woman just sighed. Yes, she knew Lucy, "but that doesn't mean Ii can give away information just like that and beside..." hard green eyes pinned Lucy in her seat as the woman completed, "What's with the change of heart? Not gonna hack the system this time."

Lucy blushed and looked away. She waved a dismissive wave while saying, "I'm trying to work officially. Can't write that I hacked into the school system and besides I don't even know what I'm looking for."

"Then you can leave Heartfilia. I can't help you."

The blonde cursed under her breath and leaned back in the chair. She could feel the beginning of a headache pulsing behind her eyes.

Lucy pinched them closed.

A moment later the blonde opened her eyes and excused herself to which Porlyusica just hummed and got back to work. Lucy got up and walked up to the door when the stopping of continues tapping on a keyboard stopped and the pink haired woman called out to the blonde.

Turning the blonde stared at the woman and said nothing.

She had nothing that prove that 'Conis pvt. Ltd. Fraud' case needed reopening and Axil was innocent and that fact was destroying her.

The older woman seeing the look on her face sighed and asked, "Which student?"

The flicker of hope glinted in Lucy's eyes and she didn't wasted announcing the names in the room, "Beatrice and Bonney Ross."

"_What!?"_

The blonde visibly jumped a step or two back at the harsh tone of the older woman who was now standing and behind her, the chair was kissing the floor. And a look in the eyes had Lucy continuously apologizing to the other woman just like Aries.

"Shut up." Porlyusica said watching the blonde edging towards tears. She opened her drawer and took out a box seeing which Lucy stepped forward enough to be in the older woman reach.

Taking out a paper, which the blonde suspected to be a photo, the pink-haired woman held it out to Lucy.

Taking it out of her hand the younger woman examined it and one look had the photo had Lucy's eyes popping out of her skull.

The woman in the photo was definitely an older version of Amelia and the only fact that gave it away that it was indeed her, was the way he had her arms around two _twin teens_ girls.

The wave of relief that passed over Lucy almost made the blonde drop down on the harsh cold floor.

The family was alive. Axil is innocent. The case is reopening.

"Beatrice and Bonney were freshers in the school but the two stopped coming and had their name names removed from the enrolment list. That was a month ago. That's all I can tell you now get out." Lucy heard Porlyusica in the background but said nothing.

She was so lost in her thought that it seemed like her body was on auto pilot, taking herself back to her car.

_It would had been useless checking the enrolment list because they are not listed any more..._

_They are alive._

The driver seat door slammed closed and the blonde placed her head on the wheel rather _roughly._

She figured it out. What was happening, she knew now... or rather had a very vivid hunch. She looked again at the photo the was in her hand. The daughters took after her mother. She couldn't even say that they resembled Axil.

The blonde had nothing beside the photo. People could easily say that the photo was fake. Porlyusica would kill Lucy if she asked the older woman to be a witness.

It was a dead end and nothing could prove Axil's innocence.

Yet Lucy sported a smirk that screamed_ victory_.

For the blond, she looked at the photo in her hand, the photo was more that enough.

_And it will be enough for the case to reopen... I'll just have to be a little creative. _The blonde thought as her smirk stretched more by an inch.

Lucy turned the ignition and the engine roared. The blonde jammed in the reverse gear before slamming her feet on the accelerator. The car skidded out of the alley, nearly taking out a later box and a street light before zooming away toward fairy tail.

Of course after Lucy lost the police vehicles those were following her.

* * *

**I'm not well. With college admission and changing weathers, folks, I might be coming down with a flu but I don't wanna risk it. So I'll take a break next week. College starts soon and I don't wanna miss the first day because I'm sick.**

**I hope you all will understand.**

**But if you don't wanna that's okay too. I'll just make it up to you on next to next Saturday by an extra long chapter with possibly a 'Natsu-Lucy' interaction... after all... I shouldn't be talking about the case right now. It will spoil the fun. **

**By the way Kjacket, thanks for your review. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

**Yours truly, (whose throat hurts, eyes hurt, head hurts)**

**blackLocks**

* * *

**P.S. :- I feel like I should tell you, that Lamia scale's head in charge, Lyon, is on good terms with Lucy. And that is the only reason why she isn't behind bars for her crazy driving ;P**


	16. Chapter sixteen

**I had to read the last five chapter to remember where I left the story after not touching it for a while so I suppose you guys can use a recap too.**

**Chapter 11:- was the final day of exam and mentioned 'a bit of the letter' an ex-fairy Jude Heartfilia. The guy is dead though. Later in that chapter Natsu came talked a bit, then Erza came, their was a mention about Lucy's extra-ordinary observation skill. Then after that Erza knocked out Natsu and he pretended to be unconscious while Makarov and Erza talked about the 'bottom alliance'. Makarov talked about the team that will handle the mission and Erza was to report him first before taking any action in any direction. Later Erza has no choice but to let Natsu on the team when she figures it out that the pinkette heard everything.**

**Chapter 12:- starts with Natsu reminiscing about how Erza had arranged him a date later that night and how Wendy too was trying to pursue him to settle down with someone (complete convo. Took place in ch. 9). he was confused then on the verge of a panic attack (I guess?) and then he talked to his dad, Igneel, only later to be ordered by his dad to take the next week off of work so that they can go have some much needed family bonding time in their beach house in Akane. Then the scene skip to the gym, where the five candidates were have their physical check up with Gray. The said guy leaves them on the treadmills while he does some of his exercise. Lucy calls her other friend and 'Virgo' tell her to get her ass on Akane beach for the weekends. Then shit happens and Miranda and Lucy falls of the damn machine, Gray, on Natsu's command goes to pick up Levy and Erza joins them as well, later it is seen that the girls fell because of Natsu. Lucy is angry at that hopeless man and even more angry at the insufferable sister of Jessica Natalie. Soon Natsu fixes up Lucy's sprained ankle and the blonde is angry again at Natsu because he was touching her without her permission but then he moves back before Lucy can complain.**

**The scene shifts,**

**and now we are with Aquarius who reminisce about the past (Lucy's fourth birthday. You learn the mystery behind the nightmare Lucy had in chapter eight). But all in we learn about the another and final organisation (i think so :P) IDI branch IDF. We also finally see Leo and how inferior he is when it came to agents like Aquarius and Scorpio. Also the chapter ends on the note that she is finally taking the much needed vacation on account of her being pregnant.**

**Yes Scorpio is the father and Aquarius is not a slut even though IDF can call up escort for its agent.**

**{oh boy! A lot of stuff did happen in this chapter but in all honesty I didn't realised it until I went back and read the chapter}**

**Chapter 13:- this was somewhat a filler chapter giving an account on the lives of the most important characters. It started with Lucy, Scorpio and Michelle having dinner and the blond thinking about a disturbing question that Mira had asked her and Scorpio telling her that she had to work in the garage for the weekends. Then the scene skipped to Natsu. His date not being his type yet him acting like a gentleman for the sake of his father and not his sanity. The scene then skipped to Levy where the woman laughed thinking about Gajeel's comical face and Lucy cracking the investigation test like an egg.**

**Then the scene jumped to Juvia and her reasons for being hesitant towards Gray. Then we got to Erza. She woke up in the middle of the night, practised her swordplay with her special sword and the scene closed with the revelation that it wasn't long before Erza used her sword to kill someone.**

**Then the scene changed to Natsu who reminisced a little about 'Ashley Heart'. A little about her personality was told and the scene closed with Natsu thinking how one could just vanish from the face of the earth like they never existed in the first place. The scene changed and we were back with Lucy. Learned about her habit of waking up every morning at five. Then Scorpio telling her about Aquarius coming back for a month of vacation. The chapter ended at the note of Scorpio mentioning that she still had to work at the garage.**

**Chapter 14:- this chapter was basically Lucy getting to know the structure of fairy tail for the first half of the chapter. Later when she was on twelfth floor and got her first assignment from Gajeel about writing some reports and getting used to the work flow. Lucy soon discovered a case whose half-ass investigator had done a half-ass job and the fucking case needed reopening. Because if not then an innocent man would be behind bars for the better of his life.**

**Not only that but if his family is alive (Bonney and Beatrice along with their mother Amelia) they would suffer. The chapter ended as Lucy left to collect intel after Gajeel and her gave each-other creative nicknames: bunny girl and pierce face.**

**Chapter 15:- the most important thing we learned in this chapter was that Lucy is a wanted woman for her out-of-sanity driving...**

**LOL :'D**

**Anyway... we also saw an interaction between Wendy and Lucy and they talked about things that had nothing to do with the 'Axil case'. After Lucy made a promise with Wendy, she got back to work and Porlyusica told Lucy out of the goodness of her non-existence heart that Bonney and Beatrice were alive or and present... until the last month at least now the older woman had no idea about their whereabouts.**

**In the end on the chapter Lucy had a single photo. With no other proves and witnesses but she till had a plan to prove her point and open 'Axil case'**

**ANDDDD I just cramped five chapter worth 25,579 words in just 1,027 words recap...**

**I am sooo proud of myself. Hehe! Your welcome.**

**And here is this week's feed as promised on my profile.**

* * *

When Lucy mentioned it to Kinnana that she was not short of luck; she wasn't kidding herself.

Lucy had a photo and nothing else. She also had a case that was in for reopening, without much the blonde knew Gajeel was going to reject her report and the said thing would never reach Makarov. Which was why she had to take it to the chief directly. But then again... a graduate like her could not go to the chief without being escorted by a malachite and the blonde highly doubted that anyone would do her the favour without wanting to know her business with the old man.

Lucy knew that.

Now may it be called witch craft, manipulation, bribing or whatever. Because here the blonde was sitting in Makarov's office calmly sipping tea as he talked with, from what Lucy had assumed, the dean of CEU.

They hadn't talked about the case yet of course but Lucy had her file with her and she was as ready as a newbie who was raised by two IDF agents could be.

Lucy looked up from her cup and stared at the letter placed before her on the coffee table. The chief had wanted to know if the blonde was interested in knowing what the letter contained but before the blonde could give her answer, the dean CEU called hogging away the chief's attention.

But the midget man was considerate enough to offer her tea while he talked on the phone.

Mildly shaking her head, the blonde continued to sip her tea. The letter was from her dad to Makarov, she couldn't even imagine herself invading their privacy and hence, the blonde didn't had to spare it another thought.

The answer was a plain and simple no.

But the extra given time to her as the chief of fairy tail talked to the dean of CEU in the forgotten language of Latin, that Lucy was sure the old man thought she couldn't understand, about a case regarding some _alliance_ or something but the blonde tuned it out.

Sometimes ignorance was a bliss and if the man talked in a different language in an effort to keep her out of the topic then Lucy wouldn't prude.

Besides she had better things to worry about, for example how to lay out the 'Conis pvt. Ltd. Fraud' case's non-existent facts.

Lucy still had that photo on her and miraculously the blonde had found it on the clock to write a report before coming to see the chief.

But that didn't changed the fact that this was still the blonde's first day and she could still potentially get herself kicked out of fairy tail over this stunt.

"So..." Makarov asked bringing Lucy out of her trance. "do you want to read the letter?" The blonde blinked and placed the empty cup on the table before she turned to the chief.

The said midget sat their with his cigar in mouth and eyes closed in concentration.

In that moment Lucy felt pain. Another man who knew her father better than her. The thought made Lucy feel... _things_ those were not healthy for a twenty two year old girl.

"It goes without saying sir, no matter how curious I may be but this is something that belongs to you. It is something for you to remember my father by. I cant even imagine myself taking a peek in that thing." Lucy said in a contained voice while drawing circles on the edge of the file that she was holding.

Makarov having noticed that file hadn't said anything. Yet. Instead he took the letter and placed it back in his pocket with something akin to satisfaction on his face.

The blonde released a breath of relief. Out of sight out of mind. The blonde's entire attention dropped back to the file in her hands. Her shoulder tensed, eyes widened momentarily and she shifted in her seat.

And this time Makarov couldn't hold himself back as he asked the blonde. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Actually..." Lucy said her eyes glued to the file in her hand. This was it; the moment of truth or rather her doom.

But then again she wouldn't know for sure until she laid it all out. So that's what she did.

She laid it all out.

Lucy told Makarov about her day starting from the point when Gajeel gave her the assignment. She talked about the cases and gradually Lucy came down to business. She started explaining the 'Axil case' to the chief and frankly speaking the blonde truly _did_ laid it all out. Her doubt, trepidation, her research and her gut.

By the end of Lucy's long speech the old man sat with his brows creased in thought and an unhealthy scowl on his face.

It made Lucy nearly crap herself. The blonde was thinking that the frown that marred his face was because a rookie messed with a closed case. But little did the blonde realised that the chief was actually taking her words into account and considering them.

Makarov was angry but not too much and maybe, in fact he was a little glad. Because the fact was clear that there were, indeed, important questions missing from the report and even if Lucy was misguided in her judgement she at least won't spend time behind bars for this stunt but a little ignorance could mean imprisonment of innocent.

So the chief did the only thing he knew that was right.

He called Mirajane and asked her to get Gajeel and the offices under whom the 'Conis' case previously was.

Lucy sweated bullets thinking about the glare Gajeel had given her that morning when she had done nothing but now...

The blonde suppressed her shiver and squared her shoulders. If this was going to be a battle, she was going to give her all.

Five minutes. The longest five minutes of Lucy's life finally passed and she heard the foot steps of three people coming toward the chief's living room. Lucy momentarily thought whether or not she still had a chance at escape but a bigger part of her thoughts buried them as a mantra of 'you're right' played in the blondes head.

"We're here master!" Mira announced like her big teddy-bear self. Lucy looked up just in time to see Gajeel entering behind her with a grunt in his voice and scowl on his face.

Behind him entered that person that Lucy had abso-_fucking_-lutely no wish to see.

The blonde's grip on the file loosened as she overlapped her right leg with her left. Her shoulder relaxed and the blonde almost melted into the sofa in order to appear relaxed and controlled. Apart from Mira... nobody noticed that action from the blonde as she relaxed herself enough to now radiate authority and power.

And the white haired woman heard the slight hissing of a cat behind her.

Hurriedly taking a seat beside Lucy, Mira smiled at the blonde before doing so, she turned to the old midget man as Gajeel and _Jessica_ sat across her. And the said brunette was giving Lucy a not-so-discreet glare as they sat.

Mira simply smiled.

"Jessica you handled the 'Conis Pvt. Ltd. Fraud case?" Makarov asked calmly while smoking his cigar.

Gajeel spared Lucy a glance trying to figured out what was going on but the said blonde woman sat passively like a possessed woman and Gajeel swore this was the third face of the blonde woman he had seen in half a day.

Beside him Jessica gritted her teeth and then she spoke, "Yes master I handled that case." without breaking her staring match with the blonde.

Lucy narrowed her eyes as she passively glared at Jessica and the said brunette did the same.

There was visible lightening cracking between the two twenty two year old women that was only acknowledge by Mira. Gajeel was reeling whatever he could in his brain about the case while Makarov took another drag of his cigar.

"Well..." the old midget man began holding the brunette prisoner in his gaze. "Can you claim that during you time of investigation of the said case, you were conscious of your actions, acts and management?" Makarov asked and this time Jessica had no choice but to look away from Lucy. She held the man's gaze and a flicker of doubt and confusion passed in her eyes before she straightened and almost seemed like she was glaring at the man for even thinking that the woman would risk her work with laziness.

"Yes. I was actively aware of the case's management and fact sir."

The old man sighed looking relaxed. Lucy tensed up by that demeanour. She had faith in her judgement but the way the chief was acting... the faith was crumbling.

"Any in particular reason why you asked me that master?" Jessica asked the old man as she sat there looking as pissed as Lucy was feeling. The brunette shot a dirty look in the blonde direction but said nothing.

"Lucy had pointed out the fact to me that the case actively has some very important question missing from the report." Makarov said dusting his cigar in the ash bin while every pair of eye turned in the said girl's general form.

Lucy having all the gaze to herself resisted the urge to shift in her seat. Telling Makarov about her assumption was one thing, he was an old man who would have mercy on her by not criticising her but the other two malachites?

On top of them Jessica? Who hates the blondes guts? Lucy swallowed her hesitation and added in a surprisingly strong voice that was not expected from her.

"I did."

"Of course you did!" Jessica exclaimed and suddenly the calm civilised air vanished from the room, as she mocked Lucy.

But the said blonde knew she wouldn't take it so the moment Jessica Natalie opened her mouth to accuse Lucy of whatever she didn't do or did but did wrong, the blonde confidently raised her hand and the brunettes words died in her mouth.

Pinning Jessica with a gaze that was the same as the one Lucy had given Natsu during the gym accident the blonde spoke, "first of all, Jessica, I did not knew_ you_ were the one who handled this case but now that I know it's you..." a smug smirk made it's way to the blonde's face as she added, "_..._for some reason, I'm more sure of myself than ever."

Every present eyebrow in the room rose in surprise at the blonde smug tone.

Except for the brunette who sat in her place silently cursing the blonde's name. Lucy looked away from malachite green Jessica Natalie and looked at Gajeel. She told him everything she found out everything she knew but had no prove of but she said it any way.

And she would do it again because now something had shifted in Lucy.

Whereas the blonde had minor thoughts and doubt that she could end up being marked as a hyperactive woman who couldn't be trusted with anything but now... Lucy sighed and blamed her competitive side for her strong self confidences and active recklessness.

After another session of tale telling the room submerged in silence with the buzzing of the air-conditioner in the back ground.

Jessica sat seething at the blonde who refused to glance at the brunette while Gajeel looked like he wanted to sleep and snap at something at the same time. Lucy wished he chose to do the former. The ever smiling face of Mirajane was contoured in passive anger as she took the blonde's word into account and Makarov looked like he was on a beach sun-bathing.

that's how relaxed the old man look.

Finally having assorted his thoughts, Gajeel spoke, "Got it. Understood; missing questions, fine but him being innocent... it all comes down to this, do you have a proof?"

Lucy tried not to flinch but she couldn't help it, even though she saw it coming from a mile. Slowly the blonde shook her head and half-way through it she heard Jessica's screech, "Are your'effing _kidding_ me!"

Lucy wanted to snap but then again it wouldn't be the best course of action. So before she could think of say anything, Gajeel opened his mouth to speak but Mira beat him to it, "Lucy..." The white haired woman started in a soft voice that a mother would use while trying to make her unruly kid understand that two plus two is equal to four not twenty two. "making a bold statement such as this one with nothing to back you up is an insult to the agent who was handling the case, whether it was intentional or not you offended Jessica the worse way possible."

Mira said and Lucy unwillingly sunk in her chair with a tornado of emotion coiling in her.

Gajeel again opened his mouth definitely to snap at but Mira cut him off again, "but this can be chalked up to your in-experience but please apologise to Gajeel and Jessica here and now..." Mira paused as she pinned both of the said malachites with a gaze that made them deathly pale. "and it won't leave the room."

With a scoff Gajeel leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. Natalie on the other hand sat up straighter while wearing the smug smirk that screamed superiority, and gave Lucy an encouraging scoff.

The blonde on the other hand sat frozen. It was like she didn't even heard her superior ask her to apologise to the people sitting across her. Her face was frozen in a neutral look. Her milk chocolate eyes seemed glazed with moisture yet her face was the very definition of calm. Mira noticed the blonde's terse shoulder and raised her hand to touch her when the blonde spoke, "_A__pologise_?"

Mira halted, her raised hand came back down and her face twisted into a confused grimace.

"Apologise... for what exactly Mira?" Lucy asked keeping her voice calm. But to trained ear who had seen the ugly side of life, namely Makarov, they didn't miss the calm chill that her voice carried.

The she-devil opened her mouth to question the new recruit but the said person didn't allowed her the chance.

Turning to the older woman Lucy held her gaze and asked, "Do you really want me to apologies saying my thought and assumptions? Are you saying that I should apologise for my free thoughts?"

Mira tried again but this time no words came out of her mouth. The blonde stood up and dropped the file on the seat she previously occupied and challenged Jessica's gaze as she grounded, "I won't apologise. I won't say sorry for anything that I didn't do wrong!" the blonde heaved a breath as the white haired woman stared at her the blonde whose eyes were filled with hurt, flushed cheeks stained with pink humiliation and lips apart taking quick fills of air that barely helped maintaining her sanity.

Mira said nothing. She opened her mouth and closed it again. Gajeel was half asleep barely interested. Jessica was confused. The brunette wasn't sure if she should be happy that Lucy talked off with someone important or worried that she did talked off with someone important.

Either way Makarov still looked like he was on the beach sun-bathing.

A minute of silence stretched over the room and everyone mingled with their thoughts. Lucy slowly returning from her high, took slow deep breaths and took in the smell of different perfumes and deodorants meshed together.

Sparing a glance at Gajeel and Jessica, Lucy turned to Mira as she spoke in a soft voice. "but I never intended to hurt anyone's feeling."

Mira said nothing for a while. A minute passed and slowly a sad smile graced her lip.

"But you did."

Lucy mimicked Mira's facial expression as she said, "And I'd do it a thousand times more if it means I can save someone from being punished for a crime he _never_ committed."

Mira's smile stretched and lost some of it's gloom.

"And where is the proof!?" the brunette snaps as she stood up to challenge the blonde. "Get back to reality Heartfilia, the only on who_ thinks_ that Axil is innocent is_ you_ as for the rest of us we know for a_ fact_ he's guilty."

"Just because he said so." everything stilts in the room. Gajeel's boredom vanishes into thin air along with Jessica's smug anger as all four of the agents turn to look at the man they call their chief.

The said midget calmly blows out the smoke of his cigar as he continues, "The only reason you that Axil in fact is guilty is because he only said so. Malachite green Jessica, the only difference between you and Lucy is that _you _choose to believe that man and his words while on the other hand..." Makarov glanced at Lucy before pinning his gaze back at Jessica, "she does not. So instead of turning my office into some-form of war zone I'd like it if you were to keep you differences aside and try to listen what the other has to say peacefully.

Nobody spoke for a moment, the silence present in the room did enough talking for everyone...

Nobody wanted to talk.

"Five minutes..." Lucy muttered staring at her converse covered feet.

"Excuse me?" Lucy looked up to meet the questioning gaze of chief Makarov. Lucy blinked, before squaring her shoulders and saying...

"All I ask is for five minutes with Axil Ross. If I'm unable to prove that there is more to the case than what's already mentioned, then you can throw me out of fairy tail I won't say a thing."

* * *

"Wendy!?" Natsu screamed on top of his lungs, he watched in mirth as the teen quite literally jumped back to reality.

"What!?" The girl screeched back at her pink haired brother.

The duo of the two unusual sibling had just made it out of magnolia and were on there merry way to Akane beach house for there sweet vacation. Now even though perfectly capable of driving himself Natsu sat at the back of_ his_ car with his sister while Mr. Field drove them to their beach house.

Natsu was not happy about it and Wendy wouldn't have it any other way.

Convincing Makarov hadn't been a hard task. In fact when Natsu told the midget man about his dad's _unusual_ request, the old man had practically thrown him out while screaming _'YES! less apology letter and property damage for an entire week!'_

The pinkette's entire form shook with laughter thinking back on Makarov's _too _relieved expression.

"Nothing," he said more to himself than Wendy than turned to his sister who was already looking at him with an expression akin to... well 'what?'.

Grinning Natsu pushed Wendy's nerd glasses back on her face and the moment the blunette allowed it, Natsu snatched the book she was reading right out of her hands. Safe to say that the next five minutes of the ride were the most difficult for the poor old man Field. With two dormant dragons fighting, the car did took some dangerous drifts. One in particular had fields pulling the rest of his hair out.

The Dragneel sibling didn't fought after that.

A little after while Natsu was dozing off when Wendy shook him and asked, "So how are the new people who joined fairy tail?"

Disoriented form his sleep Natsu grunted some incoherent words before falling asleep completely. Pouting Wendy picked the remnants of her biology book and slammed it in Natsu's face.

Natsu jumped with a start and doing so, slammed his head in the roof of the car. "oh damn fuck!"

"Sir Natsu language! Miss Wendy-"

"Sorry!"

Natsu rubbed his nose in a soothing manner along with his head. He turned to glare at the little girl but she had her face hidden behind the remains of her book. Glaring Natsu opened his mouth to start another quarrel but stopped when his phone rang.

Cursing under his breath Natsu patted his pockets until he had his phone in his hands. Not bothering to check who called him Natsu answered, "Who?"

"_Where are you?"_

That was all it took and every relaxed cell in his body tensed and Natsu sat up straight.

"On my way to Akane. With Wendy." Natsu answered sparing a glance to the little girl.

"_Stop the car and get out. We need to talk."_

Natsu opened his mouth to reply with a 'no he had no interest in doing so and was very well looking forward to his vacation' but then another glance at his sister had him changing his mind.

"Hold." he whispered in the phone before meeting Mr. Fields gaze in the rear view mirror.

The older man knew what to do before he was verbally told. The car gently slid to the left side of the road. The pinkette gave the little girl a smile that he hope wouldn't turn apologetic in the end. Opened the door and stepped out without glancing back.

Hot wind blew against Natsu's face as several cars passed their parked one. Putting the phone on the boot of his car, Natsu took off his jacket, enjoying the glares the sun gave his body that was now cover in nothing but a black tank-top and commando pant. His watch glinted in response to the sunlight as in showed the time _quarter past three_.

Placing the already heated phone to his ear and not being bothered by it a bit Natsu spoke, "I'm listening Gajeel."

"_Where are you?" _The said man repeated his question.

"Few mile outside magnolia."Natsu answered giving the sun a glare of his own and nearly blinding himself in the process.

"_G__ood... and bad. Get back to base you may or may not have work."_ Gajeel said in a muffled and hurried tone.

It was enough to force Natsu's mood from the good side to the other side.

"What the fuck!?" The blue malachite said in a very calm and concentrated voice, "I'm supposed to be on a vacation Gajeel and- you know what fuck you I'm not coming this is supposed to be a family thing and I'm not letting Wendy down!"

"_Look I get it you're a pussy but this is important!"_

"No means no, Metal brain! Don't call me again!" With that the salamander ended the call and switched his phone off while he was at it. Taking a deep breath Natsu leaned against the boot of his car.

He wasn't even at the beach house and they were asking him back...

Natsu angrily kicked the ground with a curse before moving to sit back in the car. Away from the heat of reality into his air-conditioned car.

"All good Fields, lets go." Natsu said faking his enthusiasm before he gave the amused looking Wendy his happy grin. A moment passed and from the lack of movement in the vehicles Natsu prodded the old man.

"Natsu..." Wendy said grabbing the attention of the pinkette who was on the verge of punching a hole in the old man's shoulder with his bare fingers.

When she had his undivided attention, Wendy gave him a smile as she said, "Mira called me, you should really go. She said they only need to confirm something and if its negative, it would only take a few hours, but you have to be there. You can be at the beach house by tomorrow night or Wednesday morning."

Natsu gave Wendy a perplexed look. He couldn't believe it that Mira would you his own sister against him by lying that it would only take a few hours...

No assignment of fairy tail took _only_ _a few _hours. It was impossible, if the result off what ever the heck they were doing got negative- a few hours okay, "and what if it's positive? I won't be back Wendy, what ever the heck they'll be doing and asking me to do, it will _take_ time."

Wendy gave Natsu a soft smile before she placed her hand on top of her big brother's hand and said, "But you will also save a life... or ten... who knows how many..."

Taking his hand out of Wendy hold, Natsu shook his head. This was supposed to be family week... he won't leave. But before he could protest any further Wendy jumped him and pinched his cheeks pulling as hard as she could.

"Go go go... because now you're acting like you don't care latter you'll curse yourself if something bad happen that you could've stopped."

The pinkette scowled as he held Wendy's hands stopping her assault he glared at Wendy looking for any kind of signs that he could use as an excuse...

He found nothing.

Except a sister's feeling of being proud that _he _was her brother.

Sighing in defeat Natsu bent forward and kissed Wendy's forehead. "I'll be back before you know it." he whispered against the girl's forehead as she giggled before pecking his cheek in response. Releasing the young girl from his grasp the fairy tail agent turned to his driver/butler/cook and said, "Open the boot and keep me updated on the journey."

The older man nodded wordlessly and did as he was told. Flashing another apologetic smile to his little sister- who in turn gave him a thumbs up- Natsu exited the car. Collecting his back pack and sling bag, Natsu closed the boot and waved goodbey as the car soon began his original journey.

Once out of sight, the salamander tightened his grip on his backpack and pulled it back on his shoulder before he began walking the opposite way of where he was first going.

Back to magnolia. On feet.

_Meh! it's better this way anyway._ Natsu thought with a sigh.

With moments so sluggish that seemed to pain him, he opened his phone again and dialled the man he hung up on not to long ago.

Once the bell stopped ringing and Natsu heard a grunt, he spoke, "It better be a life and death matter or I'm gonna make it one. And send someone to come pick me up. I'm on the express highway 'm2ab'."

"_Relax Salamander. Its even better than that." _Gajeel paused and Natsu heard the screams of a keyboard that was being abused.

Sighing the said salamander cursed his life. It was a while before Gajeel finally spoke again.

"_Alright Jet is on way to pick you up."_

"Good. And what in the hell is the matter that require me to be there?"

There was slight chuckling in the background before Gajeel answered, _"Well it's about that Conis Pvt. Ltd. Fraud case."_

"Conis frau-oh!" Natsu said as he understood what they were talking about. It was a case he handled not to long ago but the case was an open-close and he especially made sure that the case ended as quickly as possible considering he was _paired _up with Jessica on this one.

"Yeah what about that one?" The pinkette asked. His brows furrowing in tension as he awaited Gajeel's answer.

"_Well nothing of it exactly. One of our new recruits thinks the case has some vitals missing, had no proof on the matter though. Said we could fire her if she wasn't able to prove that Ross was innocent. Ought to be fun."_

Natsu sighed. He knew he did all he could. He was confident with his research and investigation.

"Who is this person?"

"_The new investigation officer: Lucy Heartfilia." _

* * *

**Hello readers,**

**It's been a while. Well I have nothing important to say other that the fact that I'll try to update like I was doing before every Saturday. College slapped me in the face but no worries I've finally managed to even the score and I'm even winning...**

**somewhat.**

**Personally I don't know what to think of this chapter so you tell me.**

**Leave reviews.**

**Yours back-from-the-dead**

**blackLocks**


End file.
